


Lost Souls

by ShenLong



Series: Destinies Arc [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Prostitution, Yaoi, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 73,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 2 years after Endless Waltz. The pilots have all gone their separate ways but still keep in touch. Duo is with Hilde on L2 trying to make a life for himself, but cannot forget Heero. Then a stupid mistake has Duo fighting for his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them to play with from time to time and return them relatively undamaged... honest... :-)

Rating: NC 17, Angst, Yaoi, Sap, masturbation, prostitution, LEMON.

Pairings: 3x4, 2xH, 5+S, OCx2, eventual 1x2x1

Notes: Set 2 years after Endless Waltz. The pilots have all gone their separate ways but still keep in touch. Duo is with Hilde on L2 and trying to make a life for himself, but cannot forget Heero. Then one stupid mistake has him fighting for his life.

May 2002 ShenLong

AN: This was my very fist attempt at GW multipart and ended up being the first of a 3 fic 'Destinies' Arc. I'd like to think that over the years I have grown as a writer, but any feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
Please, enjoy...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

Quatre waited impatiently for the shuttle to dock, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, oblivious of the rest of the people milling around the crowded space port. He glanced at the clock for the umpteenth time as if watching the second hand move would bring the shuttle to dock any quicker. Idly he let his mind wander back over the recent change of events.

Finally the wars had ended and peace now settled over the earth and its colonies. With no further need for the Gundams the pilots had sadly said good-bye to their metallic suits, taking some comfort in the knowledge that they would no longer be needed. With the ensuing peace the pilots had made their farewells and gone their separate ways, promising to keep in touch.

Quatre allowed a smile to grace his lips as he thought about that. Wufei had stayed on the earth and taken up Sally's offer of a job working with the Preventers. Even though peace was now widespread there were still those who sought to rebel and disrupt the calm of the colonies and earth and therefore the Preventers needed the skills of such as Wufei in their ongoing cause to maintain the peace. All the Gundam pilots had been asked to join the group, but Wufei was the only one who had taken up the offer. This surprised Quatre in one way. Not the fact that Wufei had joined the organization, but the fact that Heero hadn't. He mused again over the perfect soldier. Turning down the job at the Preventers to take on what to Quatre appeared to be a more _dangerous_ job of body guard to one Relena. He knew that the girl was infatuated with Heero but that Heero didn't return the obsession.

He stopped himself from laughing out loud as he recalled the number of times Relena had tried to get Heero into her arms and no doubt her bed, but the stoic soldier had managed to avoid all her advances so far. Relena just didn't get it..... Heero wasn't interested in her. Quatre wasn't sure if the man was straight or not, Heero never having given the merest hint as to his sexual preferences. Hell he didn't even know if Heero knew what sex was! And that thought brought him back to the violet eyed pilot.

Duo had left the earth and gone back to L2 with Hilde to run the burgeoning salvage yard. With all the destruction that had taken place there was a huge call for a business such as Hilde's and Duo was an excellent choice to help her with it. From the few 'chats' they had had, Quatre gathered all was going well for the pair. His mind changed tack once more to the reason he was here. Trowa had gone back to L3 and life in the circus only to find more problems than he could handle. The circus was still the same and the ring master happy to have him back, but something had happened, something to cause Trowa unhappiness.

Quatre wasn't sure just what it was that had passed to cause Trowa's unhappiness, but he knew it upset the green eyed pilot more than he was letting on. The call that had come through, while not unwelcome, was a bit of a shock to Quatre and he was only to happy to help the other boy out. Besides he had his own selfish reasons as well. During the wars he and Trowa had become very close, sharing their fears and joys together. Quatre knew he preferred the male species and had told Trowa such before their friendship grew even greater. He also harbored a love for the tall pilot. Trowa wasn't sure how to handle Quatre's devotion to him and so they took it slowly, letting the friendship grow, stealing the odd kiss and comfort that only being held by another can bring.

Quatre had wanted the relationship to go further, but hadn't wanted to pressure the other and so although his heart broke, he sadly let Trowa go, knowing that if it was meant to be then Trowa would return. And so now, after two long years, his love was finally coming home... home to him. He stared at the clock once more and then jumped as the loudspeakers blared into life announcing the arrival of the shuttle. Quickly Quatre moved forwards to the gateway where he would get his first glimpse of the teen who had stolen his heart all those years ago.

Trowa picked himself up out of his seat and made his way along with the rest of the passengers to the shuttle exit. Part of him was excited about seeing the Arab again and yet he was apprehensive and unsure as to how the other would react to him. He needn't have worried. No sooner had he made his way through the gate than a blonde whirlwind attacked him wrapping itself around his willowy frame and hugging him close. Somewhat amused at the welcome Trowa hugged back and then tried to pry the boy from his body.

"Quatre... people are staring," he said quietly.

"I don't care," replied Quatre. "Let then stare. God how I have missed you," and he proceeded to envelope Trowa once again in a bear hug.

"How about we get going away from here?" said Trowa in his soft voice.

"Oh I'm sorry, Trowa, I'm forgetting my manners. You must be tired after your trip, come on the car is waiting outside." Quatre took a possessive hold of Trowa's hand and pulled the other boy along behind him.

Trowa allowed a smile to tug at his mouth as he let the blonde drag him through the crowds and out to the waiting limo. _Home,_ he thought. How long had it been since he had heard those words spoken? He just hoped that this time he would truly be able to have a place to call just that.

Rashid drove the car and its occupants swiftly through the traffic and out to the Winner estate. Quatre and Trowa made small talk in the back during the journey. Both were aware of the topic that needed to be discussed, but now wasn't the right time. Later, once Trowa was settled then they could talk properly.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Wufei looked at the clock, surprised to see it was five o'clock already. He shut down his computer and picking up his jacket and keys made his way down the hall to Sally's office. He stuck his head around the door and stared at the woman still working away at her desk.

"What are you doing still working, onna?! " he growled in his customary voice.

Sally looked up. "Oh is that the time? I didn't realize. Just give me a moment and I will be right with you Wufei," she said, and with a few more strokes of her pen she picked up the papers and shuffled them together into a neat stack before depositing them into the tray on her desk. Picking up her jacket she moved out of the office closing the door behind her. "So, we eating out tonight?" she asked.

Wufei gave her a look out of the corner of his eye. "If you want to," he replied gruffly.

"Well I'm too tired to cook so it's either eat out, get take away or you can cook." She waited for the response, knowing Wufei wasn't exactly the domesticated type. Although he could rustle up some interesting meals when really pushed.

"Lets get take away," he muttered and opened the car door for his passenger.

Sally hopped in. "Okay then, you can pick." She smiled as her partner climbed in and backing out of the parking spot he headed down town.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Heero looked once more over the blue prints. He was sure that everything was covered, but he just wanted to check it again for his own peace of mind. The talks began tomorrow and he couldn't leave anything to chance. He had a good team working for him and there really wasn't any need for him to be here, but he was. The team had all been hand picked and trained by himself so they knew their job inside out. Relena would be protected and kept safe. He didn't know why he still personally stood as her guard. The rest of the group were good enough to do that and leave him free to oversee the rest of the security, but still he took it upon his own shoulders to be the one next to her when she was at these functions. Daily he tortured himself this way as if to punish himself for reasons he wasn't sure of. Relena was constantly throwing herself at him, trying to seduce him, but he wasn't interested. He tried to tell her this but she wouldn't listen. Heero knew he liked girls as friends, but that was it, he wasn't sexually attracted to them. His confused mind had at last come to the conclusion that there was something wrong with him for not wanting a relationship with a girl, but then during the last few months of the war he had discovered something deep inside him. Being paired up with Duo for most of the missions and sharing a room with the braided baka led Heero to the only other conclusion..... he preferred boys.

Heero let his mind wander back to those days, although the war was all around them and they didn't know from day to day if they would survive or not. He knew he fought to live for one reason.

Duo Maxwell.

The braided pilot had unknowingly crawled under Heero's skin, and while the blue eyed Wing pilot would never admit to it, secretly he was attracted to the other. Duo made the war bearable. To know that after each mission the violet eyed American would be there sharing the same room gave him comfort. And so he quietly admired the other from a distance knowing that what he felt could never be revealed. Then, after the war, when he thought he may have a chance to somehow let the other know of his feelings and find out if Duo thought the same way, Duo had surprised him by leaving the earth and moving in with that girl Hilde.

With Duo's departure Heero retreated even more inside himself. _How could he ever have deluded himself into thinking that Duo could possibly be attracted to men? To him? The teen was obviously as straight as a ruler, why else would he be shacked up with that girl?_ So Heero surprised everyone by taking the position Relena offered him. He figured that at least this way he could forget about the beauty that haunted his dreams and move on with his life. Relena's ongoing affections towards him were suffered as a form of personal torture, one way to remind him of something he could never have as he constantly fought off the girl's advances. There was one major problem though.....

Heero could not forget. The ache in his heart did not diminish. He tried a few other relationships both male and female, but nothing could replace those amethyst orbs. And so he continued to exist working tirelessly at his task of keeping Relena safe and punishing himself at night with dreams of the one he could never hope to possess.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Duo turned the object over in his hands and made a few adjustments before sliding it back into its place amongst the rest of the machinery. Pulling the rag from his pocket he wiped the grease from his fingers and moved again to see if the generator would work more efficiently with the alterations he had made. The machine rumbled into life and began to hum softly. A grin split the heart shaped face as he was rewarded with success at last. A yell from across the yard brought him out of his revere and he turned to see Hilde waving at him and pointing to her watch. He waved back and shutting down the beast he made his way back to the office. As he entered so Hilde was sitting behind the desk finishing off some paperwork. "How did it go? Get it fixed?" she asked as she continued to write.

"Yep and with the modifications I made it is now a lot more efficient." He went to sit down in the chair opposite her.

Hilde looked up and growled. "Duo! You're covered in grease, don't sit there you will ruin the chair."

Duo looked up sheepishly. "Sorry," he muttered and continued to stand. "I guess I will head home then and get showered." 

"Sounds like a good idea to me," she returned, "Just don't go leaving a ring around the tub will you? It darn near took me a whole hour to scrub it clean after last time."

Duo hung his head. "You know I didn't mean to Hilde," he whined. "I just forgot."

"Well don't forget this time will you?" she stated in a harder tone than she meant to, then her voice softened. "Quatre contacted me today," she revealed.

"Q- man rang? Why didn't you get me?" he asked, slightly peeved that she hadn't told him of the call.

"You weren't here, Duo. He said something about Trowa returning to earth and staying with him for a while." She couldn't keep the jealousy out of her voice.

"Oh. I wonder how long he's staying for...." Duo's mind began to wander.

"I have no idea," snapped Hilde. "He wouldn't go into details."

Duo thought for a moment. "Okay I'm heading off then and I'll give Quatre a call later," he said and then turned and left Hilde alone in the office.

Hilde watched his retreating form and a sigh escaped her lips. She had hoped that with Duo coming back to L2 and working with her in the salvage yard he would forget about the other pilots. She couldn't help her jealousy over them. They all seemed so close and yet Duo had always been there for her. Silently she had hoped that being away from the others would help her in her cause to get Duo to love her and hopefully marry her. It had seemed that he was happy so far with her company and she had tried everything in her power to keep him with her... well almost everything. Her brow furrowed in thought. Just when things with Duo were going so well that Quatre had to go and ring up wanting to talk to Duo and possibly ruin all the work she had done so far. She bit her lip. _It was time to play the last card,_ she thought, and if that didn't work then she didn't know what she would do.

Duo walked back to the house he shared with Hilde deep in thought as to why Quatre would ring him about Trowa. Oh sure they had all kept in touch but it was usually a quick call to let the others know that he was still okay. He reached the house and let himself inside. Making his way to the vid phone he decided to call Quatre first and then take care of cleaning himself up. For some reason he knew there was something up and he didn't want Hilde around while he spoke to the other ex pilot. He placed the call and waited for Quatre's response. He didn't have to wait long. A smiling, blonde face soon appeared on the screen.

"Duo! How are you my friend?" he beamed.

"I'm doing pretty good Quatre, how's it going down there on the earth?" he replied.

"Everything's okay here, just the usual never ending cycle of meetings and work, but then who am I to complain?" he giggled.

"Yeah it must be hard running one of the biggest companies around and raking in a fortune," he quipped.

Quatre smiled, he knew there was no malice in the words.

"So what's up Kat?" asked Duo. "Hilde told me you called, something about Trowa."

Quatre's eyes seemed to darken for a moment. "Yes, Trowa is back on earth. I think he had a few problems with the circus, but anyway he's here staying with me so I thought I better let you all know in case you tried to contact him."

"Thanks man," replied Duo. "Are you sure everything is all right, Kat? I mean... well... hell what do I mean?" he laughed that manic laugh.

Quatre understood the underlying question. "Let's just say he has a few things to work out, but he is okay and things are really looking up." 

Duo looked relieved. "I'm really pleased for you man, I mean after everything you guys went through together it's only fair you should stay together and be happy."

Quatre was touched by the other's concern. "Thanks Duo, that means a lot to me."

"Hey, no problem. So, have you spoken with the others lately?"

Quatre knew what Duo meant and so chose his words carefully. "I contacted Wufei and he and Sally are coming over in a couple of weeks to see us."

"So he is still working for the Preventers then?"

"Yes he is."

"Did you.... " his voice faltered for a second "Did you contact Heero?"

"Yes, I managed to get a hold of him but he wont be able to get here for at least another three weeks as he is on assignment with Relena at the summit meeting." Quatre waited for a reaction.

Duo sighed to himself. "Oh. So he's still protecting that maniac of a woman then?"

"I don't know why but yes he is," replied Quatre sensing Duo's sadness.

"Well, Q-man, I hate to do this but I gotta get going, Hilde is due home any tick and if she catches me sitting here in my greasy clothes then my life will be over." He let a hollow laugh pass his lips.

"Okay then, Duo, you take care and don't be a stranger. You're welcome anytime for a visit or to stay."

"Thanks, Quatre. Say hi to Trowa and the rest of the group for me and who knows, one day I just may surprise yer all and come down for a visit," smiled Duo.

"That would be lovely Duo. Bye."

"Catch ya," said Duo as he terminated the call. He slumped back into his seat and let the mask fall. _Heero,_ he thought silently.

The sound of Hilde's approaching footsteps brought him back to the present and he quickly got to his feet and went to the bathroom. He turned the taps on and watched as the water gushed forth filling the tub. As the level rose so he stripped his dirty clothing off and tossed it in the hamper. If nothing else Hilde had taught him to be a bit tidier. Turning off the taps he tested the water before stepping gingerly in. Lowering his body into the water he released his hair from its braid and leaned back, soaking up the warmth. His mind began to wander back over the conversation with Quatre.

He was glad that Trowa was back once more with Quatre. During the wars he suspected that each had felt something for the other. Damnit! They had been young kids playing a grown ups game, forced to be older than their years, who could blame them for finding comfort and solace in any way they could? His mind wandered further as he lay soaking, back to the wars when they had all been together and shared missions, safe houses and their fears with each other, never knowing if each day would be their last.

The bonds that had been formed between them were strong, so strong that Duo had doubted anything could break them apart. Duo had only made it through the wars because of one thing.

Heero Yuy.

Thinking of the cobalt eyed pilot sent a tear of sadness running down his cheek. He and Heero had been paired up together on numerous missions and always shared a room. They had helped each other out on occasions too many for Duo to recall. All he knew was at the end of the day Heero was there for him. They had been teenage boys thrown together under circumstances that were out of their control. Slowly over time Duo lost his heart to the Wing pilot. The times he had lain awake at night watching the rise and fall of the perfect soldier's chest as he slept, wishing he could be held by those strong, warm arms, be protected. But they were in the middle of a war and he knew he couldn't reveal his feelings for the other, that would put them both at risk. Not only would the missions be compromised, but Duo wasn't even sure if Heero was aware of anything that existed outside of the damn fighting.

Running the soap over his skin he mused over Heero. The boy had to be straight, the way that he had Relena fawning over him all the time, there was no way he could be interested in the same sex, and so Duo, who wasn't all that sure of his own preferences, had continued to admire from the sidelines.

As he shampooed the long, chestnut locks he thought again of the slim pilot. Knowing that he would never have the chance to take things further with the object of his affection he had accepted Hilde's offer and gone with her to run the salvage yard at the war's end. Now here he was, stuck in the same job and getting nowhere fast. It wasn't that he disliked his work, on the contrary he thoroughly enjoyed it and besides, he had thought that by getting away from the earth he would be able to conquer his desire for the Japanese man.

It hadn't worked.

Heero had proved though that he wasn't interested in him or any male for that matter, why else would he have gone to work for that girl? And Duo foolishly believed that by living with Hilde he would be able to straighten himself out. He snorted at the unintended pun. Oh sure he enjoyed being with Hilde but she was more of a sister to him and try as he might he couldn't find it in his heart to love her any different.

He sank under the water to rinse out the now conditioned locks before squeezing the excess water out and climbing out of the bathtub. Placing a towel over the wet mass he snagged another and began to dry himself off before reaching in for the plug and watching the water disappear. _Shit! He hadn't rinsed out the tub, Hilde would kill him._ Quickly he grabbed a cloth and began to remove the tell tale ring of grime from the edges. Once done he wrapped the towel around his slim hips and made his way to his room to get dressed.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Trowa had settled into his room at the Winner estate. His small amount of belongings had been swallowed up in the huge closets of the room that Quatre had generously given him. He allowed a rare smile to grace his features as he thought of the former Sandrock pilot. Quatre was way too generous.

As if sensing that Trowa was thinking of him Quatre knocked softly at the door. "Trowa... may I come in? he asked quietly.

Trowa moved gracefully across the room and opened the door, his breath caught for a moment as the vision sank into his brain. Quatre stood there wearing a tight pair of jeans and loose shirt with cut off sleeves. He looked stunning. Trowa swallowed hard as his eyes scanned the impressive form before him.

Quatre smiled, pleased at the reaction he had gotten from the tall teen. "Come on," he said as he took the other's hand, "There is afternoon tea waiting for us and a lot of catching up to do."

Trowa allowed himself to be dragged along behind the blonde, trying not to stare at that lovely ass that swayed so enticingly.

"I thought we would sit out in the gardens as its such a lovely day," said Quatre as he amusedly watched the other's attention wander.

"What?... Oh that's fine, Quatre," he managed to breathe out and then mentally chided himself.

Quatre giggled and then put even more of a sway into his hips as they made their way to the small table that had been set up on the lawn surrounded by flower beds. They sat and Quatre poured the tea. Passing Trowa a cup their fingers touched and electricity crackled between them. They sat enjoying the sun's natural warmth and exchanged idle talk. Then the moment Trowa had been dreading came.

"So tell me, Trowa, why did you come back to earth?" Quatre asked the question simply and with a voice that held nothing but sincerity.

Trowa placed his cup back on the table and crossed his long, slender legs; his brow furrowed as he contemplated the best way to give Quatre his answer. His mind made up he locked eyes with the blonde and began his story.

"I went back to the circus thinking I could pick up from where I left off. That was a mistake. It took me a long while to realize that, but eventually I did. Oh don't get me wrong, Quatre, I was welcomed back with open arms. I continued to work with the cats and the high wire and I thought I was happy. Catherine looked after me really well and did her best to make me feel at home and fit back in, and for a while there it felt like I had finally found my place. But then things began to change."

Quatre raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Everyone was still the same, still doing the same acts and the same jobs day in, day out, and I was content to continue on as I had left off, but then after some time it wasn't enough. I found myself getting restless and wanting more. More of what, I didn't know. Catherine tried to help me find what it was I was searching for, but how could she help me to find it if I myself didn't know what it was? I can't blame her for getting short tempered with me as I was frustrated with myself. I began to take unnecessary risks, at first with the cats as I knew they wouldn't hurt me, but then I started to play with fate on the high wire. That's when Catherine really took to me." The one green eye peeked out at Quatre from underneath that mop of hair trying to gauge the other's reaction.

Quatre sat still, hardly seeming to breathe. The lanky Heavyarms pilot who had never been much of a talker was suddenly speaking as if his life depended on it, and somehow Quatre sensed that in a way it did. So he smiled encouragingly at the other letting him know with his eyes that anything Trowa told him would not go any further; that Trowa had his complete trust.

Trowa read the emotion in the blonde's eyes and encouraged, he continued. "I knew I was putting myself in danger and in a way others as well, but I didn't seem to care. It took a small mishap with one of the lions to bring me back to my senses. No. no, nothing serious," he added hastily as he saw Quatre's face contort. "I was just a bit too relaxed around the female when she was in season. You know how grumpy lions can get when they want to mate, but anyway I found myself on the end of a side swipe. Suffice to say it jolted me back to earth rapidly, not to mention gave me a bit of a scare as well. Nothing compared to the ear bashing Catherine gave me later when she found out and insisted upon treating the wound." Trowa's cheeks blushed as he recalled the girl's ministrations.

Quatre whistled softly. "So where did the lion get you then?" he asked, noting the flush of color to Trowa's cheeks.

"Ummm... Let's say it was a close shave shall we?" said Trowa going a deeper shade of red.

"Oh, okay," replied Quatre, and then he also went red as he realized just where it was that the lioness had probably caught Trowa.

Trowa continued. "It was while she was fixing me up that I began to see the light through the fog. I finally figured out why I couldn't settle back into the circus. It wasn't the circus that had changed, it was me! And like that lioness I was miserable because I was missing the one thing that made me happy."

The look on Quatre's face at this was priceless. "You wanted sex?" he said, more than a little bewildered.

Trowa went into a coughing spasm. Recovering, he couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's innocence. "No, Quatre, that's not exactly what I meant," he continued to grin. "More like I was missing my mate. I was craving for that one person that made my life complete." He lowered his eyes.

Quatre thought deeply on this unexpected revelation from the quiet teen. He allowed his hopes to rise slightly. _Did Trowa mean what he thought he meant? Did Trowa miss him?_ Throwing all caution to the winds he decided to find out. Swallowing hard he cleared his throat and spoke. "Trowa? Does this mean you were missing me? That you wanted to come back to me?" He hardly dared to hope.

Trowa reached forward and took the blonde's hands in his own and staring deep into those teal blue eyes he gave his answer. "Yes."

Quatre felt the tears well up behind his eyelids and tried desperately to stop them from bursting forth. _Trowa missed him!.... Yes him! He had wanted to come back to him and now he was here._ "Oh Allah... thank you... thank you from the bottom of my heart," he whispered and then threw himself into Trowa's arms hugging the other tight to his body, laughing and crying at the same time.

Trowa was unprepared for the Arab's assault and was nearly knocked off his chair as he suddenly found himself with a laughing, crying and obviously very happy Quatre in his lap hugging him close. He let himself go and just enjoyed the feel of the other man next to him. 

Quatre pulled himself away from Trowa's chest and looked up into the one visible eye. "Oh, Trowa, you have no idea how much I have missed you. How I have longed for you to come back to me." Then on impulse, he reached forward and pressed his lips to the Latin's for a fleeting kiss. 

Trowa was stunned that the blonde still wanted him, after the way he had left him; after all they had shared through the wars and then he had just upped and gone back to the circus with never a thought that the other may have been bleeding inside just as he had done. It had taken him two long years to realize his feelings and now he just hoped that Quatre would forgive him and that they could start afresh. He felt Quatre's lips brush lightly against his own and blinked at the sensation. God how good that felt. He reached forward and returned the kiss, tenderly running his tongue across the lower lip of the other before breaking away and staring at the one he loved. 

Quatre was in heaven. His love had returned to him at last and there was no way that Quatre intended to let the boy get away from him again. He felt his heart overflow with happiness. It felt so good... so right to be in the other's arms. And then Trowa kissed him back. 

They sat, staring at each other for a while, each lost in their own emotions, content for the moment just to hold and be held. Finally, Quatre pulled away. 

"I think we should head back inside, it will be getting dark soon and I have some business to take care of," Quatre sighed. 

"Sure little one," replied Trowa. 

They stood up and entwining their fingers, began to move back towards the house. Reaching Quatre's study they stopped, Trowa pulled Quatre towards him and their bodies met as he lowered his lips and claimed Quatre's in a passionate kiss. He pushed his tongue forward seeking access to that sweet mouth and Quatre eagerly granted it. Their tongues explored each others mouths, mapping out the territory and claiming it for their own until the need for air stole the moment. 

Pulling away and panting heavily, Quatre spoke. "Remind me to thank that lioness will you?" he said before covering Trowa's mouth once more with his own. 

Hugging the smaller boy to his body, Trowa murmured softly, "Do you have to work now?" 

Quatre looked up into that emerald eye noting the lust there and immediately felt his body tighten in response. He swallowed nervously. "I'm afraid so, my love, I need to get a personal assistant and then I wouldn't have so much to do and can spend more time with you," he said. 

Trowa nuzzled the blonde's neck gently nipping and sucking at the skin. "I can be your personal assistant and take care of a lot of things for you," he whispered. 

Quatre moaned, he knew exactly what Trowa meant now. "That's not the sort of assistant I need." He laughed then playfully swatted the other. "Trowa as much as I hate to do this I have to finish off this paperwork. The sooner it is done the sooner we can play." And with these words he rubbed himself enticingly against Trowa's thigh. 

Trowa pinched his bottom lightly causing another moan to leave those lips. "Okay, you win, my love. I will leave you to do your work." And with another quick kiss, Trowa released the other from his embrace and headed for his room. 

Quatre sighed and watched the retreating form. He entered his office and moved to the desk. Now how was he going to concentrate on finishing this paperwork with the bulge of desire that strained between his legs? Reaching down he adjusted his erection into a more comfortable position and began to concentrate on his work. The sooner this was done then the sooner his arousal would be taken care of. He threw himself into the task with never before seen vigor. 

_~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~_

Heero shifted uncomfortably in his bed. He was tired. The day had been long and boring. He didn't know how Relena could sit through all that talk and still appear as fresh at the end of it as when it started. He thought back to Quatre's call. _So Trowa had returned to the earth._ He wondered why and then turned his thoughts to the other pilots. He knew Quatre had contacted them and that Wufei was planning to visit soon. He had promised to drop in himself once they got back from this seemingly futile summit meeting. It didn't take long before he was thinking again of the long haired pilot. Duo hadn't said if he could get down to the earth and visit or not. Heero wasn't sure how he felt about that. Part of him longed to see the other man again, but another part hoped he wouldn't as he wasn't sure if he would be able to control his feelings. 

He rolled over onto his back and studied the ceiling. It had been a long time since he had been with another and his hormones didn't follow the perfect soldier training. He felt himself begin to harden as he thought of Duo. His hand crept down over hardened nipples giving them a few quick pinches and tugs. Suppressing a moan he moved further down and slipped his fingers under the waistband of his boxers to touch the hardening flesh there. Wrapping his hand around his length he began to stroke, softly at first, sliding his thumb across the head and spreading the slickness. Gradually he began to speed up, imagining it was Duo's hand upon his shaft, Duo's fingers touching him, exciting him, bringing him closer to completion. With a strangled moan he found his release, shooting thick jets of creamy seed over his hand and stomach. Still stroking the now softening shaft he wondered if he would ever be able to find true happiness. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Duo headed back to the kitchen where he could hear Hilde rummaging around in the cupboards getting together the various ingredients for their evening meal. Taking a beer from the fridge he sat down and watched the dark haired girl as she cooked. Idle chatter passed the time and soon they were sitting eating the meal she had prepared. Hilde headed for the shower while Duo did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen, then taking another beer he went to the lounge and plopped into the chair to surf the TV channels. Soon Hilde joined him and the question he knew was in her mind broke forth. 

"Duo?" 

"Yes, Hilde?" 

"Are you going to go back to the earth to visit Trowa?" 

Duo rubbed his nose as he was apt to do when something was troubling him. Taking another swig from the bottle he looked at the girl next to him. "I don't know, Hilde. I guess I would like to, but I don't want to leave you here by yourself." 

Feeling as if it was now or never, Hilde slid across the couch and dropped her hand to caress the warm thigh through his sweat pants. Feeling encouraged when he didn't move away from the touch she snuggled closer. 

Duo felt the gentle caress and the warm body next to him and felt his body respond. It had been a long time since he had last enjoyed sex and his body was eager to experience the thrill and excitement once more. Before he knew what he was doing he had pulled the girl closer and wrapped his arms around her. He began to drop warm kisses on her hair and forehead. 

Hilde dared to tempt fate even more and slid her hand up and down the inside of Duo's thigh, each time taking her hand just a little closer to the junction of his legs. A soft moan escaped his lips as she lightly swept her fingers over the front of his pants. 

Duo's brain was screaming at him to think about what was happening here, but his body overruled common sense and his hand slipped under Hilde's shirt to cup gently at her breasts. He brushed lightly against one hardened nipple and then returned to torture the hard nub as he felt the girl responding to his touch. 

Hilde was enjoying every moment. She never dreamt that this could feel so good. She raised her head and finding Duo's lips she took them in a passionate kiss, pleased to feel Duo respond. 

Feeling things heating up, Duo pulled Hilde closer and then scooping her up in his arms he carried her into her bedroom and placing her on the bed, he crawled up next to her and continued to kiss her. His hands found their way once more under her shirt and he proceeded to play gently with her nipples, feeling her wriggle under his touch. 

Hilde was enjoying every touch, every caress. At last she had Duo where she wanted him, in her arms and in her bed. Her hands brushed lightly over the front of his pants feeling the hardness there and knew what he wanted. Feeling bolder she brought her fingers up to the waistband of his pants and then slid them underneath. Tenderly she ran them through the soft downy curls before taking his aching shaft and stroking softly, enjoying the moans that came from his lips. 

Duo was in a haze of lust. It had been far too long since he last enjoyed sex. The fact that it was Hilde he was lying with failed to penetrate his mind, all he could do was feel. And it felt good. 

He allowed his hand to stray downwards then run softly back up her thigh, pushing her skirt up and tracing his fingers across her panties. Quickly he slipped his hand underneath the cotton material and into the moistness that awaited him. Slowly he worked his finger inside, caressing her, mimicking what he wanted to do. 

Hilde began to tug at his pants sliding them down over slim hips and allowing his erection to spring free. She wrapped her hand around his length once more and began to stroke, she ran her other hand down between his legs and gently fondled his balls, rolling them in her hand. 

Duo managed to wriggle out of his pants and then set to work on removing Hilde's clothing. Once she was bared to his touch he began his torment in earnest. Running his slender fingers up her thighs and across her slick flesh he found the nub and began to tease it with his thumb, at the same time plunging two fingers inside her warmth. 

Hilde closed her eyes and began to pant as her pleasure increased. The feeling of Duo's fingers inside fucking her and the sensations he was causing sent her mind into overload. She climbed higher and higher until reaching the apex and crashing down the other side. 

Duo felt her tighten and spasm around his fingers as she came. He stroked her gently until the last ripples left her shuddering body. "Like that?" he grinned. 

She opened one eye and stared at the violet eyed boy before moaning her approval, then she began to tug at his shoulders, pulling him on top of her leaving him in no doubt as to what else she wanted. 

Duo felt his cock slide between her legs as he positioned his body over hers. Rubbing the head teasingly over her entrance he suddenly thrust forward into her warm, willing body. It felt so soft, so smooth. He gave a few experimental thrusts, enjoying the sensations. 

Hilde wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in deeper, she wanted every inch of him inside. 

Duo began to thrust slowly, building up a rhythm, enjoying the sensation of warmth that surrounded him. He buried his face in Hilde's shoulder and gently nibbled and sucked at her skin eliciting small moans of pleasure. As his cock continued to stroke her insides so he increased his speed. Closing his eyes to the sensation he let his hips guide him to that summit. 

Hilde began to thrust back feeling her own pleasure beginning to increase. Duo was a great lover and idly her mind wondered how he had become as good as he was. She quickly dismissed the thought as visions of a blue eyed man invaded her head. No! She wouldn't let herself even contemplate the thought. 

Duo felt his orgasm building, the fire in his groin increasing until it was an inferno. He felt Hilde's walls close around him as she reached her second climax and with a few more thrusts, his liquid passion shot forth from his cock to fill her completely. As it hit so he softly cried out Heero's name. Unaware that he had spoken the other pilot's name he continued to ride the waves of pleasure. 

Hilde heard though, and as soon as the words left his lips she felt her blood turn to ice. Had he been visualizing Heero all the time? In his mind was it Heero he had been making love to, not her? She felt her heart crack as she realized that no matter what she did or how hard she tried, he could not, or would not, forget the Japanese man. Oh how could she have deluded herself into thinking she stood a chance? 

Duo returned to the present reluctantly, not wanting to leave the pleasure center he had reached. Then his sanity finally winning through he came back with a jolt. He was in bed.... with Hilde... _Oh my god,_ he thought, _What have I just done?_

_You have just made love to your boss,_ his mind supplied helpfully. Quickly, he pulled his softening member out of the girl. "Hilde, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that," he mumbled. 

Hilde stared up at him, a mixture of emotions flitting across her face. She wasn't sure just which emotion she felt the strongest. Part of her was sated and happy that she had at last managed to get Duo into her bed. _But it wasn't your name he called as he came,_ reminded her conscience. That brought up the anger part. She was angry and humiliated that Duo had thought she was his beloved Heero when he took her. It slowly dawned on her that it didn't matter what she tried or did there was just no way that Duo was ever going to forget or stop longing for Heero. 

The anger won out. She had had enough. Raising herself up she stared at the back of the man now sitting on the edge of her bed, the long braid dangling between his shoulder blades and curling up on the sheets. "Duo," she said trying to keep her voice from shaking. 

Duo turned those gentle, violet eyes to look at her. "Hilde what can I say, what can I do to make it up to you? I'm so sorry I let things get out of hand. I should have stopped." 

Taking a deep breath and trying to suppress the rage and betrayal she felt, she spoke with deliberate slowness. "I thought by coming here and getting away from the earth that you would be able to make a fresh start. I thought you would forget about that other pilot. I will admit that I wanted you to make love to me and I was enjoying it until you called his name." She began to tremble as the anger surged through her veins. " I see now that you will never forget him. You will always think that it's him you are sharing the lovemaking with. Do you know how that feels, Duo? To be enjoying the most intense and intimate moment of your life only to have it shattered by your lover calling someone else's name?" she spat the words out. 

Duo cringed. This was a side to Hilde that he had never seen, never knew existed. He didn't like it either. "I'm sorry, Hilde, but I never said I could love you. I am what I am." 

"Yes you are, aren't you," she said with venom. "I think you should go, Duo. After this I don't think I could bear to look at you again." 

Duo felt the tears welling behind his eyes. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't get the former Wing pilot out of his thoughts. He had tried, god how he had tried. But he needed to face facts. Heero wasn't interested in him and now he had lost the only other thing in his life that held any meaning. His brain didn't register that it was Hilde that had done the seducing. All he was aware of at this point was that he no longer had anything left of his life worth hanging on to. He stood up and gathered his clothes, holding them modestly in front of his body as he faced Hilde once more. "I can't tell you how sorry I am Hilde. I really am. I guess I will go to my room and try to figure out what I can do to make this up to you." His violet eyes looked sadly at her. 

Hilde pulled the sheet around her nude form. "I think it would be best if you get all your stuff together and leave..... permanently. I can't even face working with you anymore, Duo." 

Duo choked back a sob of anguish. In a matter of minutes his whole world had shattered around him. He had no job and nowhere to live. He stared at the girl once more, the light in his amethyst eyes slowly dying. "I will pack up and be gone by morning," he said softly and then left the room. 

Hilde buried her face in her pillow and sobbed silently. She hated Duo for what he was, she hated him for his love of the other pilot, she hated the thought of him leaving; but most of all she hated herself for what she had done. 

True to his word Duo packed up all his belongings - which wasn't much - and had left before the first rays of artificial dawn spread across the sky. 

~* ~ 

To be continued....... 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Quatre exited the building from his day at Winner headquarters to find Trowa waiting for him by the car. "Where's Rashid?" he asked as he noticed the change of driver and vehicle. 

"I gave him the afternoon off," he said in his quiet voice.

"Oh," said the blonde cheerfully. "So are you my new chauffeur then?" he asked playfully.

"Actually I am your new personal assistant," replied the tall ex pilot with a look of amusement on his face.

"What?!" said Quatre.

"Well, you have been saying you are going to get one, but as yet you haven't done anything about it. You work far too much and I don't get nearly enough time to spend with you. Also I need a job as I'm going out of my mind with boredom at home. So I figure this way I can cover everything. You get more time off, I am not bored and we both get to spend more time together." Trowa smiled as he watched his love take in and digest all he had just said.

Quatre wasn't sure about this. He wanted Trowa to stay home and relax, after all there wasn't any need for him to work, Quatre could support them both easily. Then he looked at it from the other's point of view and saw the logic there. "Okay, you win," he grinned. "But don't go expecting any favors from the boss now will you?" he teased.

Trowa reached forward and stole a kiss. " I wont," he replied. "Now let me take you home, in case you have forgotten we have Sally and Wufei calling this evening for dinner."

The blonde covered his mouth with his hand. "Oh my, I had forgotten."

"See, already you can't do without me," said Trowa.

"Yup, you're right there my love," replied Quatre "Now come here and give the boss a proper kiss."

They locked their lips in a searing kiss before Quatre broke apart. "I think you had better get me home before I try to ravish you here," he panted.

"My, my, I haven't even been on my first official day and already you are trying to get into my pants," responded Trowa coyly.

"You're wrong there, my sweet," said Quatre with a glint in his eye.

"Ohh, am I ?" questioned Trowa, trying to look suitably offended.

"Yes, you are. I don't want to get into your pants.... I want to get you out of them," he whispered seductively. Then he quickly got into the car leaving Trowa standing outside a little stunned at the normally shy blonde's boldness.

Trowa recovered soon enough and jumped into the car also. Starting it up, he headed for home.

Quatre saw the effect his words had on Trowa and smiled to himself. This could prove to be very interesting. Having Trowa as his personal assistant would have its advantages. He felt himself begin to harden at the thought. A soft moan escaped his lips as a vision of Trowa in his office, bent over the desk invaded his mind.

Trowa, hearing the moan, glanced out of the corner of his eye and noted the Arab's distraction. Having some idea of what might be running through that head he quickly dropped one hand from the steering wheel and ran it up the inside of Quatre's thigh.

Quatre's eyes opened wide as he felt the caress and another moan escaped.

Trowa smiled wickedly and ran his hand up the thigh again, this time he went higher and brushed across the juncture of Quatre's legs.

Quatre squirmed feeling the touch. "Trowa?" he asked.

"Yes?" replied Trowa innocently.

"What are you doing?"

"Ummm, I'm looking for the stick shift," he said and as if to prove his point he ran his hand lightly across the hardness in Quatre's pants.

Quatre gasped at the touch. "I hate to tell you this, but the car is an automatic."

"Oh. Then what's this hard shaft I can feel?" replied Trowa, once more fondling Quatre's crotch.

Quatre melted into the touch. "Oh god, Trowa, if you don't know the answer to that one by now then there's no hope for you."

Trowa chuckled softly and continued to rub his hand over Quatre's clothed erection. 

*

"Here we are," he announced as he pulled the car to a stop in front of the Winner mansion. Turning the engine off he stole a glance at Quatre's flushed face. The blonde was looking very frustrated and uncomfortable to say the least. "I think we should get showered straight away. Wufei and Sally will be here in another hour and a half," and with that he got out of the car leaving a stunned blonde still sitting there.

Quatre couldn't believe what Trowa had been doing to him on the homeward journey. His aching cock soon reminded him though. Somewhere in his mind he registered that Trowa had mentioned a shower. Quickly he grabbed his briefcase and exited the car, jogging up the steps and inside to catch up with his teasing lover.

Trowa was in what was supposed to be his room preparing for his shower when a frustrated and aroused former Sandrock pilot caught up with him. Small hands slid around his waist and pulled him tight as he struggled to get his t-shirt over his head. Trowa jumped as the hands hooked the zipper of his jeans and began to tug it down.

"Not fair to tease the boss," a voice growled in his ear.

Trowa melted backwards rubbing his ass against Quatre's hips. "And just what does the boss intend to do about it?" he asked.

"Let me show you how I deal with unruly assistants," purred Quatre as he undid the button of the tight jeans and allowed the fabric to part. Quickly he slid his small hand into the depths and wrapped his fingers around the swelling flesh. Stroking lightly he felt Trowa shiver at his touch and his penis harden fully. "That's right my pretty one, stand to attention for me," he whispered into Trowa's ear and then began to rain small kisses upon his neck.

Trowa's legs felt weak and had he not been leaning into Quatre surely he would have slipped to the floor. The sensation of Quatre's hand stroking him, the thumb sliding across the head, teasing him caused him to begin to pant. "Ahhhh. More please, feels good..." he mumbled.

Quatre continued to stroke his lover bringing him closer to the edge. When he could feel Trowa's orgasm beginning to build he released Trowa's cock and pulled his hand out. Smiling evilly he said, "My is that the time? Our guests will be here soon. Sorry I can't play with you any more right now but I need to get myself ready," and with that he gave Trowa a quick kiss and left the room.

Trowa was in shock. His cock ached maddeningly, he was so close to coming and Quatre had just left him there, teetering on the brink. He blinked and shook his head. _Pay backs a bitch,_ he thought to himself. Gathering his mind together he went in search of his sadistic lover.

Quatre made it back to his own room and quickly stripped. Turning the shower on he dived under the warm spray knowing it wouldn't be long before his lover came looking for revenge. _Oh well that will teach him to tease me in the car,_ he thought and then cocked his head as he heard footsteps approaching.

Trowa heard the running water and dropping his jeans, slid into the bathroom. He could see Quatre's form silhouetted against the fogged screen. With one swift movement he slid the screen door open and entered the warmth. He pushed his body up against Quatre's and grabbed him around the waist. "It's not fair to tease me like that, angel," he murmured.

"Well, now we are even," chuckled Quatre.

Trowa took those lips in a passionate kiss, at the same time he took the soap and sponge and began to wash Quatre. They broke apart and Trowa pushed his love so as he had access to the front of his body. He began to clean the blonde thoroughly. Soaping over his chest and toying with hard nipples, moving down over that flat stomach, past blonde curls that nested at the base of that now fully hard cock and continuing on down those soft legs conveniently ignoring the swollen shaft.

Quatre moaned as Trowa by-passed his need and then found himself turned around. The gentle soaping continued across his back and down over slim hips.

Finishing off his legs Trowa gently slid his fingers into the cleft of Quatre's buttocks. Finding the hidden entrance there he massaged the ring softly with his finger.

Quatre spread his legs slightly to give Trowa better access and placed his palms against the tile to steady himself as the sensations flooded his nervous system. Wriggling his hips he tried to back onto that teasing digit and pull it into his body.

"Not yet, my sweet," murmured Trowa.

"Trowa... please. Don't torment me," panted the blonde. "I need you..."

"Patience, my angel, patience. I haven't finished cleaning you yet," replied Trowa.

Quatre shuddered as Trowa dropped to his knees and turned him around. Trowa was eye to eye with Quatre's need. He watched as the Uni-banged teen licked his lips in anticipation. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I think I will use my mouth to wash this part of you," replied Trowa huskily and his tongue swept out for a taste of heaven.

Quatre had to grab at the tiles to stop himself from falling as Trowa's mouth enveloped his length. The sight of his cock disappearing into that sweet mouth hardened him even more. "Nnnn... Trowa. Gods, what are you doing to me?" he cried.

Trowa was too busy nursing to reply, so instead he applied light suction to the tip causing Quatre to moan again. He worked the blonde's length into his mouth, releasing him and suckling gently then lapping at the tip. He ran his tongue along the underside before engulfing the shaft once more.

Quatre's hips began to move as he felt and watched the Latin's attention to his sensitive flesh. Trowa's tongue was everywhere on him, driving him ever closer to the edge.

Trowa reached his hand upwards and brushed lightly over Quatre's sac before delving into the cleft and finding the entrance to paradise. He quickly worked two fingers into the teen and began to stretch and prepare him, all the time his mouth continued to work its magic on Quatre's cock.

Quatre had been reduced to a whimpering mess. Trowa's ministrations supplying his body with pleasure he wasn't aware he could feel. Feeling the edge getting closer he ran a hand through his lover's wet locks. "Trowa, oh Trowa.... So good... I'm gonna.... cum..."

Trowa pulled back slightly as he felt the other tense and his inner walls clamp down on his fingers. He felt the vein begin to pulse as load upon load of Quatre's nectar left his cock to find its way down Trowa's willing throat.

Quatre began to slump as his climax began to fade. Trowa released Quatre's half hard cock from his mouth and catching the blonde before he could fall, proceeded to kiss him thoroughly.

As Quatre's senses returned he found himself turned around. Trowa pinned his arms above his head and spread his legs with his knees. 

Whispering seductively in Quatre's ear Trowa said " Bend over a little for me."

Quatre complied and felt the blunt head of Trowa's cock pushing against his entrance. He wiggled a little and relaxed as he felt Trowa's head slip in past that tight ring.

Trowa pushed forward slowly, feeling Quatre's body part to allow his entrance. Sheathing himself fully in that warm moist haven he stilled for a moment to give Quatre time to adjust to his size.

Quatre moaned his readiness. "Please Trowa. I want you to fuck me, fuck me hard."

Holding onto one of Quatre's hips to steady himself Trowa began to thrust. Withdrawing until only the head remained inside he thrust back in deep and hard. Soon he was pounding the other boy to the wall.

"Oh yes... that's it, baby.... More... Harder... Give it all to me... I need it... I want it so bad. Fuck me, Trowa." screamed the blonde.

Trowa smiled to himself. No one would ever have guessed that such words could ever pass such an innocent man's lips. But Trowa knew different. This was a side to Quatre that only he knew and experienced and he wasn't about to share with anyone. He reached around and taking Quatre's reawakened cock in his hand began to pump the boy.

Too much... It was all too much for Quatre to take. Pushing his hips back and impaling himself more, Quatre felt Trowa's penis brush that sweet spot inside him; twice more and the blonde was gone, tipped over the edge in a flood of passion. His seed splattering on the tiles.

Trowa continued to thrust as the Arab's inner walls clamped down on him. But try as he might, the tightness and heat was too much for him. Crying out Quatre's name he released his own creamy seed deep in the other's body.

As Trowa's softening member left his body, Quatre gave a moan. "If that's what a personal assistant can do for me then I should have employed one sooner," he mused.

"Only I am allowed to be your assistant Quatre," growled Trowa as he nipped the blonde's shoulder.

"My, my, possessive aren't we?" giggled the blonde.

"You're mine," came the response.

"Yes I'm yours Trowa.... All yours." He turned around to take Trowa's lips in a gentle kiss.

"We had better get moving, Wufei and Sally will be here soon," said Trowa as he reached to turn the water off.

"Yes I suppose you're right," replied Quatre and wrapping the towel firmly about his hips he headed back to the bedroom to get dressed for dinner.

~ * ~ 

"Aren't you ready yet, Wufei?" called Sally.

"I'm coming, onna," was the sullen reply as he walked into the lounge room.

Sally let loose a low whistle of appreciation and Wufei scowled in response. Secretly though he was pleased that she approved of his outfit.

Sally hardly ever got to see Wufei in something this good. By day he was in his Preventers uniform and when he was home he usually wore his white martial arts outfit or tank top. He felt more comfortable like that was his excuse.

Tonight he wore a pair of dark blue slacks that clung to his hips. A pale blue, silk shirt complimented the pants and highlighted the bluish tinge to his raven hair. A black, tailor made jacket hung loosely over his arm.

Sally wore a full length gown of pale yellow satin. The sleeves were of a fine lace and the bodice, while hugging her figure, dipped low enough to show some of her cleavage. A simple silver chain adorned her neck and a pair of silver tear drop earrings finished the display.

"Let's go or Quatre will be ringing to find out where we are," she said and led the way out to the car.

Soon they were walking up to the front entrance of Quatre's home, Rashid greeted them at the door and escorted them to the library where Trowa and Quatre awaited them with pre dinner drinks. Smiles, hugs and warm greetings were exchanged and everyone's glass filled. Rashid came in to announce that dinner was ready.

Seated around the large table the talk flowed easily, most of the conversation centering around the Preventers office and Quatre's business. By the time dessert was finished and coffee served the talk was brought back to the pilots themselves.

"So, Heero will be back in town next week," said Sally.

"Yes, the summit should be over by the weekend and he is due back on the Monday," replied Quatre.

"Why he insists on traveling with that woman is beyond me," stated Wufei flatly. "She's more trouble than she's worth."

"Ahh, but she is an important part of the peace project between earth and the colonies Wufei," answered Sally.

"Without her as an ambassador of sorts I don't think we would have the peace and cooperation that we do now between the factions," added Quatre.

"As much as I dislike the girl I do concede that she is a vital part of the ongoing peace," said Trowa.

"But why can't Heero let someone else guard over her now? I mean he has trained the staff, they all know their jobs," stated Wufei.

"You just want him at the Preventers," chuckled Quatre.

"Well you do have to admit that his skills would be much better used by the Preventers, he is wasted serving Relena," said Wufei.

"I don't know why he stays with her, but I am sure he has his reasons," spoke Trowa softly. Being a quiet reserved person himself he could relate to the silent, stoic man.

"How's Duo doing up on L2?" asked Sally trying subtly to change the subject.

"He seemed to be doing okay when I was last in contact with him," said Quatre.

"Is he planning on coming down to earth in the near future?" said Wufei helping himself to another coffee.

"I'm not sure. From the information I got from Hilde the salvage yard is going very well and I don't think he could be spared any time soon," replied Quatre.

"Shame. It would be nice if he could get here around the same time as Heero then we could all catch up and discuss old times," said Wufei.

"Oh you lot," admonished Sally. "All you ever seem to want to do when you get together is reminisce. The wars are over in case you hadn't noticed and it's time to move on."

"We are well aware of that fact, onna," growled Wufei.

Trowa surprised them all with a quiet laugh. He suddenly found himself on the receiving end of three pairs of inquiring eyes. He stared at them all from underneath that mop of hair that insisted upon falling across his face. "What?" he asked.

"You laughed," stated Wufei.

"Can't a person laugh when they want to? I didn't think it was a crime," said Trowa quietly still wearing his smile.

"Well, I love to hear you laugh, Trowa," Quatre beamed at his lover.

"I agree," stated Sally, "There has been so much grief and sadness with the wars that it's good to start to hear some laughter."

"I just found it amusing that you two, while you both argue and fight a lot are actually together," said Trowa as his gaze wandered from Wufei to Sally and back again.

Sally's face crinkled into a grin at this statement. "He's mellowed a bit since the wars. Not so stuffy any more," she chuckled.

Wufei frowned. "No choice with you around all the time. And I was never stuffy," he added.

Quatre watched the friendly bantering with a contented smile on his face. It was good to share times like these with his friends. All he needed now was to have Duo and Heero here as well and their circle would be complete once more. Heero would visit next week he knew, but Duo? When he had last spoken to Hilde to let her know Trowa was back the girl had seemed evasive and cold. It niggled at Quatre, it was as if she didn't want Duo to have any contact with the former pilots. He resolved to call Duo first thing tomorrow. Having settled that fact into his mind he brought his attention back to the dinner gathering.

It was very late when Wufei and Sally finally made their farewells. All agreed that they had had a wonderful evening and promised to get together again when Heero was back.

Waving good-bye on the front steps Trowa slid his arm around Quatre's waist and hugged the blonde close to him. "Happy?" he inquired.

"Hmmm I think so," was the reply.

"You think so? What sort of an answer is that?" he whispered, nuzzling Quatre's neck.

Quatre tilted his head to expose more of his neck to Trowa's lips. "I only wish that Duo and Heero could be here too. Hmmmm that's nice."

Trowa continued to kiss around Quatre's neck. "Heero will be here next week and I'm sure that we can persuade Hilde to let Duo have a couple of days off to join us as well."

"I'm not so sure about Duo. Hilde seems to be pretty possessive of him, at least that's the impression I get if she answers the phone when I call." He rubbed himself enticingly against Trowa's hip.

"Let me call then," said Trowa feeling his desire mounting.

"Ahhhh... okay then, you win. You can call tomorrow. Now, if you don't stop that I wont be responsible for my actions," he said huskily.

"Good," came the soft reply.

Quatre turned and taking his lover in his arms, kissed him long and deep. "Race you to the bedroom," he said, and with a cheeky grin he took off through the door and up the stairs, Trowa hot on his heels.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Duo stared out the window as the rain fell in sheets. The darkness and cold of the outside colony made him shiver. He knew he couldn't stay here though, he had to get moving and soon. It didn't look like the rain was going to let up so he may as well get used to the fact that he was going to spend another night not only cold, but wet too. A gentle snore reached his ears and he turned to gaze at the prone form on the bed. He allowed a rare smile to grace his lips. This one had been nice. Gentle and kind. Feeling just a little guilty he moved silently across the room and picked up the credits on the side table. Pocketing it he let himself out of the room and back onto the streets. Tugging his jacket up as much as possible he headed off into the darkness, at least he would be able to eat for a few days.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Heero threw the last of his clothing into the bag and zipped it shut. The summit had finally finished and their shuttle was due to leave in an hour. Heero was glad it was over. It had been one of the most boring of all the meetings he could recall. Relena was happy though which meant all had gone well. He was looking forward to returning to the earth and enjoying some down time. As soon as he got back he would place a call to Quatre and pay him and Trowa a visit. With that thought in his head he left the hotel room and went to join the rest of the group for their trip back to earth.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Trowa went into Quatre's study and picked up the phone, quickly he dialed the number of the salvage yard hoping he would get Duo and not that girl. He was out of luck though. Hilde's voice came down the line to him as her picture flashed onto the vid screen. Damn!

"Oh, it's you, Trowa," said Hilde as she answered the call.

"Can I speak to Duo, please?" he asked in his soft voice, a little put out by the woman's tone.

"Umm... he's not here at the moment," came the sullen reply.

Trowa got the distinct feeling that something was wrong. "Can you tell me where I can reach him then?" he continued, even more polite than before.

"No, I don't," she snapped

Trowa began to feel uneasy. The girl was hiding something. She wouldn't look at him on the screen and her words were short to say the least. "Hilde?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something wrong? Is there something you're not telling me?" probed Trowa.

"Look, I don't have time to waste chatting to you. I'm a very busy person. I will tell Duo you called," she said, then as she terminated the call she added under her breath, "If I ever see him again."

Trowa blinked at the blank screen before him. Now he knew that something was up, just what he didn't know, but he intended to find out.

Hilde sat back in her chair and sighed. It was true that Duo wasn't there at the moment. In fact he had left the very morning he said he would and Hilde hadn't seen or heard from him since. That was over two weeks ago. Where he had gone, she didn't know and she wasn't all that sure if she wanted to. Her anger at not getting what she wanted still burned deep inside. She was, however, somewhat surprised that Duo hadn't contacted the other pilots. She had assumed that would be the first thing he did. She pondered this for a moment. Then with a snort she realized he had probably contacted that Heero and was off somewhere with him. "Well good luck to him!" she muttered. It was none of her concern any more. She picked up her pen and continued to work on the mountain of papers that always seemed to fill her desk.

Quatre came into the study to see Trowa still staring at a blank vid screen. He sidled up behind his green eyed lover and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Did you make the call?" he inquired.

Trowa's brow furrowed, "Yes."

"And what happened?" coaxed Quatre, a bit worried as Trowa wasn't being very forthcoming.

Trowa stood deep in thought. "Well I spoke to Hilde. She said Duo wasn't there at the moment but would pass the message on."

"So why do you look so troubled, my love?" Quatre said as he feathered kisses over the nape of the other's neck.

"I'm not exactly sure, but something doesn't seem right. She was very short with me and wouldn't tell me where I could get in touch with Duo. When I pressed the matter she got quite upset and more or less hung up on me." Trowa turned around to face the Arab. "I just can't help but feel that all is not well there."

Quatre rested his head upon Trowa's chest, arms still wrapped around his waist. "You know, I never did care a lot for that girl. What Duo see's in her is beyond me. If I didn't know any better I would say she is determined to cut Duo off from ever having any contact with the rest of us."

"Hmmm. You could be right there my love. I will give it a couple of days and try to ring again," Trowa said, still trying to figure out just what it was about the girl that made him suspicious and uneasy.

Quatre nuzzled the tall man's throat. "Heero is calling in a few days. Maybe he has been in contact with him."

Trowa's pulled the blonde into a warm embrace. "You could be right.... but I don't think so," he sighed. "I will try again in a couple of days." Claiming Quatre's lips he proceeded to lose himself in Quatre's mouth.

 

~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~

 

To be continued.......


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Heero was back on earth and enjoying his few days of rest. No Relena to bother him, just time alone... perfect. 

Or was it?

Being alone gave him time to think and thinking was not always a good thing. After a couple of days of solitude Heero found his thoughts continuously straying in the direction of his fellow ex pilots. As much as he had tried to stay distanced from them during the wars he found he craved their company. Now with the current peace he could allow himself to care more and admitted that he enjoyed being with them and sharing their thoughts and memories. Idly he wondered if Wufei had made his visit to Trowa and Quatre. Then his thoughts turned to Duo. Surely the braided one had visited by now so it should be safe for him to pay his own visit without the chance of running into the other pilot. He decided to call.

The vid screen flashed and Quatre answered the call. A large smile spread across his face when he saw Heero's cobalt eyes staring back at him. "Heero! What a pleasant surprise." The pleasure in his voice was evident and sincere.

"Hello, Quatre. How have you been?"

"I'm very well, Heero, and what about you? You look as handsome as ever."

That brought a blush to Heero's cheeks. "I'm back from the summit meeting and have a few days off. I was wondering if the offer of spending a few days with you and catching up is still open?"

The blonde's grin widened. "Of course it is Heero. Trowa and I would love to have you come and stay."

"Thanks, Quatre, it's been a while since I last saw Trowa and I would enjoy catching up with you both."

"When can you come?... How long can you stay?... Oh Trowa will be so pleased to see you," babbled Quatre.

"Who will I be pleased to see?" said Trowa as he entered the young heir's office. "Oh, Heero! Hey how are you? Long time no see." 

Heero smiled as he saw Trowa's face appear on the screen behind Quatre. "Hi, Trowa, I'm well. You're also looking pretty fit I see."

"Yeah, well, I have to stay in shape to keep up with the boss here," he said and winked as he draped his arms over Quatre's shoulders and planted a big kiss on Quatre's cheek.

Quatre turned several shades of pink and squirmed in his seat.

Heero laughed. "I see I have a *lot* of catching up to do. I was thinking of coming over tomorrow and staying for a few days."

"Great!" smiled Trowa. "When will you arrive?"

"I thought I would leave early and be there for around 10 if that's okay?"

"That's fine, Heero. We will see you at 10 tomorrow then and please, stay as long as you like," Quatre said happily.

"Thanks, Quatre. I will see you guys in the morning then." With one last smile he terminated the call.

Quatre turned in his seat to face Trowa, his hand reaching up to caress a cheek. "It will be good to see Heero again," he murmured.

Trowa leaned into the caress. "Mmmm it will. I wonder if he has heard from Duo yet?"

"I don't know, I didn't think to ask," replied Quatre.

"Well, we can find out tomorrow." With a swift kiss to Quatre's lips Trowa left the blonde to finish his work. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Heero arrived at the Winner estate a little before ten. Quatre met him at the door.

"Heero!" he exclaimed. "Welcome, it's so good to see you again." He enveloped the other man in a bear hug.

Heero just laughed and wormed his way out of the embrace. "It's good to see you again too, Quatre."

"Come in.. come in... Trowa is in the library so I will show you to your room first and you can freshen up, then join us for coffee and a good chat," said Quatre as he grabbed Heero's bag and pulled the other behind him.

Heero followed behind Quatre listening to the young man's chatter. It felt good to be back amongst friends. Reaching the room, Quatre flung open the door.

"Here you are Heero. I hope everything will be to your satisfaction. The bathroom is just through there," he nodded his head in the direction of another door. "If there is anything you want or need please let me know."

 _What I want and need you cannot give me,_ thought Heero. "Thanks, Quatre, everything looks just great. I will be fine."

"Okay, then I will leave you to unpack and freshen up. Please join us in the library for some coffee and a good chat when you are done. There is so much to catch up on." with that said the Arab turned and left Heero to settle in.

Heero looked around the room, gazing at the luxury that surrounded him. Quatre certainly knew how to live. He wasn't in the least envious of the other. Quite the contrary. He enjoyed his own style of living. He had a rather nice house which was sparsely but comfortably furnished. He didn't want or need for anything. Anything in the chattels sense anyway. What he did want to make his life complete was currently living on L2 with that female. Shaking his head to try to clear all thought of the braided beauty from his mind he began to unpack.

Feeling much refreshed after a shower he headed down to the library to meet once more with his friends. _Friends...._ Heero mused on that thought as he made his way down the stairs. It was good to have friends.

The library door opened and admitted Heero inside, immediately Trowa stood up and placed the book he was reading on the stand next to his chair.

"Heero," he said in his quiet voice. "So good to see you again." He gave Heero a quick embrace before standing back to admire the other man. "I see you have filled out some more since we last saw each other. You're looking really good."

"Thanks, Trowa. You have gained a little yourself, suits you though," he smiled.

"That's what I keep telling him," said Quatre as he came up to stand behind his lover.

The three sat down and Heero helped himself to coffee. "So what's all the news since I last spoke with you?" he asked.

Quatre proceeded to fill him in on his latest with Winner Enterprises and Heero informed them of his current status with Relena's security team. The talk switched to Trowa and without going into a lot of detail Trowa told him of his unhappiness at the circus and his subsequent arrival back on earth.

"So you staying long on earth then Trowa?" he inquired politely.

"He had better," growled Quatre.

Heero raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm working for Quatre now," smiled Trowa.

"Yes, he is my personal assistant and there is no way I can do my job without him," the blonde added as he scooted across the sofa to press up against his love. To hell with the consequences, there was no way Quatre was going to hide his love anymore. The others could just accept it or not. Either way he didn't care.

Heero watched the display with an amused look on his face.

Trowa peeked out from that unruly bang trying to gauge Heero's reaction to Quatre's vocal and visual display. He needn't have worried.

Heero laughed. A genuine laugh that came from deep inside him. "I wondered just when you two would finally get together."

Quatre looked suitably stunned. "You mean it doesn't bother you?"

Heero smiled again. "No. Why should it?"

"Well, I thought... errr... I wasn't sure.... I mean... Oh hell I don't know what to say." Quatre looked helplessly at Trowa for assistance.

"Look, it doesn't bother me one bit. In fact I am glad to see you are finally together. During the wars we needed each other to retain some form of sanity. It was only a matter of time before it went further,"

Trowa smiled back at the Japanese youth. "It seems that Heero has a lot more intuition and insight than we give him credit for little angel," said Trowa softly as he pulled Quatre on to his lap.

"Well all I can say is it's about time. You two deserve some happiness," Heero said as he watched the look of love pass between his two comrades.

"Thanks, Heero. That means a lot to us," replied Quatre. "But what about you? You deserve some happiness too."

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm doing just fine by myself," said Heero and dropped his eyes.

"But I have Trowa and Wufei has Sally," began Quatre before a choking sound interrupted him.

"Wufei and Sally?!" exclaimed Heero.

"Well, yes, I know it seems a little hard to believe but they are sharing an apartment together and I know Sally is keen on Wufei. They share the same sort of interests and while Wufei won't admit to it yet, he really does feel for the woman." Quatre watched as Heero's mind took all this in.

"Wufei and Sally," he murmured. "I never would have guessed." and he shook his head.

"Then Duo has Hilde."

Trowa noticed as Heero's eyes darkened at the mention of Duo with Hilde. His body language also changed and he sensed the tenseness in the other. He continued to watch Heero carefully from the corner of his eye.

"I naturally thought that seeing as how you spend all your time protecting Relena that you two would become a couple," said Quatre and waited for Heero's reaction.

Heero's head snapped up at this. "Let me get one thing straight here, Quatre," his voice remaining calm despite the inner turmoil. "Protecting Relena is just a job. There is nothing going on between us at all."

"Ahhh, but the way she was always hanging around you during the war, following you, and now when we finally have peace you are still with her. You can't tell me that there isn't anything going on there," said Quatre as he tried to dig deeper and get Heero to open up a little.

Trowa watched as Heero seemed at war with himself. He tightened his grip around Quatre's waist and whispered in his ear. "Be careful little one, don't push him too hard."

Quatre wriggled in Trowa's lap. "I wont." 

Heero gazed at his friends. "I told you Quatre, there is absolutely nothing between Relena and me. I just protect the girl. She is an important part of the on going peace and it's my job to see that she stays alive to continue that work. I know she has a crush on me, but rest assured the love she feels for me is definitely not returned," then under his breath he added "My heart was stolen by another a long time ago."

Trowa, with his keen hearing, picked up on that sentence but elected to say nothing. He knew that in time he would be able to get more information from the youth, it was just a case of waiting.

Heero gave Quatre a look that quite clearly said "Drop the subject now." Quatre decided to do just that.

"Tell me, Heero, have you heard from Duo recently?" asked Trowa.

Heero's eyes flashed at the mention of Duo's name and he felt the familiar ache rise in his heart as he thought of the violet eyed man. "No I haven't. Why?"

"Well it's strange. Quatre contacted him a while ago to tell him that I was back on earth and that you guys were coming for a visit. He said he would try to come down at some stage when they weren't busy and see us."

"Well if he hasn't been yet I would say he is still too busy then."

"But that's not the point. I have a feeling that all is not well there. You see, I have tried to call Duo on several occasions and I just get Hilde. She keeps telling me that Duo isn't available and won't give me a number where I can reach him. She's very short and curt with her mouth and I really don't think she has passed on any of our messages. I'm sure Duo would have called otherwise." Trowa's voice sounded troubled.

Heero thought. "Has it ever occurred to you that Duo doesn't want us calling him?"

"No. I had thought that, but you know Duo, he always keeps in touch, even if it's only a quick call to let us know he's okay. To be honest, I'm worried about him."

Heero didn't like the sound of this at all. Having spent so much time with the Deathscythe pilot during the war he knew him well enough to know that Duo would not cut himself off from the other pilots. He rubbed his chin as his brain began to look at all the possible reasons for this unusual behavior."The only thing I can come up with right now is that he is either out on a salvage run and is too far out of communication range or that bitch is cutting him off from us all." The underlying anger was evident.

Quatre's eyes widened at Heero's strong words.

"Well I had thought the same thing, but if Duo was going on a salvage run he would have told one of us. That only leaves one thing..... Hilde," said Trowa softly.

"There is something about that woman I don't like or trust," said Quatre.

"Well there isn't much we can do about it. If Duo wants to contact us then I'm sure he will," said Heero, and yet in his heart he knew that Trowa's concern for the other pilot was not unfounded. "Give him a little more time. For all we know he could have a valid excuse and it's nothing to do with Hilde at all."

"I hope you're right, Heero. I will try to call again tomorrow and you see what you think," replied Trowa.

The subject was dropped and more pleasant things discussed. That evening when Heero retired, Trowa's words still haunted him. Just what was Duo up to? Why wouldn't Hilde let them talk to him? Climbing into bed he vowed to find out by calling himself in the morning.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 

Leaning with his back to the wall, Duo eyed the people as they passed, sizing up each one, picking out those that may be potential customers. The money didn't last long and he was hungry again. His lean frame, while still muscled, was getting thinner, and he was no stranger to hunger, but the pains still didn't go away. He could have contacted the other pilots, they would have welcomed him with open arms he knew. But what he had done to Hilde still burned inside and he couldn't forgive himself. He wasn't deserving of the pilots' care or friendship and until he could forgive himself then he couldn't and wouldn't accept anything from the others. He was too disgusted and full of self loathing to even consider that what had passed may not have been all his fault. He was the man for christ's sake! He was supposed to stay in control and he hadn't.

"Hey there beautiful."

A quiet voice broke into his thoughts and he jolted back to reality to see a tall, lean young man a few years older than himself staring at him. Quickly he slipped on his mask. "Ya talkin' to me?" he responded huskily.

"Yes. Would you like to go somewhere quiet and enjoy yourself?"

"Sure. Wherever you want man," he replied and leaned forward.

The stranger took his hand and led him down the street to a hotel that looked a little cleaner and not quite as seedy as the ones in the side streets. Before they entered the tall youth looked at him again.

"How much?" he queried.

"Depends on what yer want."

The guy looked his frame up and down and licked his lips. "I want to go all the way. How much?"

Duo did a quick calculation in his head, enough that would see him at least able to eat for a couple more days and told the other the amount.

"Right. And if you're real good I may even give you a tip," was the response.

They entered the hotel and the guy rented a room. Dragging Duo behind him he made his way up the stairs and found the door. Unlocking it they moved swiftly inside.

Duo cast his eyes over the interior. The large bed took up most of the space with a small cabinet containing a TV to one side. Another door led off to the bathroom. _Not bad,_ he thought to himself. Better than the usual dumps he found himself in. He turned to the man, "Shower first," he said and headed to the bathroom.

Duo finished his shower and came back out to let the other bathe. While the guy was in the bathroom Duo dried himself off and unbound his hair. There was a time when he would never let anyone see him with his hair down. It was something private and sacred to him. But that time was long gone. He found that most of the customers liked his hair loose when they took him, made them feel less guilty he supposed, let them think they were fucking a girl. So Duo put up with it. _Another way to punish himself,_ he thought.

Hearing the water turn off he removed his towel from his hips and lay naked on the bed awaiting the other man. He didn't have to wait long. The man appeared clad only in a towel and made his way to the beauty awaiting him on the bed.

Duo laid down the ground rules and the man seemed okay with them. Duo lay the other man down and gently pulled the towel from his body. He was surprisingly quite well toned. Muscular shoulders and firm stomach. Lean legs and the rising arousal indicating his willingness.

Duo set to work. He ran his hands up and down that torso, massaging the muscles as he went. He found a pert nipple and began to toy with it, squeezing and pinching gently. The moans he got were starting to affect him as he felt his own cock begin to harden. Leaning down he took one nipple in his mouth and began to lick and suck at it eliciting further moans. Noting the man's shaft fully harden he smiled to himself and then pulled away.

The guy opened his eyes as Duo shifted. "Why did you stop?" he growled.

Duo continued to smile and pulled the man to a sitting position, then he tugged at his legs to get him to sit on the edge of the bed. Realizing what Duo was trying to get him to do the man shifted so he was sitting with his legs slightly apart. Duo slid off the bed and onto his knees between the man's legs. He looked up into the man's eyes as he reached forward and swiped his tongue across the weeping head of the man's cock.

The guy shuddered as he watched the erotic vision before him and then stifled a moan as Duo's mouth engulfed him, the talented tongue running up the underside of his cock then flicking over the swollen head before engulfing his length into that warm sucking mouth again.

As Duo worked his mouth and tongue over that hard shaft so he reached between his own legs and finding his entrance began to work a finger inside preparing himself. He continued to tease and torment that cock, bringing the man closer to the edge but not letting him find the release he wanted as he stretched his passage. Judging himself to be ready he reached for his pants and removed a foil packet. Releasing the guy from his mouth he ripped open the foil with his teeth.

He worked the condom over the man's length and then pushed him once more onto his back on the bed. Then he straddled his hips and reaching between his legs took the base of the shaft in his hand, positioning it at his entrance and beginning to lower himself onto that delicious length.

The guy watched as Duo began to impale himself. His eyes lidded with lust. This little slut was good. A very talented mouth and now it was time to find out what that body could do. He groaned as he felt the head of his cock push through that tight ring of muscle and into the warm depths of the boy's body.

Duo dropped himself slowly, taking the full length of the other, feeling silky balls brush against his thighs as he seated himself to the hilt. Taking a minute to adjust he began to raise and lower himself a little at a time savoring the feeling of being filled.

The guy was eager for action and placing his hands on Duo's hips he took over and began to lift Duo as his hips thrust forward. He quickly established a rhythm enjoying the warmth and tightness of Duo's passage. 

Angling his hips slightly Duo managed to get the head of the guy's cock to rub against his prostate giving him pleasure. If he had to sell his body for sex to eat then he was damn sure he was going to enjoy it! He could feel the guy's excitement building and knew the end was close. He reached between his own legs and wrapped his hand around the shaft of his penis stroking roughly.

Watching the boy take his own arousal and begin to pump it sent the man over the edge. He cried out with pleasure as his climax hit, shooting from the slit to be trapped by the latex wrapping.

Duo gave a few more strokes and found his own completion. With a soft cry he shot forth stream upon stream of creamy fluid to cover both of their sweaty bodies and then dropped to lie upon the man's chest, both regaining the oxygen their lungs craved.

As the effect of his climax left him so Duo raised his body and felt the soft shaft slip from his passage. He lay next to the man and reaching down removed the condom from the guy's cock. He tossed it into the waste basket. After a few more minutes he got up and went back into the bathroom to clean the stickiness from himself. When he returned he picked up his clothes and began to dress. As he re braided his hair so the man stared at him.

"That was one of the best fuck's I have had in a while," he said. 

"Pleased you liked it," was Duo's reply.

"Oh I did, my little slut. In fact I liked it so much I would like to fuck you on a regular basis."

Duo looked cautiously at the man. "I'm not after a relationship," he stated flatly.

"Nor am I. But you are such a good lay that I would like to fuck you each week," he purred. "I have get togethers each weekend... you know the sort, a few guy's over a game of cards a couple of sluts like yourself and some hot sweaty screwing."

Duo's mind was working.

The guy sensing that it was just money that was causing Duo to hesitate played his trump card. "You would be very well paid for your services," he said slyly.

"What exactly do you want of me if I agree?"

"Just the normal stuff while we play cards, keep the drinks full, top up the snacks. Then after the game maybe a couple of blow jobs or hand jobs, the odd fuck. Interested?"

Duo licked his lips. The temptation was too good. "Okay," he agreed. "I will try it once and see from there."

"Good, my little slut. Here I will give you all the details." He wrote down the necessary information on a card, then he reached into his wallet and paid Duo. "I will see you on Saturday.

'Yeah, sure thing man." Duo pocketed the credits and card and left the room.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Heero sat with Trowa in Quatre's office. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans as Trowa placed the call to the salvage yard. The screen flickered as Hilde's face appeared.

"Oh it's you, Trowa," the girl said.

"Hello Hilde. Would I be able to speak with Duo please?" Trowa asked in his soft voice.

"He's not here," was the curt reply.

"Can you tell me when he will be there then?" pressed Trowa.

"Look I told you before, I'm not his keeper. I don't know when he will available to talk to you so stop calling here."

Heero had had enough of the conversation and moving across he pushed Trowa gently out of the way. Staring at the girl he spoke quietly but firmly. "Hilde it's Heero here. We need to talk to Duo and stop fobbing us off with excuses. Either let us talk to him now or give us a number where we can contact him."

Hilde's eyes went wide and a flash of fear swept across the depths as she stared back into cold blue ice, then quickly she looked away. Heero saw the fear and a chill swept up his spine. The way the girl avoided looking at him confirmed his suspicion... all was not right.

"Oh, Heero. I wasn't aware you were with Quatre and Trowa."

"Obviously," was the sarcastic reply. "Now where is Duo?"

"I will tell you the same, he isn't here at the moment and I don't have a contact number, now stop bugging me." She terminated the call.

Heero sat staring at the suddenly blank screen before him and then slammed his fist down hard upon the table. "That woman!" he growled.

Trowa placed a calming hand upon his shoulder. "Each time we call we get the same response. Something is up, I just know it and Hilde isn't going to tell us squat."

Heero thought for a moment. "You're right. We need to go to L2. It's the only way we are going to talk to Duo. She is hiding something so we need to confront her. Why, I will bet that she hasn't told Duo we have been calling."

"I will see if Quatre can spare me for a couple of days and see what I can find out."

Heero was worried. As much as he cared for Duo and wanted to find him to make sure all was okay, he couldn't get the time off from work to go to L2 himself. Besides, he wasn't sure what his reaction would be when facing the other man and the last thing he needed right now was to turn his world upside down.

Quatre was visibly distressed when Trowa told him of the conversation between himself, Heero and Hilde and insisted upon accompanying Trowa to L2. "We will both go Trowa. With two of us surely Hilde will back down and let us talk to Duo," he said.

"Be careful then," said Heero. He couldn't get that momentary look of fear that appeared on the girl's face out of his head. "I wish I could go with you but I have to head back, Relena has another appointment and I am needed there. I will leave you the number of the hotel we will be staying at and my code name. That way you can speak to me direct. Let me know as soon as you get there and find out anything."

Heero returned to the city and his pressing engagement with Relena, Trowa and Quatre took the Winner shuttle and headed for L2. Wufei - having been briefed on the current situation - agreed to stay on earth and play middle man between Heero and the others.

 

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

 

Duo looked up at the building in front of him and then back to the card in his hand. This was the address he had been given. He pushed the door open and made his way to the third floor apartment. Knocking on the door moments later he wondered just what would be in store for the evening. The same man he had spent the other night with greeted him.

"Good you're here," he said as he pulled Duo inside. "The rest of the group will be here soon so go through to the bedroom and strip. The other boy in there will be working with you tonight he will answer any questions you have and tell you what to do." With that he pushed Duo across the room and into the bedroom.

Duo looked around himself at the room. Another young man came out from the adjoining bathroom as he heard Duo enter.

"Hi there. I'm Shane. You must be the other part of the entertainment tonight."

"Duo," he replied and shook the other's hand. "So tell me, what exactly is it we are doing tonight?"

Shane smiled, it was a warm friendly smile. "Well we just keep their drinks up while they play a few games. Once they get tired of the cards we become the entertainment."

Duo raised an eyebrow.

Shane continued. "They really are just a bunch of frustrated, horny men. When they tire of the cards they like to get down and dirty. Usually it ends up with getting them off using your hand or your mouth. A couple of them like to fuck you if you're willing and occasionally one of them likes to be fucked."

"Okay."

"I suggest you strip and put this on," Shane said as he held up a black g string. "Turns them on even more to see you in one of these."

Duo took the offered scrap of material and proceeded to remove his clothes. The g string was small and only just covered him. God help him if he got hard. There was no way that this piece of material would be able to contain his arousal.

"Ready?" asked Shane.

Duo nodded.

"Come on then. Show time." The young man turned, letting his shoulder length, dark brown hair swing across his face and brush lightly against Duo as he took Duo's hand.

The first part of the evening went really quickly for Duo. Shane was right. It wasn't hard keeping the men's drinks topped up. He suffered the occasional pinch to his bottom but took it in good humor. Gradually the men began to get tipsy and interest in the game waned. Their host declared with a lusty voice that the cards were finished with and it was time to get down to the real fun of the evening.

Duo found himself with three equally horny men. He wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into and was feeling a sense of panic when he looked across at Shane. The other boy winked at him as he slid his hands down the front of the pants of one of the three men that were with hims. "Enjoy," he mouthed.

Duo nodded as he found himself picked up and carried through to the bedroom. Deposited on the large bed he stared at the men around him noticing that each had a rather prominent bulge in his pants. 

A few hours later and with a rather large sum of credits in his pocket, Duo left the apartment with Shane.

"So, how did yer find it?" asked Shane.

"Umm, different. " Duo replied. "I have only ever been one on one before. But it was okay."

"Yeah it's not so bad and a quick, easy way to make a few credits," smiled Shane. "Well I gotta head off. See yer again soon, Duo. Take care."

Duo smiled back. "Yeah, you too, man." Duo turned to head back to the old church ruins that was his current home.

"Hey Duo, me and some of the other guys hang out together in the park on the weekend. They're a nice bunch, would yer like ta join us. I mean that is if yer don't already have plans."

Duo thought for a moment. "That would be fun Shane, thanks. I would enjoy that."

Shane turned and stood in front of Duo. "You're a nice guy, Duo. I like you," and with that he quickly reached up and gave Duo a chaste kiss before disappearing into the night.

Duo stood for a moment, running his fingers across his lips where the other boy had kissed him. Quickly he slid down the alley way and back to his home.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Trowa and Quatre arrived on L2 and immediately booked into a hotel not far from where Hilde and Duo lived. After a quick shower they headed for the salvage yard and hopefully Duo.

The cab they caught deposited them out the front of the yard. While Quatre paid the driver Trowa took a good look around. He could see a couple of men working in the yard a short distance away, but neither one looked like Duo, they were too heavy built.

Quatre joined his love and scanned the area as well. "Any sign of him?" he asked.

"Not that I can see," Trowa responded.

"Well, I say it's time to confront the dragon then." With an evil grin Quatre took Trowa's hand and they headed for the office.

Hilde sat behind the desk with a stack of papers in front of her. She looked up at the sound of a firm knock. "Come in."

Trowa opened the door and ushered Quatre in before following himself. The girl behind the desk paled visibly as she recognized her visitors.

"What do you two want?" she spat.

"We have come to see Duo," said Trowa quietly.

"How many times do I have to tell you he isn't here at the moment?"

"Hilde, we are concerned for him. Every time we call you tell us he isn't here and that you can't give us a number to contact him on. Just what is going on?" said Quatre trying to keep his cool.

Hilde sighed. "He took off for a few days holiday. By himself. He said he didn't want to be disturbed," she lied, hoping they would swallow it.

Trowa watched the girl carefully, distrust written on his face. "Surely he would have left a contact number with you for emergencies or such?"

Hilde thought fast. "No, actually he didn't. He said something about getting in touch with his inner self." She could feel herself getting uncomfortable under that green eyed scrutiny. Oh how she wished they would just go.

"So when is he due back?"

It was a simple question but one that Hilde couldn't answer. "Umm, I don't really know. He just said he would be gone for a while and had left before I got up." _At least part of that was true,_ she thought.

Quatre stared at her, his inner feelings telling him that there was more to this. He didn't press the point though. 

"Now, as you can see, I am a very busy person, so I would appreciate it if you would just leave," she said with a tone of irritation.

"Come on, Trowa, It's obvious we are not welcome here," said the blonde and he turned to leave. Pausing at the door he spoke once more. "When Duo gets back you be sure to tell him to call us straight away."

Hilde looked up at the words and saw the anger in Quatre's eyes. "I will tell him," she said curtly, then went back to her work. As soon as the young men had left her office she placed a call to the vid phone company and had a screening program put onto the vid phone. At least now whenever a call came in she could see if it was one of those annoying pilots or not.

Instead of heading back out to the street, Trowa took a detour through the yard and found one of the guys there. Sauntering up to the man he asked if he had seen Duo lately. The other man was a bit more informative than Hilde had been. No, he hadn't seen Duo for about four weeks now. Yes, he thought it strange that Duo would suddenly stop coming to work. No, there wasn't any salvage operation going on at the moment. No, if Duo had gone on holiday he hadn't told any of them, which they though was strange as Duo was one of the guys and was never one to keep something such as a holiday to himself, he would have surely said something to one of them. They had all thought it a bit unusual to say the least that Duo wasn't there, but when they had approached Hilde she told them it was none of their business and so they hadn't pushed for any more details.

Trowa thanked the men and went back to where Quatre was waiting for the cab to come and collect them.

"What did you find out?"

"Not much, but I do know that Hilde is definitely covering something up. The guys haven't seen Duo for around four weeks and they say if he was on holidays then he would have told them he was going." Trowa rubbed his fingers across his temples trying to ease the beginnings of a headache away.

"Let's go back to the hotel and contact Wufei and Heero. Let them know what we have learned, they may have some suggestions as to where we go next," said Quatre as the cab pulled up.

They climbed inside and went back to their room. Once inside Quatre placed a call to Wufei and told the Chinese man what they had discovered. Wufei wasn't impressed.

"I will use the Preventer's network to see if any of our agents have seen him or know of his whereabouts," said Wufei.

"Thanks, Wufei. I still can't see Duo just taking off on holiday without telling anyone where he was going," the blonde said.

"No, I quite agree. It is most out of character for that baka to do something like that. I will call you as soon as I have anything of interest. By the way, have you contacted Yuy yet?"

"I'm about to call him now. I will be in touch. Good luck, Wufei." Quatre terminated the call. He stared at Trowa. "I guess I had better tell Heero now."

Trowa nodded.

Quatre once again placed a call, to the Merlin Hotel this time. "Hello, I would like to be put through to the eighth floor receptionist please." He strummed his fingers on the bedside table as he waited for the call to be connected. A sharp voice came down the line.

"Eighth floor, how can I help you?"

"I would like to speak with Doctor Zero please."

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Tell him it's Mr. Sandrock with a case of Heavyarms."

Trowa's eyebrows shot up.

Quatre giggled and waved his hands in mock defense. "It was Heero's idea."

"Remind me to have a word to him about his sense of humor, or in this case, obvious lack of it."

They were stopped from further comment as Heero's face came on the screen. "Hey, Quatre, Have you located Duo? How is he? What was going on up there?"

"Whoa there, Heero. Hold your horses, I'm afraid the news isn't good. Duo can't be found."

"What do you mean, can't be found?"

"Hilde said he had gone away on holiday, but wouldn't tell her where. I'm convinced she is lying. My inner sense is telling me that wherever Duo is he isn't happy and that Hilde has something to do with it."

"So, where would he have gone?" mused Heero. He didn't like this, he didn't like this one bit.

"I don't know, Heero. Look we have Wufei and the Preventer network attempting to track him down. Do you think that with your computer skills you can mess around and see if you can find anything... anything at all that will give us a clue as to where we can start looking for him?"

"Hn. Of course I will."

"Thanks, Heero. Trowa and I are going to head back to the space port and see if he has left on any of the shuttles in the last four weeks; that's how long it's been since he was at the salvage yard."

Heero's brow furrowed as he thought. "Okay, Quatre, I'm on it. I will call you tomorrow with anything I have found unless I get a good lead in the meantime."

"Right. Thanks, Heero."

"Don't thank me yet, we have to find him first." replied Heero and then disconnected the call. He folded his arms behind his head as he thought, then striding across the room he picked up his laptop and booted it up. "Now, Duo.... where can you be....?" His fingers began to move rapidly across the keyboard.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Duo had met up with Shane and his friends and thoroughly enjoyed his day with them. Shane was right, they were a nice bunch of guys and easy to get on with. Duo felt happy for the first time in weeks. He began to hang out a bit with the gang when he wasn't working and it reminded him a lot of his days when he was younger and used to run with Solo and the others. He thought of Solo and the friendship they had shared and then his mind went back to the wars and the other pilots. He wondered what they were all doing now. He knew that Hilde had probably spoken with them and that they knew he had left. He didn't expect them to worry too much over him, after all, he had always been the loud mouthed, practical joker amongst them. He would contact them soon. Soon, once he had healed a little more. 

His mind wandered off to a cobalt eyed pilot and his own eyes began to fill with tears. He hoped that Heero was happy. Biting back the sorrow he felt he tried to remind himself that it was his own stupid obsession for something he could never have... something that was forbidden to him that had brought him to where he was now. Nothing but a simple street whore. One who sold his body to survive. If he had had the guts he would have ended his sorry, miserable life the night he had his fight with Hilde.

"Get a grip on yourself Maxwell," he reprimanded himself. This life wasn't all that bad. Most of his customers were gentle with him, wanting nothing more than a blow job. Some delighted in fucking him and usually he enjoyed it. Then there was the odd one that just wanted to ram their cock right up his ass and brutally took what they deemed to be theirs seeing as how they had paid for it. Fortunately they were few and far between, but Duo had experienced a few and his body wore their marks for several days afterwards. Those were the times he counted as real punishment and suffered through it knowing he deserved to be used roughly, after all, wasn't that what he had done to Hilde? Used her?

He was on his way back to the church yard after being with a customer that had been extremely rough with him - to the point where technically it could have been called rape - when he saw Shane waiting for him. Since that first time together with the Saturday night, gang bang as they called it, Shane and Duo had become good friends. The money was good and enabled them to eat a bit better. Also it was constant. The rest of the guys were fun too. With all of Shane's friends being street workers with no home to go to they had moved to where Duo had shacked up as it was a bit drier than their last place. They were less likely to be found as well. Only Duo had known of the basement that existed under the Maxwell church and now that the church was still nothing but a pile of rubble, he had been pleased to find the basement still there and had taken up residence. Now half a dozen of them called the tiny room home.

Seeing Duo shuffling down the street, Shane's face crossed with worry. Quickly he moved to the other man's side. "Duo... are yer okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. The last one was a bit rough, but nothing I couldn't handle. "I just need to lie down for a while, that's all."

Shane helped Duo into the basement and made him comfortable. While Duo lay quietly he moved across the small room and fetched a bowl of water and cloth. Returning he lowered himself next to the long haired man. "Let me see, Duo." he quietly said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," said Duo as he went to push the smaller boy away and winced as his body underwent a momentary spasm of pain.

"Yer not fine. Now please, let me take a look. I only want to help you, Duo." Shane's voice, while gentle, held concern for his friend. Duo being slightly older than the rest of them had taken it upon himself to be their leader as such and more often than not, sold himself rather than see the others have to do so.

Duo moaned realizing that Shane wouldn't take no for an answer. "All right, yer win." he said and began to remove his clothing.

Shane drew in a sharp breath as he saw the fresh bruises upon that creamy, tender skin. Hand prints could be clearly seen upon the hips and small bite marks were evident upon his back and shoulders. As Duo dropped his pants so Shane could see that those thighs also bore bruising and some dried blood had gathered at the top of them. Swallowing hard he hoped that Duo wasn't too torn up inside.

Duo was too sore to care as Shane began to wash his body. The soft, gentle caress of the sponge eased the bruising. He sighed softly and let the boy clean him up.

Shane had cleaned nearly all of Duo's body. Only that sensitive cleft and his genitals remained. Taking a deep breath he spoke quietly. "Duo, I need to clean your cock and ass for you."

Duo mumbled and rolled onto his side so that Shane could clean the rest of him.

Tenderly, Shane washed his cock and balls. He was a little hesitant. He had seen Duo naked before, hell they had all seen each other nude, but this was the first time he had ever touched Duo in this most intimate way. Finishing quickly he pushed Duo back onto his stomach. "Duo, this may hurt a little as I need to clean you to see what damage has been done."

Duo just grunted in response.

Shane gently eased the creamy globes apart and was shocked to see some blood mixed with semen leaking from Duo's passage. As gently as he could he washed his friend. "I think you have been torn inside Duo. How bad, I can't tell and I don't want to go probing around too much in case I hurt yer even more."

Duo opened his eyes. "It's all right, Shane, I trust yer." His eyes slid shut again.

Shane scooted across the floor to their medical kit. Sifting through the meager contents he found a drop of antiseptic and a small tube of cream. Carrying his prizes he dropped back to the floor next to Duo and began to treat the man's injuries. 

Duo tried hard not to wince as Shane's finger gently made its way inside him to coat his passage with the cream. "You don't have to do this," he groaned.

"Quiet now, Duo. I will take care of yer. After all, look at the number of times yer have looked after all of us." Shane finished and handed Duo a pair of loose sweat pants. "I will get yer something to eat and then you get some sleep."

Duo put on the item and once more lowered his body to the mattress. He ached all over and while it felt better to be cleaned up and attended to, the pain was still there.

Shane brought him some warm soup and watched as Duo ate it. Once finished, Duo lay back down and Shane covered him with a blanket. "Sleep, Duo, yer will feel better afterwards." Placing a tender kiss upon Duo's head he left him to rest.

*

It was late evening and the rest of the guys were due back at any time. Shane waited patiently for them so as to let them know that Duo was hurt and needed quiet to recover. All the boys were subdued and a little scared that their leader - whom they all adored - was injured and made sure they were as quiet as mice.

It was early hours of the morning when Shane was awoken from his slumber. At first he wasn't sure what had woken him up and then he heard it again. A whimper then a groan. "Duo?" he called softly. Another moan was the reply. Feeling a little scared, Shane got up and went to Duo's side. What he saw shocked him.

Duo was moaning softly and rocking his head from side to side, sweat was running from his body and yet he was shivering uncontrollably. Shane reached down and placed his hand upon Duo's forehead, not surprised to feel the intense heat coming from him. Duo was burning up. Quickly he fetched a bowl of cold water and sponge, he began to run the cool liquid over Duo's body trying to remove some of the heat there. 

Duo's eyes flickered open but he couldn't recognize his surroundings or the boy that tended to him. "Solo?' he called.

"It's me, Shane, Duo. Please try ta stay still, yer have a fever," he said softly as he continued to wipe the sweat away, cooling Duo's skin.

"Hot... so hot..." mumbled Duo as he slipped into unconsciousness once more.

Shane stayed by his side, gently bathing the heated skin, not knowing what else he could do to help Duo. He knew that there must be an infection somewhere and that Duo needed something more than their pitiful first aid kit contained. Unable to do anything else he continued to bathe and hold the other man.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Trowa and Quatre had exhausted their search. No one fitting Maxwell's description had been seen around the space ports and certainly no one of his name had been on any of their flights. Heero had confirmed this after hacking into the various shuttle companies flight records.

Wufei had not had any luck either. The Preventer network drew a complete blank. None of the agents had seen anyone remotely like Duo on any of the colonies or the earth.

Trowa and Quatre had frequented the many clubs that Duo was known to favor, but no one had seen him for weeks. It was as if he had vanished into thin air.

Heero was beginning to get really worried. He had even gone so far as to check out all the morgues on earth and the colonies for any unidentified bodies, but again, nothing.

Heero paced the floor of the current hotel room he was in on the latest Relena engagement. Duo was out there somewhere, he was certain. But why did he vanish? Why hadn't he made any form of contact? It was as if the man didn't want to be found. He frowned. Duo must be hurting for some reason to disappear like this and he was sure that Hilde knew more than she was telling. He had tried to call the girl on a few more occasions only to fine the calls blocked. He knew he could easily hack through the preventative measure, but couldn't be bothered. Running his fingers through his messy hair he stared up into the night sky. "Duo..... Where are you?"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Duo continued to fade in and out of consciousness, the fever still running through his body. The infection had taken over and was merrily working its way through Duo's blood stream. Shane was doing all he could for his friend, but it wasn't enough. Duo needed drugs - antibiotics to be exact - and none of them had enough money to buy them. Since Duo had been sick they had only just begun to realize how much they depended on him and the money he made selling his body.

All the boys redoubled their efforts and tried to work as many customers as they could in an attempt to get enough money to purchase the drugs, but they could only get some here and there. While it was enough to hold the spread of the infection, it wasn't enough to kill it off. And so once the antibiotic wore off, the disease took hold again. It was a vicious circle, and one which Duo was beginning to lose.

During his bouts of delirium, Duo called out for someone. Sometimes it was Solo... other times it was Heero. Shane had no idea who Duo was calling as the man had never spoken of his past. All he knew was that these two must have had a pretty big impact on Duo for him to be calling out to them like that.

Duo had been ill for a week and a half and Shane was getting desperate. He needed to get more drugs for Duo, if he didn't his friend was going to die. Replacing the cool cloth on Duo's forehead he listened idly to the man's now quiet rantings. Duo was mumbling something about the wars... Gundams... killing.... Heero. There it was again, that name. Heero. Shane ran the name around in his head. He couldn't connect it with anything.

Duo screamed. In his mind he watched as Wing was destroyed. Engulfed in a blaze of red, orange and yellow...... HEERO! NO !!!"

The scream and the words made Shane jump a mile. Quickly he turned his attention back to Duo. He was in the grip of delirium once more, Shane tried to restrain the thrashing body as he murmured soothing words into Duo's ear. 

Eventually Duo stilled and his rantings became a quiet mantra of "Heero... oh Heero.... come back to me, Heero..." 

Once Duo seemed settled, Shane's mind was made up. If he couldn't buy the drugs to make Duo well then he had no choice but to steal them. He wasn't going to sit back and do nothing while his friend slipped further towards death. Leaving one of the others to keep an eye on Duo, he left the basement and headed out into the night.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Heero had returned to his home after another of Relena's meetings. He had begun to finally hand over some of the bodyguard responsibilities to the others so that he could spend more time searching for Duo. Trowa and Quatre had returned after finding nothing at all of Duo's whereabouts. Heero was, to say the least, beginning to panic. This was totally out of character for the American which made Heero wonder if Duo was either caught up in something he couldn't get out of, or even worse. Heero shuddered at that thought. He had given Duo's description to all the hospitals, but as yet there was nothing. Somehow he knew deep in his heart that Duo was still alive and waiting for him to find him. Heading for the vid phone he called the Winner residence.

"Hello, Quatre Winner here."

"Hi, Quatre it's Heero."

"Heero! Any news on Duo?"

"Iie. I'm afraid there is still no information. I have had an idea though."

Quatre's eyes filled with hope. "What is it Heero?"

"I am going to go to L2 and look for him myself."

"But Trowa and I have already searched everywhere in L2 that Duo was known to frequent and no one had seen him."

"I just have a hunch Quatre. I spent a lot of time with him during the war and he spoke to me a little of his background. I'm sure we missed something. By checking his younger day haunts I may get a clue. I just know he is there but for some reason he can't or doesn't want to contact us."

"You think he may be being held against his will by someone?"

"I'm not sure. It's a possibility. But Quatre I have to find out... I have to find him. If anything happened to him without my being able to talk to him... " Heero paused trying to regain control over his emotions.

Trowa, who had come into the study, watched Heero's face carefully. He noted the other's struggle to keep from displaying his emotion' and recognizing the signs, he spoke softly. "You will find him, Heero. Find him and tell him what you know in your heart. Don't deny yourself or him what little chance you have to grasp at happiness." Then draping his long arms around Quatre and kissing the blonde, he added. "Don't make the same mistake that I did."

Heero's eyes began to fill with tears. "I will find him, Trowa.... I promise. And I will bring him back home."

"Good luck. You know where to find us." Trowa terminated the call.

Quatre leaned back against Trowa's warm embrace. "Tell me that what I am thinking could be true."

Trowa smiled. "I have a very strong suspicion that Heero feels something for Duo."

"Hmmm. That's what I thought you meant with your words to Heero." 

Trowa moved around the chair and pulled Quatre from it. He sat himself down and placed the blonde in his lap, once more wrapping his arms about the youth. He began to nuzzle Quatre's neck. "I had an idea that Heero felt something for Duo when we were all fighting in the wars. I could understand him not acting upon it though as his training and the mission always came first. To admit he cared for another would only compromise both their lives. I'm not too sure if Duo felt the same way, but I have an idea that he did. My guess is that when all the fighting was over they found themselves having to face up to the reality. Neither one was ready for that and so denying their true feelings they went their own ways to try to sort themselves out."

"You know, you have a very wise head on your shoulders my green eyed lover. I would not have picked that up from watching Heero." Quatre snuggled closer to Trowa's chest.

"The only reason I think this, is because I went through the same sort of turmoil. I wasn't sure about you... about us. So I did the only thing I could do. I ran away to somewhere I knew was safe... familiar. Somewhere that I could figure things out. I was lucky. I couldn't deny what I felt and I suppose after that incident with the lioness Catherine could see it too. She is the one who gave me the final push to contact you." Trowa reached for Quatre's lips and took them in a gentle kiss.

"Im so glad she did," murmured Quatre as he began to feast at Trowa's warm mouth.

The blonde began to squirm a little in Trowa's lap feeling the arousal beginning to push against his bottom.

Trowa let out a small moan of pleasure. "Want you," he stated simply.

"I'm yours," came the breathy reply.

Trowa picked up his precious cargo and headed upstairs to the bedroom. Kicking open the door, he dropped Quatre in the middle of the king size bed and stood over him. "Strip," came the command.

Quatre giggled, he loved it when Trowa took charge. "Yes, master," he replied and began to remove his clothes.

Trowa watched, getting more aroused by the minute as Quatre's lovely body was slowly and tantalizingly revealed to him. When the Arab was completely nude he took him in an almost savage kiss of need and desire.

Quatre was dazzled by the intensity of the kiss and sat panting. Gazing with adoration at his lover he spoke huskily. "What shall I do now, master?"

"Undress me," came the reply.

Quatre bounded forward eagerly and proceeded to remove Trowa's clothes. A moan of lust escaped him as he lowered Trowa's pants and allowed the turgid shaft to come free. Subconsciously he licked his lips.

Seeing Quatre's obvious want, Trowa moved his hips in small thrusts towards the blonde. "Suck it, little one. If I am pleased with your work then I will fuck you."

Quatre eagerly obeyed. He took the thick length in his hand and lowered his mouth to surround that weeping head. His tongue danced over the sensitive tip, lapping at the precum. Running his tongue over the underside of Trowa's shaft he took the length into his mouth and began to suck gently. 

Trowa's fingers wormed their way into gold silk as his erection was gently bathed in that warm heat. It was all he could do to stop himself from thrusting wildly. He chanced a glance down at the angel pleasuring his need so well, and let a moan escape his lips. The sight was stunningly sensual, that blonde head bobbing up and down the length of his cock, bringing nothing but pleasure. His hips began to move of their own will, small thrusts as his fingers raked through that soft head of hair.

Quatre was enjoying the feast. He loved to suck Trowa, next to being fucked this was the Arab's greatest pleasure; and he was good at it. No one would have guessed from the outward appearance that the normally quiet, angelic young man had such a talented mouth on him and loved to be screwed senseless.

Trowa could feel his orgasm building and reluctantly pulled Quatre's mouth away. Quatre was quick to voice his disapproval at having his treat taken from him.

Pulling the angel to his feet Trowa sought his mouth and kissed him deeply. "I want to be inside you when I come angel, if you keep that up I will come now."

Quatre squirmed at the assault on his lips. Eagerly he broke the kiss and moved to the bed. Lying down on his back, he spread his legs wide in invitation. "Take me... Oh, Trowa, please take me now."

Trowa smiled with lust at the boy laid out before him so wanton. "Oh I fully intend to take you, little angel. I'm going to screw that pretty little ass of yours to the mattress. I want to hear you scream and beg for more."

Moaning at the very thought, Quatre's body began to move slightly on the bed. "Please, oh please, take me now, Don't make me wait." 

"Patience, my willing slave. I need to prepare you first."

Quatre's hand strayed down to his lap in an attempt to ease some of the ache there. This was one of his favorite games and turned him on so much. Trowa knew this and therefore teased and tormented his lover with strong words and actions, giving the blonde as much pleasure as he could.

"Don't touch yourself," said Trowa in a threatening voice. Just the sight of the blonde youth fondling himself would be enough to send Trowa over the edge and he wanted to be buried in that warm heat when he came.

Quatre whimpered in frustration which soon turned to moans of delight as Trowa crawled up between his legs and placed a slickened finger at his entrance.

Rubbing his finger gently over the tight entrance, Trowa watched as his lover's face contorted with pleasure. Gently he worked the finger inside and soon followed it with a second, stretching and preparing Quatre to receive him.

Quatre's mind had switched to overload. The sensations Trowa was giving his sensitive flesh driving him to madness. Feeling Trowa's finger brush his sweet spot his hips bucked and sparks flew behind his eyes.

"I think you are ready," smiled Trowa and removed his fingers from the warmth.

Feeling empty Quatre growled. "Please hurry and fuck me... I need you... now."

Coating his own erection with lube, allowing Quatre to watch his every movement Trowa stiffened even more, enjoying the tease. Finally he could wait no longer and raising Quatre's legs he positioned himself at that tight ring. Pushing forward gently he teased at the opening, seeking permission to enter.

Quatre tried to push his hips and impale himself, impatient with the slowness in which Trowa was teasing him, but Trowa held him firm.

"None of that..." he mused and then pushed further in feeling the muscle give way and grant him access to that warm, moist sheath. Pushing in slowly, Trowa called upon all his discipline training to stop himself from coming straight away. It was so tight, so warm. Quatre's inner channel stroked his shaft as he buried himself to the hilt.

Quatre began to push upwards seeking some form of movement, he wanted Trowa to move, hard and fast. "Please, master...."

"Please, what? My angel," teased Trowa.

"I need you to move..."

"Ahh, but I think I am quite comfortable where I am."

A low groan rumbled forth. "Damnit! I need you to thrust inside me... take me... make me yours.."

Sensing his love's frustration, Trowa smiled to himself. "So impatient...." Then taking a firm grip on Quatre's hips he began to move, pulling almost completely out then plunging back inside. Trowa built a slow steady rhythm, one sure to drive his lover insane with need.

It was working.

Quatre vainly tried to buck his hips, wanting the former Heavyarms pilot as deep as he could get him. Pure animal lust driving him on to try to find his own release from the throbbing in his balls and cock.

Reaching down and continuing to thrust, Trowa took Quatre's lips in a searing kiss, plundering that sweet mouth. He began to nip and suck at the other's neck eliciting more moans from his *slave*. Gradually he began to thrust faster. Angling slightly he brushed Quatre's prostate with the head of his penis and Quatre bucked beneath him.

Every touch skittered across sensitive nerves and registered in a brain that was aware of only one thing. Quatre was beyond reason... beyond comprehensive thought as his body was driven to higher and higher peaks with the pleasure Trowa was bestowing on him. His hips bucked as his legs wound themselves around his lover's slim waist, pulling Trowa's cock further inside him.

Feeling the end drawing near, Trowa's thrusts sped up, his body bathed in sweat as his hand wormed between their bodies to locate Quatre's burning need. Finding his prize, long fingers wrapped themselves around the engorged shaft and began to pump.

With Trowa's skilled fingers working their magic on his cock, Quatre climbed to the pinnacle and with a scream went crashing down the other side. Thick creamy seed spurting from the tiny slit to cover his stomach and Trowa's hand as he found his release.

Trowa moaned and buried his head in the juncture of Quatre's neck and shoulder as he felt the Arab's inner walls spasm and clamp down as he reached his orgasm. Biting his lip he continued to thrust, striving for his own end. Within seconds he followed Quatre to nirvana, filling him with his passion.

Both boys lay sated and spent, Trowa still buried deep inside his love as he tried to regain oxygen to his body. Quatre shifted slightly as Trowa's weight rested on him. Trowa raised his head and gently pulled his softening member from within that warm passage to roll over and lie next to his lover.

Quatre pulled the emerald eyed youth towards him and kissed his nose. Adoration for the other man shone from within those teal depths. Hugging Trowa close he whispered "Thank you, my love... Thank you"

Trowa peeked out through his unruly bang that lay plastered with sweat to his face. "You don't have to thank me, my sweet."

"Yes I do. I thank you for loving me, I thank you for the most wonderful, mind blowing sex, I thank you for living here with me; but most of all I thank you for understanding your feelings, which can't have been easy." Taking Trowa's face in his hands, Quatre proceeded to kiss his forehead, eyelids, nose and then his lips.

Trowa melted into the blonde's kisses, feeling safe and secure. His heart was full with love and he was glad he had come to his senses when he did. "I hope that you realize your feelings before it's too late' Heero," he whispered.

Quatre's keen hearing picked up on the words but he declined to respond, instead he sent his own silent prayer to Allah that Heero would be able to find Duo and that both would somehow find it in themselves to admit to their mutual love. With a gentle sigh he reached down and snagged the blankets, pulling them over their exhausted bodies.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wufei stared at the screen of the computer, eyes seeing but not registering. His mind was still full of what Heero had called for. His brow furrowed and he ran his fingers in circles over his temples. He couldn't see how Heero would be able to find Duo when all other attempts by them had failed. _But then again we are talking about Heero here,_ reminded his conscience. All attempts so far had turned up complete blanks. Even the extensive network of the Preventers had failed to shed any light on the former Deathscythe pilot's current whereabouts. He gave a small sigh and went to continue with his work when he sensed another's presence. He looked up to meet the gentle stare of Sally.

"Trust in fate, Wufei. Duo will be found. He can't hide forever," she said softly.

Wufei gave a snort. "You don't know Duo. If he doesn't want to be found then it's going to be pretty much dammed near impossible to locate him."

"I'm sure you are underestimating Heero."

Wufei growled, the true warrior in him shining through. That was one of the first things he had learnt... Never to underestimate the enemy. But Duo and Heero weren't the enemy, could he be letting his skills wane? He shook himself. No..... He knew Duo's motto well enough. I run.. I hide, but I never lie.... And Duo was certainly good at hiding. His skill in that department had helped him on numerous occasions during the wars.

"If anyone can find Duo... Heero can," said Sally as she laid a comforting hand on Wufei's shoulder.

'Wufei slumped. "I guess you're right."

"Come on then. Let's go home."

Wufei looked at the woman and realized for the first time just how important she was to him - to all of them. With never ending patience she had stood by them all and assisted them whenever possible in their attempt to bring an end to the wars. He gave her one of his rare smiles.

"That's better. Now, if you are really lucky I will even cook dinner for you," she said.

"Thank you, Sally. I am proud to have you as one of my friends."

Sally turned at this rare admission from the Chinese man and nodded. No words were needed, they understood each other through actions alone.

Turning off the computer, Wufei followed Sally out of the office and to the elevator.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The shuttled landed and Heero made his way along with countless others through the space port. Collecting his bag he exited the building and looked up and down the dirty street. His mind registered once more just how depressing the L2 colony was. Living on the earth had caused him to forget about Duo's home. For some reason the L2 colony hadn't prospered as well as the other colonies and this fact was abruptly brought home to Heero now as he walked along dirty streets and observed the many shabbily dressed people and the odd street rat. _Duo,_ he thought to himself as he passed a small gang of young boys.

His feet made their own path, heading in the direction of the salvage yard...to Hilde... To hopefully some answers. Although why the girl should talk to him when she refused to speak with any of the others hadn't crossed his mind. She was the last person to be with Duo, to speak with Duo, and he knew there was more to this than she was letting on. Somehow he would get her to talk. He had to. In his heart he sensed that both his and Duo's futures depended on what he could learn from Hilde.

A short while later Heero found himself entering the street where the salvage yard was located. Staring up and down he noted that at least this area of the colony was a bit cleaner than the rest. Standing at the entrance to the yard he scanned around. No sign of Duo. Well, he hadn't been expecting the youth to jump out and greet him, now had he? He walked under the archway and headed for the office.

Hilde was busy on the computer when an insistent knock came at the door. Raising her head in annoyance she called out, "Come in."

Heero, hearing the invitation, turned the door handle and stepped inside. A sharp intake of breath indicated that Hilde had recognized him.

Lifting her eyes from the screen, Hilde turned to see who had interrupted her work and took in a breath as she stared into intense cobalt eyes.

"Hello, Hilde"

She gulped. "Heero."

"I guess you know why I am here?"

Hilde's heart began to pound in her chest. Sure she was scared, but she was also angry. Standing here in her office was the cause of all her problems, the sheer audacity of the teen made her tremble with rage. "Get out!" she hissed in rage.

"No. I will not leave until I have some answers."

"I have nothing to say to you, Heero, now get out."

Heero watched as the differing emotions played in the girl's eyes. "I believe you do, Hilde. You see, we can't find Duo and I know that you are tied up in his disappearance somehow. I'm not leaving here until I get some answers." As if to accentuate his point, Heero folded his arms and leaned up against the door.

Hilde stared at the boy whose face was completely devoid of emotion. "Duo hasn't contacted any of you yet?" she said with a tremble in her voice.

"Iie, he hasn't. I will be honest with you Hilde. We are worried about him."

Suddenly all the fight went out of the girl and she slumped forward onto the desk. Cradling her head in her hands she began to sob.

Heero waited patiently, letting her cry herself out before pushing further. Hilde had cracked and he knew he would get his answers shortly.

Unable to bear the guilt any longer, Hilde succumbed to her inner feelings and let forth the flood of emotion she had held in check for the last two months. She had been sure that Duo would have contacted the other pilots by now. The fact that he hadn't made her blood run cold. And knowing that she was the cause of it did nothing to improve that.

As the sobs subsided so Heero moved closer. He laid a hand on Hilde's arm and gave a gentle squeeze. "Tell me what happened."

The command was simple and in a gentle tone, but it demanded a response. Tired of keeping the sorry story to herself Hilde relented and told Heero the whole sad tale.

"I thought that he had finally come to his senses as he made love to me, but then as he reached his climax it was your name that he called... not mine. I was deluding myself, I thought he had gotten over his infatuation for you, but I was wrong. He loves you, Heero, always has and he always will. I was just a substitute... something to fill in the gap, and when he called your name I realized that I could never hope to win his heart. I can't compete with you, and that hurt. Oh god it hurt so much. I don't know what happened then. I guess I just lost it." She stared out of unseeing eyes, reliving the moment in her mind. "I told him to get out... that I couldn't stand to see him anymore, that I couldn't work with him even. He was gone by day break and I haven't seen or heard from him since. Then when you guys kept on contacting me I got scared. I thought he would have headed for the earth or at least been in touch with one of you."

Heero's eyes clouded over, his mind and heart trying to grasp what Hilde had said. _Duo loved him? After all this time the feelings he had felt for the violet eyed American were returned? How could he have been so blind?_ Now Duo was missing and Heero knew he had to find him; had to find him and let him know that the feeling was reciprocated.

Hilde stared at the former Wing Zero pilot, the tears still fresh on her face. "I'm sorry, Heero. I really am. I thought he would lay low for a few days and then contact one of you. I had no idea he would just disappear like this." Then covering her mouth she added, "You don't think anything bad has happened to him, do you?"

"Hn," replied Heero, deep in thought. He was overjoyed that the other should feel the same for him as he did for them, but he needed to put his new found joy on hold. What was the point of knowing someone loved you if you couldn't tell them you felt the same? "I know Quatre and Trowa have searched all his usual haunts and turned up nothing." Seeing the distress in Hilde's face he softened a little. "I don't think he has done anything stupid, Hilde. I have been in touch with all the hospitals and no one matching his description has been admitted or treated in the last two months."

Hilde looked a little relieved and then her face clouded again. "You don't think..."

"No, Hilde. I have checked the morgues as well. Nothing."

She sighed. "I suppose that's good then, at least we know he is still alive."

Heero pushed off the desk and ran his hand through his messy brown hair thinking deeply. "I wonder?" he mused out loud.

Hilde looked up at his voice, the question in her eyes.

"Knowing Duo he would be feeling ashamed at his actions so he would run and hide. At least for a little while. The money he had wouldn't last all that long so he would need to get more." Heero began to dredge up memories. Memories from the past when Duo had spoken sometimes of his life on the streets. He was a deft pickpocket and it wouldn't take much for him to get back into that habit. Heero had a hunch.

"How far is the Maxwell Church from here, Hilde?"

Hilde thought for a moment. "It's about a two hour drive. It's on the other side of the colony, but why Heero? The church was demolished years ago, Duo was the only survivor I thought you knew that."

"Hn... I do but when you are threatened where do you go?"

"To a safe place?" responded Hilde.

"Exactly! The one place that Duo really felt safe when young was at that church. Can I borrow your vid phone? I need to contact the others."

"Sure," said Hilde. After all that had happened she felt it was the least she could do.

Heero placed a call to the Winner estate. Trowa answered.

"Winner residence. Trowa speaking. Oh, hi Heero, any news?"

"Yes, Trowa, I have a hunch as to where he might be," he replied.

"That's great, Heero, hang on a sec while I get Quatre and Wufei."

"Wufei?"

"Yes, Heero, Wufei and Sally are here, they called in to see if there was any news ."

Heero smiled. _It was good to have friends,_ he thought.

Trowa returned with the blonde and Wufei in tow. 

"So, have you found him yet? What's happening? Does Hilde know where he is? " The questions tumbled from Quatre's lips.

"Hold on a sec, Quatre and I will tell you what I have found out and what I propose to do."

The three pilots on earth listened eagerly as Heero gave them the story of Hilde and Duo's fight and the youth's disappearance. He skipped over the part of Duo's admission to Hilde of his love for Heero. They didn't need to know all the details he figured. Then he told them of his hunch.

"But Trowa and I checked out all around the Maxwell church ruins and didn't find a thing," said Quatre.

"Yes I know that, but I still think he is somewhere around there. It was the one place he knew love and felt safe," replied Heero

"I can see your logic," butted in Wufei. "It makes sense to me that Maxwell would go to ground. After all, it helped him several times during the war."

"I'm sure that after sharing so much together during the war that you would know him and his traits much better than the rest of us, Heero," Trowa added.

Heero thought on this. "I'm sure he is around there somewhere. I'm heading off to see what I can find. I will report in as soon as I have anything."

"Good luck, Heero. Our thoughts are with you," Quatre said.

"Find him, Heero, find him and tell him what he needs to hear, then bring him back home safe," Trowa said in a low voice. His eyes locked with the cobalt blue of Heero's.

Heero read the unspoken message in the Latin's green depths. "I will, Trowa... I will." Heero terminated the call.

~ * ~ 

Shane was getting really worried. Duo, while not having gotten any worse, had certainly not gotten any better either. The antibiotics had managed to halt the spread of the disease, but it was now in a stale mate. Shane had used up all the spare cash from their meager supply and the rest of the group couldn't work any more customers than they were already doing. They were exhausted. He had managed to pick a few pockets, but wasn't all that good at it and had nearly been caught last time. He racked his brain for what else he could possibly do for his friend.

During one of his few, lucid awake moments, Duo watched the young boy. "Shane?" he said weakly.

"Yes, Duo? I'm here."

"Let me die."

Shane was shocked. No way was he going to hear this from Duo! "No, Duo. I won't let you die. You are too important to us all."

"Please.... let me die. I can't fight anymore. I have fought for too long and I'm tired. Too much bloodshed... I can't bear ta live anymore... not with my memories. I have nothing left ta live for." Duo's voice came out as a harsh whisper.

"Duo, listen to me. I don't care what yer have done in the past and I don't want ta know, but stop talking like this. Yer are important, yer do have something ta live for. What will happen ta the rest of us if yer give up now?" Shane knew the words were strong and selfish, but he needed to get through to Duo somehow.

Duo sighed and a lone tear made its way down a gaunt, pale cheek. "So tired..." he mumbled as he began to drift into unconsciousness again.

"Rest, Duo. I will be here when yer wake up," said Shane as he pulled the blanket around the thin form. He was really worried now. Duo's illness had taken the spark of life from his friend and Shane was torn in two. He wanted the happy Duo back and the only way to get that was to take him to the hospital, but Duo had refused to go. When it had been suggested Duo had gotten himself into such a state over the idea that Shane had been forced to back down or risk his friend's health even more. He desperately needed the help of a doctor, but Duo wouldn't go and they couldn't bring one here. They didn't have the money to start with and if their hiding place was discovered then the authorities would move in and god knows what would happen to them all.

Dragging himself wearily to his feet, Shane made up his mind and after leaving one of the younger ones to watch over Duo, he headed out into the night.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Heero located the area of L2 where Duo used to run before becoming a Gundam pilot. The place was depressing to say the least. Everywhere you looked poverty screamed at you. Dirty streets and filthy children. Heero now understood why Duo had done what he did to survive and why he still felt tied to this colony. He checked into a cheap hotel and after depositing his bag, he went for a walk.

Feet moved by themselves as he found himself drawn to the ruins of the old Maxwell church. Staring at the pile of rubble and rocks that had once been a proud building, Heero felt his heart twist with pain. No wonder Duo had been able to wield his thermal scythe so well. The motivation behind Shinigami was staring him in the face. He picked his way over the ruins searching for a clue, anything that would give him an idea as to Duo's whereabouts. He found nothing. Disappointed but not dissuaded he stood with his hands on his hips and glanced around. _What had he expected? That as soon as he set foot in this area that Duo would come bounding out of the shadows to greet him?_ "Get a grip, Yuy," he scolded himself.

He caught a small movement in the corner of his eye and quickly his head snapped around. Darting his eyes about he could find nothing. Frowning, he continued his optic scan. There.... what was that? A shadow flitted across the ruins. Any normal person would never have noticed, but Heero was not normal. His senses had been honed and fine tuned to detect things others had no idea of. He followed the shadow as it moved out onto the streets. Dropping into stealth mode he tailed the figure.

Unaware that he had been spotted, Shane made his way across the ruins, keeping in the shadows until he was safely out in the street. With a quick glance around he moved off towards the more built up area of the small town.

Heero followed silently. Wondering just what this boy was up to, he continued to tail him. In some ways he reminded him of Duo, the way he carried himself, graceful and yet with purpose. He could tell he was one of the numerous street rats and where better place to start to try to find his love than with the people he felt Duo would certainly be closest to.

Shane strolled casually down the street, he was trying to calm his pounding heart by reminding himself that what he was about to do was to help his friend. He stopped outside a pharmacist shop and glanced again up and down the mostly deserted street. Seeing no one currently in the store he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, then with a few deep breaths to settle himself, removed something from the waistband of his pants and walked calmly inside.

His curiosity well aroused, Heero moved closer to the store that the boy had entered. Peering through the corner of the window he watched as the kid made his way to the counter and held up what appeared to be some sort of gun. His cobalt eyes widened. He should have known, the kid was after drugs. Giving the boy the benefit of his doubts for the moment, Heero wondered what the kid wanted with such things, he didn't look like a user and Heero had seen enough of them in his time to recognize one. He was jolted back from his musings however as the store exploded into life. Screaming and yelling erupted from inside and then with a crash the boy flew out of the door and began to run. Not hesitating, Heero followed.

Shane panicked. He thought it would be simple enough. Just walk into the store wave the gun, ask for the antibiotics and then leave. He hadn't counted on the man retaliating. Faced with a gun aimed at himself he lost control and ran. He could hear the sounds of the guy chasing him and his blood ran cold. _He couldn't let himself get caught ... he just couldn't! What would happen to Duo if he didn't come back?_ He pushed his exhausted body harder attempting to get away. His lungs screamed for air and his muscles protested at the sudden exertion. He was malnourished, weak, and in no condition for this type of exertion. Having given most of his share of the food rations to the younger ones his body could not cope, and when he needed it most it began to fail him. Suddenly he felt himself grabbed by the wrist and hauled down an alley way. Several more twists and turns and he was lost in the maze of the back streets and darkness. Finally he was allowed to stop and collapsed into a heap on the cold ground.

Heero looked at the boy who now lay at his feet, running his eyes over the form as he assessed him, noting the body shaking as he tried to force air into starved lungs. His limbs trembled as the oxygen managed to reach the muscles and feed them once again. The boy was young... maybe around 14 or 15. His clothes were torn and shabby, the color of them undetectable for the dirt. When the breathing began to resemble something akin to normality, Heero bent down, taking his weight on his haunches and stared at the youth. Putting a finger under the chin he raised the other's head to look into his eyes. Scared brown pools gazed into gentle cobalt.

Shane felt the dizziness beginning to leave him as his tissues recovered from their flight. He felt the other man crouch next to him and then his face was lifted upwards to stare into the eyes of his savior. At least he hoped he was and wasn't going to turn him in. His gaze was met with the most intense blue he had ever seen. Subconsciously he licked his lips. If he demanded payment for saving his ass then Shane knew he wouldn't mind letting him take his ass.

"Are yer going to turn me in?" he whispered.

"Hn," came the reply.

"Please, don't turn me in. I can give you whatever you want, blow job, hand job, hell yer can fuck my brains out if you wish just please don't turn me in..." said Shane with a sob.

Turning the boy's head again so he could see those eyes, Heero responded. "Why shouldn't I turn you in?"

Reading into those cobalt depths Shane felt something. He decided to trust in fate. "Please, I was only trying ta help my friend."

Heero raised an eyebrow, "You don't look like a drug user to me, so why try to hold up a drug store?"

Shane lowered his eyes. Should he tell this guy the truth or just try to lie his way out of it and when the opportunity presents just get the hell out of here? "I...I... sell them ta get money for food," he lied.

"Hn." Heero didn't believe this for one moment. The boy was far to unskilled for holding up a store. "So, how many times have you done this?"

"Lots of times," Shane replied, trying to bluff.

A smile tugged at Heero's mouth. Even with the possibility of being arrested the youth showed guts. Heero decided to let it slide. "You may be able to help me."

Now it was Shane's turn to look surprised.

"I am searching for a friend of mine. He used to live on the other side of the colony, but he left."

"What make's ya think I know this friend of yours? In case yer missed it mate, this part isn't exactly up market," replied Shane.

"He used to live here years ago. Something happened to make him leave and I believe he would have come back here to the one place he really knew." Heero's voice took on a saddened tone.

Shane stared at the man. He felt sorry for him and the tone of his voice suggested that he cared for his lost friend deeply. "Why would yer friend want to leave? Yer must have done something pretty awful to make him return ta this side."

Heero thought for a moment. "It's a long story which I really don't have the time to go into right now, but he has been missing for two months and I have to find him. There are some things that I need to tell him." Heero's voice trailed off.

Shane felt sorry for the other man but what could he do? "So what's this guy look like then?"

"He's slim, not quite as tall as me, well muscled with long chestnut hair. He talks too much and is usually cracking jokes, but his most startling feature is his eyes." Heero's face took on a dreamy look. "Those eyes... a most unusual violet color.... They make you want to drown in them."

Shane took in a sharp breath, Heero's mind snapped back to the present.

"Tell me. Have you seen anyone like that around here?"

Shane watched carefully, his instincts a mix of unsurety. "What is his name?" he whispered.

"Duo..... Duo Maxwell."

Shane tensed visibly. _Here was someone from Duo's past... Someone who knew Duo. Now he had to decide whether or not to let this man know of Duo's whereabouts. Here was someone that could possibly help Duo, but would Duo want that?_ Shane was torn in two, his loyalty to protect Duo warring with common sense that screamed at him to trust this man and let him help.

Heero could see the battle in those brown depths. This boy knew something of Duo. Of that he was sure, but he also knew the unwritten law of the street rats. You never disclosed any information on a fellow rat to anyone. Deciding to try to push the boy a bit, Heero cleared his throat and spoke. "You haven't held up a store before have you? You weren't after drugs to sell for food."

Shane glared. "Yes I have, I have done it lots of times."

Heero smirked. "I thought as much. You're not a pro. A pro would have planned the whole operation out properly, not just gone in there half cocked waving a gun around."

Shane seethed. "Oh. And what would yer know of such things?" he demanded.

"Let's just say I have had a lot more experience at this sort of thing than you obviously have. For starters the drugs you were after wouldn't sell, they aren't what the users want."

Shane slumped, defeated. This guy was right, he was an amateur.

"So why did you demand antibiotics?"

"Before I answer that could yer please tell me something?"

"Hn. What do you want to know?"

"Why are yer searching for this friend of yours? What is it yer want from him?"

Sensing that the boy held vital information, Heero decided to bare his soul. "He has been a good friend to me for years. I ... I wanted more from the relationship but wasn't sure how he would react if I told him. So I didn't. I realize now that I had made the biggest mistake of my life by not telling him. When I found the courage to do so he had left... disappeared.... I need to find him ... to put things right, to tell him how I feel and hopefully have a chance."

"And what makes yer think he returns your feelings?" Shane had to be sure before he gave out anymore information.

"That's why he disappeared. He confessed his feelings for me to someone else and they reacted badly to it so he left. Now I need to find him before it's too late. I ignored one chance at happiness and I will be dammed if I will do it a second time, especially knowing now that he also cares." A tear slid down Heero's cheek.

Shane raised a finger and wiped the tear away. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Heero. Heero Yuy."

Shane's breath caught in his throat. _So this was the man that Duo called for in his delirium. He knew that he would take Heero to Duo. This man was important to Duo, that much he had gathered from Duo's fever induced rantings._ Suddenly he felt as if a weight had been taken from his shoulders. _Finally here was someone that could help Duo without Shane feeling as if he had betrayed his friend._ Quietly he spoke. "The drugs I was trying ta steal... they are fer Duo."

The color drained from Heero's face. "What? Where is Duo? Is he hurt? Why hasn't he had medical attention?" The questions came forth in a barrage. Instinctively Heero reached for Shane and went to wrap his hands around the boy's throat. "If you have hurt him in any way."

"Heero, Let go! Yer hurting me. I haven't hurt Duo, I'm trying ta help him. Please, just listen." Shane trembled with fright.

Heero swiftly let go. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Tell me, where is he? I need to see him."

"There's something yer need ta know first, Heero," said Shane and he began his story, bringing Heero up to date on Duo from their first meeting to the man's current fight to stay alive.

Heero listened attentively, his heart twisted as he heard how Duo had been whoring himself to live, how he had taken in the others and looked after them all and now he was ill... possibly dying.... The pain in his chest reached fever pitch until it would surely rip him in two.

"So now you know the whole sorry mess. Please, Heero, I don't know what ta do anymore. Help me ta save him. He says he wants ta die, but I can't let that happen." Shane's scrawny body began to shake as his sobs burst forth.

Heero stood and pulled the other to his feet. "Come on. If Duo is as sick as you say he is then every minute counts. Take me to him, now."

Shane nodded and wiping his tears away he led Heero back to the ruins of the church. Slipping along the shadowed wall they picked their way over rock and stone to a small area that was at the rear of where the church once stood. Bending down Shane moved away some rubble and slid a large stone panel to one side, revealing a set of stairs that disappeared into the darkness. Motioning Heero to follow, he quickly entered the hole and sliding the panel back, headed down the stairs.

Heero's eyes quickly adjusted to the gloom as he stepped into a small room. A couple of mattresses were pushed up against one wall, some blankets folded neatly next to them. Further over there stood a couple of large boxes which contained clothes. Four large containers held water and a small, single ring gas burner stood off by itself along with a couple more boxes which held the meager food supply. Small, but kept as clean as the kids could manage under the circumstances. 

Heero noted two smaller boys who seemed a bit scared at his presence. They huddled together in the corner and cast frightened glances his way. A corner of the room had been sectioned off, shabby curtains made out of old, torn sheets serving as a screen of sorts. Heero's ears pricked up as he heard a familiar voice moan from beyond the screen. Without being aware of it, his feet carried him across the room. He raised one hand and pulled back the curtain. His hand flew to his mouth and tears welled in his eyes as his vision clouded with the sight he was offered.

Duo lay on a dirty mattress, the blanket had been pushed back revealing his very thin, fevered body. His hair was tangled and matted with dirt and sweat, muscles beginning to waste. The once creamy skin flushed with heat as he battled the disease within.

Quickly, Heero moved and squatted beside the mattress. He ran a hand across Duo's cheek in a gentle caress. "Oh, Duo.... Duo... What has happened to you?" his voice whispered.

Duo's eyes flickered as a familiar tenor graced his ears. His mind managed to register that he knew this voice. Climbing through the fog he managed to return to consciousness and opened his eyes to stare straight into cobalt blue pools that contained a mixture of grief, pain and love. "Heero?..... Heero? Is that you?" he managed to breathe out.

"Hai. It's me, Duo."

"W...W... What are you doing here?" came the hoarse question.

"Looking for you."

Duo tried to shift on the bed and grimaced as his bones and muscles burned with pain at the effort. "Please... go.... Leave me, forget all about me, Heero."

"Hn." Heero's eyes spilled over as he watched Duo's struggle. "I'm not leaving you, Duo."

Duo sighed. "Why? I'm not worthy of anyone."

Heero swallowed hard and looked into pale violet eyes, eyes that lacked the spark and luster that was Duo. "I can't leave you, baka. You mean too much to me. I know what happened between you and Hilde." Heero dropped his eyes. He could tell that Duo was sick... really sick and needed expert medical attention or he would die. But he needed to talk to him first, tell him of his feelings and hopefully give the former Shinigami something to fight for... a reason to live. "Duo, I know I haven't always been the easiest of people to get along with."

A flicker of a smile ghosted over Duo's lips at this confession.

Encouraged, Heero continued. "I have been a fool Duo. During the wars I began to feel something for you, something more than just friendship, but I couldn't let you know or it may have jeopardized our whole mission. After the wars and life was starting to settle back into peace mode I was lost. I wanted so much to tell you how I felt, but I was scared..."

Duo's eyes widened at this bit of information. _Heero Yuy scared?_

"I was scared that you would reject me... humiliate me for what I felt so I held my silence and hoped that in some small way I could get an idea of what your preferences were. Then you left with Hilde and that was as good an admission as I was ever going to get that you were straight." Heero's shoulders slumped. "So I took up the offer Relena made me in an attempt to try to forget about you, forget that I could never have you... not in the way I wanted anyway. It didn't work though. Oh, Duo, I'm so sorry. If I had only had the courage to speak up then you wouldn't be in this condition now," Heero trailed off, his tears flowing unchecked to drip off his chin and land on the mattress which drank them greedily.

Duo raised a weak hand and laid it on top of Heero's. He squeezed gently to convey he understood.

Heero smiled gratefully. "When you disappeared from Hilde's you had us all worried. At first I thought you had merely gone away for a few days, but then Hilde was being secretive and evading us all. She wouldn't even speak to Quatre and you know how persuasive he can be."

Another squeeze.

"So we started to search for you. Oh, Duo you have no idea what it has been like trying to find you."

Duo smiled inwardly at this. If there was one thing he could do it was hide.

"I guess I just got lucky, If it hadn't been for Shane here making a botched job of the hold up I may never have found you in time." Heero watched Duo's face for a reaction. The man seemed a little calmer. "Duo? There's something I need to know."

Duo stared through tired, pained eyes at the former Wing pilot. "What?" he croaked.

Heero licked his dry lips and wished the butterflies would leave his stomach, this was the hardest thing he had ever done. "Duo... Hilde said some things to me... things about you.... about your feelings..."

_Uh oh..._ thought Duo.

"Duo, I need to know if you feel the same way about me as I feel about you." There, he had said it, it was out in the open. Now he just had to hope that what Hilde had said was true.

Duo's mind was at war. Heero Yuy, the obsession of his life was here and had just admitted that he cared about him. At last his ears had heard the words he had dreamed of for so long. And yet.... Duo wasn't sure. He desperately wanted to tell the other boy that his feelings were returned, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. In the condition he was currently in he wasn't sure if Heero's admittance was genuine or just because he felt sorry for him.

Watching the tide of emotion pass over that gaunt face, Heero noted the hesitation. Duo didn't return his love, why had he been so foolish as to tell him how he felt, now he really looked like an idiot. "Duo, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Heero hung his head in sorrow.

Duo raised a weak hand and lifted Heero's face to stare into his eyes once more. "Are you sure? Yer not just saying this to try to make me feel better... because yer pity me? I don't need your pity, Heero," the voice was raspy and not just from the illness.

"No. I do not pity you, Duo. I care for you. I don't know what you would call it, but all I know is that being away from you all this time has been torture. Then when we do meet up it's worse. Seeing you and not being able to do anything about the feelings you cause has nearly driven me to madness. You make me feel alive when you are near. If that's what you call love then I am well and truly suffering from it."

Duo managed a smile.

Heero dared to search those violet eyes and felt his heart leap to see a small spark beginning to ignite in the depths.

"Then I think it is only fair to tell yer that I care fer you too, Heero. I have always wanted you, but certain obstructions were in the way. If you are willing then I am also."

Heero smiled, a genuine smile that came from within his soul. "Hai. Let's give this a shot and see what happens." He caressed Duo's cheek with the pad of his thumb.

Duo sank back into the mattress, all his strength gone. "Tired.... so tired...."

Heero felt his heart lurch as Duo slipped into unconsciousness once again. He looked around wildly for Shane. The other boy was waiting discreetly just outside the screening.

Hearing Heero call for him he slipped inside. "What is it, Heero?"

"How long has he been like this?

"About a week and a half."

"No idea what it is?"

"No. He's getting worse, Heero.... I'm....I'm scared he is going ta die if we don't do something for him soon."

Heero thought for a moment. He not only had Duo's health to worry about, but also the rest of these boys. What would happen to them when he took Duo away? He couldn't just take their leader from them and return to earth without so much as a second thought. Surprised that he could feel emotion and care for people he didn't even know, Heero realized he was settling into a normal life easier than he would care to admit. His mind made up he faced Shane.

"Shane, I need to go back to my hotel and make a few calls. I'm getting Duo out of here and home as quickly as possible. I have friends that can take care of him and make him better."

Predictably Shane's face fell as he knew he had to let Duo go.

Seeing the boy's distress Heero placed his hand on his arm and looked reassuringly into his eyes. "Let me finish before you start drawing conclusions Shane. You and the others have been very good to Duo and I intend to fully repay you all for your kindness. While I am at the hotel I want you to round up the rest of your group and pack up whatever you want to take with you. When I have made my calls I will return for Duo and the rest of you. I'm taking Duo home and you are all coming with me." There he had told Shane of his plan, now all he needed was for the other boy to agree. He looked expectantly into Shane's brown eyes.

It took a moment for Heero's words to sink in. _Heero was taking Duo back to earth with him. That he knew, but Heero also wanted to take the rest of them as well?_ He allowed a small glimmer of hope to grace his heart. "But, Heero... are yer sure? I mean there are six of us and that's an awful lot of responsibility ta take on."

"Hai... I know that, but what are you going to do if I leave you all here?"

Shane thought about that. "Life goes on, Heero," he said quietly.

"Hai, that it does. But this is no life for youngsters such as you. No one, and I mean no one should have to sell themselves to be able to eat."

Knowing what Heero said to be true, Shane still hesitated.

"Not everyone is as kind and gentle as you would hope. I have no doubt that you have run into a few, shall we say, rougher types yourself during the course of your work."

A nod.

"Tell me, what will happen if you find yourself unfortunate enough to be in the hands of one of these cruel, sadistic bastards? Or even worse... it happens to one of the younger ones? I would say that so far you have been lucky, but it will happen sooner or later. You're a good person, Shane. I can see that from the way you have taken care of Duo here. Let go of the responsibility, let me take you all back with me, let me give you the chance to live life and be a normal teenager." Heero watched closely to see how his words would be accepted.

Shane bit his bottom lip. Everything that Heero had said was true, he knew that. He wanted nothing more than to be free of this life, to have food in his belly, a roof over his head and not to have to whore himself to get it. "But where will we stay? Yer not that much older than us, Heero, and six is a large number."

"Let me worry about that. I have a friend that has a rather large extended family of sorts and I am sure they would be more than happy to have you all. Now, please do as I have asked and get the rest of the boys together. I will be back in half an hour." Heero turned and giving a last caress to Duo's cheek, whispered, "I will be as quick as I can, my love."

Shane watched the tender exchange and made his mind up. They would go. What did they have to lose? If the worst came to the worst they could always go back to what they were doing now, the only difference would be the location... earth instead of L2. "Okay, Heero, I will get the boys ready ta go."

"Good. I will return shortly." And with that Heero left the room and headed back out onto the streets to the hotel.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Trowa was reading a book keeping one ear open to the haunting melody that was coming from the violin his lover was playing. The melody came to an end and Trowa looked up. "That was beautiful, Quatre."

"Thank you. I have a soft spot for that particular piece. It seems to soothe the restless soul."

Trowa quirked an eyebrow. "Your soul is restless?"

Quatre put the violin lovingly back into its case and snapped the clips shut. "Yes, it is. I am getting really worried about Duo and Heero. We haven't heard anything for a while and that isn't normal for Heero. He usually reports in on a regular basis."

"This isn't the wars anymore you know, Quatre; he's not a soldier he's a free man and therefore doesn't need to report in as you put it."

"I know that, but you know Heero, this is a mission to him and when he's in mission mode he always checks in." Quatre ran his fingers through his hair. "You don't suppose that anything bad has happened to him as well? I mean, if Duo is in trouble or being held then the chances of Heero being in the same boat...."

His words were cut off as Trowa moved beside him and cuddled him close. "Now don't go thinking the worst little one. I am sure we will hear from Heero soon."

No sooner were the words out of Trowa's mouth than the vid phone sounded.

"There, see? I bet that's Heero now."

Quatre pulled himself from Trowa's embrace and practically ran across the room to the vid phone. He punched the button and waited impatiently for the screen to focus. Heero's face appeared. "Heero! About time, have you found him? What's happening? Why have you taken so long to contact us?" Quatre's voice stilled as he noticed a strange expression on Heero's face. 

"What is it, Heero?" said Trowa as he slid up behind his concerned lover.

"I have found him..."

Quatre grinned and gave a whoop of joy which quickly dissipated as he noticed Heero's tone. Something was wrong. "Heero....?"

Heero's voice choked for a moment. "I have found him, but he is sick... very sick. I need to ask a favor, Quatre."

"Anything, Heero, just name it." The blonde had turned very pale.

"I have to get him home as quickly as possible. I need to use your private shuttle, the commercial ones don't leave till tomorrow and he needs attention as soon as possible. Besides, I don't think he could stand the journey on the commercial."

"It's on its way, Heero." Quatre felt his heart tighten. "Just how sick is he, Heero?"

Tears welled in those cobalt eyes. "I think he is dying, Quatre."

Quatre raised his hand to his mouth in shock as his own tears spilled from his eyes. "No... not Duo."

Trowa took over then knowing Quatre was needing a little time to compose himself. "The shuttle will be there as soon as possible Heero. I will have a helicopter waiting at the space port to bring you directly here. I will notify Sally and all medical requirements will be waiting. I guess you don't want to take him to the hospital?"

"No. He won't go to the hospital. Oh and Trowa.... there will be a few of us. I can't explain now but I will give you all the information when I get home."

"Of course, Heero. Duo is of the utmost importance right now. Bring him home and let's make him well again. God speed." 

"Thanks, Trowa." Heero terminated the call.

Trowa turned to Quatre. "At least he has found him. Now, my little angel, let us get to work, we have a lot to prepare for their arrival."

Quatre nodded. "Just tell me what to do, Trowa."

Instinct told the former Heavyarms pilot that Quatre needed to be kept busy, that way he wouldn't focus and pick up too much on Duo's illness and make himself sick as well. Quatre's strange empathy, while a blessing most times, could also be a source of pain to the former Sandrock pilot.

"I need you to prepare one of the rooms for Duo. Set it up with a hospital type bed. I will make the necessary calls and get what equipment we need here as soon as possible."

Quatre nodded and left the room, calling for Rashid as he went.

Trowa turned back to the vid phone, he had a lot to organize. He called the shuttle first and sent it on its way. Being one of the latest models it was a lot faster than the commercial carriers and should reach the space port of L2 within a few hours. Next he called the helicopter to have it on stand-by. He was going to meet Heero at the space port. He figured with Duo as sick as Heero said he was the stoic pilot was going to need all the help he could get and not just physical, there was the emotional support as well.

Next he called the Preventer office.

"Hello this is Preventer headquarters, how can I direct your call?"

"Sally Po please."

"One moment, sir."

"Sally Po here. Oh, hello, Trowa, is there any news of Duo?"

"Yes, Sally. Heero just called, he has found Duo, but I'm afraid it isn't all good news."

The smile of joy that had begun to form was quickly replaced with concern. "He's.... he's not..."

Anticipating what the woman was trying to say Trowa interrupted. "No Sally, he isn't dead, but I'm afraid he is very very sick. Heero didn't say exactly what was wrong, but he is very worried about him. He seems to think he may be dying. " Trowa lowered his head.

Sally's hand went to her mouth. "Oh god no. Not Duo. Tell me, Trowa, when are they due back and where are they heading?"

"The shuttle is on it's way to get them now, they should arrive in about five to six hours. The helicopter will pick them up and bring them straight here. I have Quatre setting up a medical room now."

"Right. I'm on my way over. I will see what you have and get anything else we may need."

"Thanks, Sally. We really appreciate this."

"No need to thank me. After all you boys did for us during the wars, it's the least I can do."

"I just hope we aren't too late," said Trowa softly as he let a tear leave one eye.

Seeing the rare display of emotion from the Latin touched Sally deeply. 'He will be all right, I will make sure of that," she vowed. "This is Duo we are talking about, Trowa, and Duo has a lovely strong fighting spirit. I will not stand back and let that spirit die. I'm on my way."

Trowa stared at the compassion in the other person's eyes. "Please let Wufei know."

"But of course. I will be bringing him with me. See you soon." The call was cut and Sally was gone.

Trowa sat in silence thinking how lucky he was to have such good friends around him. He had been a fool to leave all this and think he could be happy with just the circus. Luckily he had come to his senses before it was too late, but would it be too late for Heero and Duo? His thoughts were interrupted as Quatre came back into the room.

Sliding his arms about Trowa's neck he nuzzled the tall boy's ear. "Did you make all the calls?"

"Yes I have. Sally is on her way. She will take charge of the medical supplies when she gets here."

"Good."

Trowa looked at his watch. "The shuttle should be docking up there in a couple of hours. The pilot will be in contact with us as soon as he begins his return. We should know more then." He reached around and pulled the Arab onto his lap. "Heero said something about there being a few of them but didn't go into detail. I guess once they are on their way home we will find out more."

"You know I can't believe that Heero found him when all the searching we did turned up nothing," said Quatre as he snuggled closer to Trowa's chest.

Absently stroking his love's cheek Trowa smiled. "I guess he had a lot more motivation than we did."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when we were looking for Duo we were looking for a friend and searched in all the spots you would expect to find a friend in. Heero was looking for his soul, and that is the difference."

Quatre allowed his mind to ponder this riddle for a moment then figuring it out he smiled. "Well at least Duo is still alive so there has to be some hope. He has come through worse than this." He tilted his head and searched his lover's eyes for confirmation.

"Yes, my love. Duo is a fighter... a survivor." He glanced at his watch. "We should be hearing from them soon. Let's get a coffee while we wait." He rose to his feet, cradling Quatre in his arms. Bending his head he captured Quatre's lips for a gentle kiss before lowering the smaller man to his feet.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Having made his calls Heero grabbed his bag and went back to the Hotel lobby to check out.

"Was there something wrong with the room sir?" asked the clerk.

"No the room was fine. Something unexpected came up and I have to head back to earth," replied Heero as he handed back the room security card and paid for the calls.

"Thank you sir. Have a safe trip and please stay with us again."

"Arigato," replied Heero and picking up his bag he exited the lobby. Once on the street he broke into a run. He had left Duo for long enough and was in a hurry to get back to the man. Not that he didn't trust Shane and the others, he did. But after seeing Duo so ill he needed to be with him, to hold him and comfort him. Try to share the pain if he could.

Shane had succeeded in gathering the group together and they had packed up their meager belongings and were awaiting Heero's return. The younger ones were looking a little scared. Everything was happening so fast around them. They weren't sure about trusting this stranger, but Shane had done his best to convince them that Heero was genuine and that he also cared deeply for Duo. So they figured if this Heero guy was as concerned for Duo as Shane said then he couldn't be all that bad. But that didn't mean they had to give him their trust.... not yet anyway.

Shane raised his head as he heard the slab being slid open. Quickly he moved to the base of the stairway and waited in the shadows just in case it wasn't Heero.

"Shane? Are you there?" came the question.

"Yeah, is that you, Heero?"

"Hai."

Heero came down the stairs and into view.

"Did you get everyone together?"

"Yeah, they're all here, packed ready ta go."

"Good. The shuttle is on its way. We need to get to the space port as soon as we can," Heero said as he moved into the small room heading for the part that contained his precious love. Pulling back the curtain Heero stared down at the long haired man. Duo was still unconscious, not having moved since Heero had left.

"I packed all Duo's stuff as well," said Shane.

"Right. Thanks, Shane." Heero bent to lift Duo, noting that Shane had put a thin jacket over the teen's shirt in an effort to keep him warm on their trip to the space port. Hooking his arms under Duo's knees and shoulders he was surprised at how light the man was in his arms. Duo had lost a lot of weight, something he really couldn't afford to do.

Shane picked up Heero's bag and slung it over his shoulder. One of the other boys grabbed Duo's duffle bag. Heero straightened himself up and looked around the motley group, noting all the boys for the first time. They ranged in age from Shane at about 14 to the youngest who appeared to be about 8. He gave them all a grim smile.

"Hi boys, I'm Heero. I'm sorry to meet you all like this but I don't have time for explanations right now. Duo here as you know, is really sick and I am going to get him the help he needs. I will answer any questions once we are on the shuttle... okay?"

The boys all stared at Heero wide eyed and nodded.

"Good, lets go then." Heero, carrying his precious cargo, headed up the stairs and out into the night.

Taking one last look around the tiny room they had called home, Shane followed the rest of the group out and hopefully to a better life.

*

Heero walked swiftly and the boys had to jog at times to keep up, but Heero wouldn't slow down. The sooner he got to the shuttle the sooner he could get Duo home and under expert medical care. Within ten minutes they were at the port.

Heero moved across the large expanse to the main counter. He addressed the person there and found that the Winner Shuttle was approaching the colony and should be docking very soon. A space port employee escorted the unusual looking group to the boarding area to wait.

The boys all looked around in awe. The place was huge. Then the youngster of the group, Toby, spotted the Winner Shuttle as it made it's connection with the colony and his mouth gaped open. He nudged Shane.

"Are we goin' on that?" he asked, his eyes as big as saucers.

"Looks like it, Toby," replied Shane.

"Wow! I didn't know Duo 'ad these sorts of friends," said the little boy.

"Nor did I Toby," replied Shane.

"So if Duo has rich friends how come he was livin' off'a the streets and screwin' like us ta live?" came the innocent question.

Shane looked fondly at the skinny kid. "I dunno Tob, but I'm sure he had his reasons. Maybe one day he will tell us, but fer now let's just enjoy it while we can and help Duo ta get better, 'kay?" He ruffled the youngster's hair.

"'Kay then, Shane." Toby continued to gaze at the large, white shuttle.

Heero nodded to the gate man as they passed through. He walked quickly down the corridor to the shuttle's open door. The pilot was waiting for them.

"Hello, Mr. Yuy."

"Hello, Benson."

"How is Mr. Maxwell?"

"Not good I'm afraid Benson. We need to get him home as quickly as possible."

"Understood, sir. As soon as your party is on board and ready, we will leave."

"Arigato, Benson."

"Don't mention it sir. Mr. Maxwell has always held a special place in Mr. Winner's employees' hearts. He is an exceptional young man."

Heero gazed down at the gaunt face cradled in his arms. "Hai, he is," he whispered.

The group moved into the shuttle and sat down. Shane moved amongst them making sure they all had their safety belts done up.

"Why do I gotta wear one of these things?" grumbled Colin.

"'Cause once we get goin' yer will float out of ya seat if yer not strapped in," sniggered Paul. "I thought yer knew that."

Colin huffed and Shane smiled to himself.

"Are we really goin' ta the earth?" asked Benny who was about the same age as Toby.

"Yup. We sure are," replied Shane as he tightened the small boy's belt.

"I bet I see it 'fore you do," piped up Toby.

"Yer just keep watchin' out the window, 'kay? Tell me when yer see a big, blue sphere," said Shane.

"What's a spear?" asked Mickey.

Shane laughed. "A sphere, Mickey, not a spear. It's another word fer a round object."

"Oh," said Mickey and began to gaze out the window.

Heero took Duo to the rear of the shuttle where the seats had had their armrests removed to make a smallish bed. Gently he placed Duo down and strapped the frail body in. Fetching a blanket he covered his love, tucking the blanket firmly around him. Satisfied, he moved back down the aisle to check on the rest of the passengers. "All strapped in?" he asked.

Five heads nodded vigorously.

"All secured, Heero," said Shane.

"Good." Heero moved towards the cockpit. "Ready for take off, Benson," he said.

"Roger, Mr. Yuy. Control this is Winner Shuttle five niner zero requesting clearance for lift off."

"Winner shuttle five niner zero this is control... You are cleared for take off..."

The rest of the exchange was lost as Heero made his way back to Duo and strapped himself into the seat opposite the former Deathscythe pilot.

The shuttle's engines roared into life. Benny grabbed a hold of Shane's hand as the shuttle jolted slightly as it pulled away from its docking port. Shane squeezed the younger boy's hand reassuringly. The rest of the boys stared in wonder as they saw the colony they had called home from the outside.

"Wow... did we really live in there?" said Toby.

"Yup. Looks different from out 'ere," said Paul.

"Jus' look at all 'em stars," said Colin with his face plastered against the tiny window.

"Where?" asked Benny, his fear of the shuttle beginning to disappear.

Shane chuckled to himself at the innocence of the youngsters. It was his first time in space too and he was just as overwhelmed as the rest of them, but he was too concerned with Duo's health to be able to enjoy the view of the universe. Turning his head he could just see the top of Heero's brown mop over the seats. Carefully unbuckling his safety belt he floated between the seats to where Heero sat holding Duo's hand.

"Any change?" he asked quietly.

"No," said Heero as he caressed the back of Duo's hand with his thumb.

Toby leaned across to Benny and whispered. "That Heero guy must really love Duo. He aint left him alone."

"I'm glad Duo has someone ta look after 'im and make 'im better. He's a good guy," responded Benny.

Toby switched his attention back to watching the stars and seeking out his first glimpse of the *sphere*

Shane sat with Heero for a while, noting how the man gently caressed Duo's cheek as he pushed a stray lock of hair from his face. _Duo was a lucky guy to have someone like Heero,_ he thought. Then his mind switched and he began to wonder how the two had met. Whatever the connection it was certainly strong. He made a mental note to ask Heero someday.

A small squabble brought Heero and Shane from their thoughts.

"Leave it done up!"

"But I gotta go."

"No ya don't. Yer jus' wanna float around."

"That's not true. I hafta go."

Heero quirked an eyebrow at Shane who shrugged his shoulders.

"Can't yer hold it?"

"No.... I really hafta go."

Shane stood up but Heero motioned him to sit with Duo, so Shane sat and let Heero deal with the argument.

Heero floated down the aisle. "What's up, guys?"

"He reckons he has ta go ta the bathroom," said Colin and nodded in Mickey's direction.

Heero stared at the blue eyed boy. "You need the bathroom?"

"Yeah," came the mumbled reply.

"Come on then, I'll take you," said Heero and held out his hand.

Mickey quickly undid his belt and floated out of the seat. He poked his tongue out at Colin as he took Heero's hand and allowed the man to lead him to the bathroom. Heero waited patiently for the youngster to finish and then took him back to his seat. Once he was secured again Heero looked at the group. Now seemed as good a time as any to tell them what his plan was. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

Five faces turned and looked at him expectantly.

"As you all know, Duo is very sick. I am taking him to my friend's place where they have the necessary equipment to make him better. This friend has a really big house so we are all going to stay there with him while Duo gets better. Is that okay with you guys?"

"That's fine with us mister Heero. We want Duo ta be the same as he was before," said Paul.

"How do yer know Duo?" piped up Toby.

Shane cocked an ear, eager to learn something of the past between these two.

"Duo and I have been friends for years....." he began before being interrupted by Toby.

"Yeah we knows that already... where did yer meet?" Toby asked impatiently.

Heero smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. "A long time ago during the wars."

"You fought in the wars?" said Benny with wide eyes.

"Yes, we both did. The first time I met Duo, he shot me.... twice..."

"He shot you!?" chorused the boys.

"What are you lot? A bunch of parrots?" said Heero, a grin forming at the corners of his mouth.

The boys all looked suitably miffed at this.

"Hai, he shot me, but he didn't know at the time that I was the same as him."

Five pairs of eyes bored into Heero's.

"We were Gundam pilots."

The words fell like a stone. Heero watched as the boys took this in.

"Yer was a Gundam pilot?... Cool," said Benny.

"Oh, wow! Which Gundam did yer pilot, mister Heero?" asked Toby, enthralled.

"I was pilot 01. My Gundam was Wing... Wing Zero..."

"So who was Duo then?" Paul asked.

"He was known as pilot 02. His Gundam was Deathscythe."

"Hey, I seen pictures of some of them Gundam things. One had this really cool gadgetry thingy, looked like a big curved knife. I think it was called a sim..sim..." Colin said.

"That would have been Sandrock. Pilot 04's Gundam. He had two of those, they were called scimitars. Mr. Winner, who owns this shuttle and whose place we are going to was Sandrock's pilot."

"How many of ya were there?" questioned Mickey.

"There were five Gundams in total. Mine which I told you was Wing, then 02 which is Duo and Deathscythe, then Trowa was 03 with Heavyarms, Quatre, 04 and Sandrock and lastly 05, Wufei and ShenLong."

The boys all stared at Heero with new respect. Here in their midst was not one, but two of the legendary Gundam pilots.

Benny squirmed in his seat. "This is just great!" he beamed.

"Yeah yer guys sure kicked ass!" added Paul.

Heero just smiled. "Let's just say war is something no one should have to go through."

"So I guess you guys have been through a lot together then, that's why yer care so much 'bout Duo," Toby said, his eyes wide with admiration.

"You could say that, Toby. We covered each other and saved each other more times than I care to remember." Heero's voice took on a dreamy tone as his mind wandered back.

"Why did there hafta be a war, Mr. Heero?" asked Mickey.

Heero stared into the green eyes of the youngster and thought deeply. "Some people wanted to have control over everything. They didn't want the colonies to have any freedom. They couldn't see that the earth and the colonies could exist and work together, so they tried to force their way of ruling upon the colonies. It goes into a lot more than just that, but I don't think you guys need to have all the details, it's all boring political mumbo jumbo. It's enough to say that the colonies rebelled and so the Gundams were made and as a result of the ensuing war peace was brought to the warring factions and finally the earth and colonies are able to exist and work together."

Shane watched the boys as they listened intently to Heero's words. So now he knew some of Duo's past and why the braided man was special to Heero. He could only begin to imagine what horrors the pair had seen and been through together. No wonder the bond was strong. A movement from the makeshift bed alerted him to Duo's wakefulness. Turning, he saw the violet eyes flicker open. "Heero," he called softly.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hearing his name called, Heero looked up into Shane's gaze.

"He's awake."

Heero stood and floated away from the boys and back to his love. Shane moved out of the way and back to his own seat so as Heero could be alone with Duo. Settling himself into the seat opposite Duo, Heero took Duo's hand in his and gently stroked it with his thumb.

"Tell me this isn't a dream...."

"Hn. It's no dream Duo. I'm here with you. I'm taking you back to earth, to Quatre's where expert medical attention is awaiting you." Heero leaned forward and placed a kiss on the back of Duo's hand.

Duo sighed softly. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

The words were spoken so quietly that Heero nearly missed them. Leaning close to Duo, Heero spoke softly so as the others couldn't hear. "Baka... you have nothing to be sorry for. It is I that is sorry. If only I had had the courage to speak up well before now then you wouldn't be here in this condition."

Duo squeezed his hand, "I guess If I had told yer of my feelings we may have had a chance... now...." his voice trailed off.

Heero felt his heart tighten painfully and anger well up. "Don't talk like that, Duo. You are going to beat this thing."

"Face it, Heero... I'm dying, I know that and I've accepted it... now yer need ta accept it too."

Heero shook with anguish and rage. "You are not going to die, Duo," he hissed out through clenched teeth. "Not now, not when I have just found you and have finally faced up to my fears. I won't...let...you...die."

Duo moaned softly as a spasm of pain passed through his body. "Too late, Heero," he murmured.

"No! I will not let you leave me, Duo. You left once and I will not let you go a second time. You always told me during the wars that you can't kill death."

"Maybe I was wrong..."

"Duo.... Oh Duo... stop talking like that. You have to live, we have been through so much together... what will I do without you? Duo, I know I may be a little late, but Ai-shiteru."

Duo closed his tired eyes, he didn't want to think anymore, he was so tired. He had tried to fight the disease, but now he just wanted to give up. It seemed as if all his life he had fought, and he was sick of it. "I can't fight anymore Heero... I don't have anything left ta fight with..."

"Duo! Listen to me.... you can beat this thing, Sally is waiting for you, she will help you and so will I. You can't give up, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei they will all help you. Please Duo, fight it... fight it for me, get better so we can have a chance to enjoy this peace we fought so hard for, enjoy it together. We have so much to look forward to, so much to discover and learn about each other. I can't live alone anymore Duo... I need you." Two tears slid out from Prussian eyes and slid down Heero's cheeks.

Duo opened his eyes again at the raw emotion that was coming through in Heero's voice and watched the tears fall. His arm shook with the effort as he raised his hand and brushed his fingers across Heero's jaw. "I don't know if I can, Heero...."

"Please Duo... try ... for me," pleaded Heero.

Duo slumped on the makeshift bed. "Okay," he breathed before passing into blackness.

That soft, almost inaudible response gave Heero some hope. Duo never lied, so if he said he would try then Heero had to accept that and do his level best to help the braided American. Noting that Duo was again unconscious he asked Shane to sit with him while he made a visit to the cockpit.

Benson looked up as the cockpit door opened and gave a small smile as he recognized the teen. "How is Mr. Maxwell doing Mr. Yuy?"

"Not good I'm afraid. The sooner we can get him back the better his chances are going to be. How much longer?"

"We should be Landing in about forty-five minutes."

Heero reached forward and placing his hand on Benson's shoulder he gave the older pilot a small squeeze of appreciation. "Thank you Benson. I know you have done your best."

Benson looked gravely into cobalt eyes and nodded. "It is a small contribution for all that you and Mr. Maxwell have done for us Mr. Yuy, I'm glad I could be of service. I just wish it could have been under better circumstances."

Heero turned and left the cockpit. Benson watched the lithe figure as it retreated into the bowels of the shuttle. He hoped with all his heart that he had gotten the pair of them back to earth in time. The voice of the space port controller returned his mind back to the task at hand and he gripped the controls and began to flick various switches on the console in preparation for their approach and landing.

*

"Please make sure you are in your seats and all safety belts are done up. We will be landing in five minutes," Benson's voice came clearly over the intercom.

Shane left his seat once more to check all the boys were secure then pausing briefly where Heero sat with Duo's hand in his, he smiled at the Japanese man. "Not long now I guess?" he softly spoke.

"Hai"

Shane returned to his own seat and strapped himself in as the shuttle began to vibrate and the roar of the engines began to slow as the craft descended through the clouds and onto the waiting tarmac of the earth space port.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Quatre watched Sally as he set another box down in the room they had set up as a temporary hospital for Duo. "That's the last one, Sally."

She turned. "Thanks, Quatre. I just wish Heero could have been more specific about Duo. Then I would know exactly what I need to help him."

Wufei shifted his position from the bench that ran along one side of the room. "I'm sure you will be able to treat him with what you have until you know what it is that you are dealing with."

Trowa entered then and three heads swiveled to stare at the uni-banged boy. "Benson just called in. The shuttle will be landing in ten minutes."

"Right! Let's move out then," said Sally and she grabbed her medical bag and headed outside to the waiting helicopter.

Wufei, Quatre and Trowa followed behind. "Benson said that Duo isn't too good."

"Then the sooner he gets here the sooner we can start treating him," called Sally over her shoulder.

"There's a bit more too," Trowa said. "Heero mentioned bringing someone with him."

"Yes that's right. What is it Trowa? Come on' spit it out." Quatre looked at his lover questioningly.

"Well' it appears that Heero has brought six boys with him."

Wufei stopped in his tracks. "Nani?"

Quatre whistled. "Six boys? Wow. Where did Heero get six boys from? I wonder how old they are."

"From what Benson told me Duo has been living with them for a while now and they took care of him until Heero showed up. I think he said they range from about 8 through to 14."

"Well there is no way we are all going to fit into the helicopter so I guess I had better send the car," thought Quatre out loud.

Sally, having reached the waiting helicopter, turned to see what was delaying the others. "Come on you three! What's the hold up?"

Wufei quickly filled her in.

Sally's brow furrowed as she thought. "Six! Oh boy. Look, I suggest that Wufei comes with me, he can help with Duo and the things I will need. You two take the car and pick up the rest of the boys. It's imperative that Duo gets treatment as quickly as possible."

"Yes, your right, Sally. Come on Quatre, let's go," Trowa spoke as he turned and taking the blonde's arm steered them back towards the mansion. "See you there," he waved.

Sally and Wufei boarded the helicopter and within seconds were in the air and on their way. Rashid brought the limo out. Moments later they were also on their way.

Trowa pulled Quatre closer to him sensing the Arab was a little shocked at the revelation of six more house guests. 

Not that Quatre minded, on the contrary, he would open his home to any number of people such was his generosity. It was just that Heero .... Heero of all people had found six kids and was looking after them?! Quatre shook his head. It was hard to believe that Heero... the cold and calculated terrorist could actually befriend anyone.... least of all six boys.

"I'm sure Heero will give us all the information when he gets home, Quatre." Trowa gently caressed the cheek of his lover.

Leaning into the caress, Quatre sighed. "I just find it a little difficult to believe that Heero has changed so much. I mean, first Duo and now six kids?"

"Yes, I know, but let's give Heero a chance. He really does care for Duo, that much I can tell." Trowa's mind ran back to when Heero had contacted him before, Trowa could read the pain and distress in those expressive blue eyes and suddenly realized the depth of Heero's feelings for the American.

"Yes, you're right, Trowa," said Quatre as he gave his lover a hug.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The shuttle landed smoothly and began to taxi to the terminal. Heero was out of his seat and ready to carry Duo from its depths.

The helicopter landed just after the shuttle and Sally, along with Wufei, made their way across the tarmac to where the shuttle was rumbling to a stop. The shuttle doors opened and Heero quickly made his way down the steps to where Sally was waiting. Not wasting any time Sally quickly got Heero to lay Duo on the collapsible stretcher Wufei had brought and wrapped the sleeve around his arm to take the man's blood pressure. She frowned at the result. Rummaging in her bag she produced a thermometer and small flash light. Sticking the thermometer in Duo's mouth she peered into his unseeing eyes while she waited for the temperature to record. Pulling the small tube free she whistled as she studied the result, then barking a few orders at Wufei she quickly rolled Duo's sleeve up and swabbed an area of his arm. 

Wufei handed her a needle and pulling the cap off with her teeth she slid the point into Duo's muscle, depressing the plunger. Wufei handed her a second needle and this time Sally teased the vein in Duo's arm before sliding the point into it and releasing the substance inside. Swabbing the points she turned to Heero, "Right, I have given him something to bring his temperature down and a broad spectrum antibiotic. They should kick in somewhere in the next half an hour. We need to get him back to Quatre's where I can run some blood tests and give him the specific antibiotic he needs."

Heero nodded. "Let's go then."

Wufei looked at Heero and inclined his head in the direction of the shuttle door. "What about them?"

Heero turned and realized he had forgotten about the other boys, all of whom were now crowded in the doorway and on the steps of the shuttle. He noted the lost look in their eyes and immediately berated himself for temporarily abandoning them.

Wufei smiled. "Don't worry, Quatre and Trowa should be here in a moment with the limo. They will take them back to the mansion."

Heero smiled gratefully.

"I really need some more background information here, Heero," said Sally. "Which of the boys was closest to Duo when he was hurt?"

"That would be Shane."

"Okay. Wufei, you go back with Trowa and the others, Heero get Shane and come with Duo and me in the 'copter. Shane can fill me in on the way back."

Wufei nodded. "Okay."

Heero walked back to the shuttle steps. "Come on boys, your transport will be here in a moment."

The boys made their way down the steps to stand on the tarmac. Benny eyed Wufei warily. Toby clung to Shane's hand and Paul, Mickey and Colin stood behind Shane.

Heero smiled reassuringly at them. "This here is my friend, Wufei," he said and gestured with his hand to the Chinese man.

Wufei nodded to the boys.

"Remember how I was telling you on the way here how Duo and I were Gundam pilots? Well Wufei was one too. He piloted the Gundam ShenLong."

Benny's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Shane, I need you to come with Duo and me on the 'copter. Wufei will look after the boys. Trowa and Quatre should be here any moment to take them all in the car," said Heero.

"Okay, Heero," said Shane and he squatted down to speak to Toby who still clung to his hand. "Toby... I hafta go with Heero and Duo. I need yer ta be good and go with the others, 'kay?"

"No!" cried Toby. "I wanna stay wiv yer. I don't trust this guy... Why canna stay wiv yer an' Duo?"

"I need ta help Heero with Duo and there isn't enough room in the helicopter fer all of us so I need yer ta be brave and go with the others."

The big black limo chose that moment to arrive and Trowa followed the blonde as he ran from the car and across to the small group. Quatre gave Heero a bear hug before turning his attention to the male gathering. He saw the look of fear on the little boy's face and moved over to Shane and Toby. He crouched next to the pair and solemnly held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Quatre.... who might you be?"

"I'm Shane and this little rascal hiding here is Toby."

"Pleased to meet you, Shane... Toby..."

Heero interrupted their greeting. "Shane... we need to go. Duo is on board and Sally is in a hurry."

"Right. I'm coming, Heero." Shane turned back to the youngster still attached to his frame. "Toby please, I need ta go. I promise we will all be together again real soon."

Toby stared into Shane's brown eyes and swallowed his tears. He nodded.

Quatre reached forward to the little boy. "I will look after you, Toby. Come here, I promise not to bite," he grinned.

Toby hesitated and then letting go of Shane he moved towards Quatre, something about the blonde calmed him. He felt himself enveloped in strong, warm arms and for the first time in days he relaxed.

Shane waved to the rest of the gang from the 'copter as the rotors ground into life and lifted the machine off the tarmac and into the air. The boys waved back and watched as the machine hovered for a moment and then sped off into the blue sky. Once it was out of sight their attention once more turned to the three new men that stood with them.

Quatre stood up cradling Toby in his arms. "Hi there, I'm Quatre," he said softly, "And this is Trowa. I believe you have already met Wufei."

The boys nodded.

"Can you tell us your names?" Trowa asked calmly.

Paul looked up at the green eyed man. "I'm Paul, this is Colin," he nodded at the youth standing next to him, "And these two are Mickey and Benny."

"Pleased to meet you all. Now what say we all get into the car and head home. Heero and Duo will be there waiting for us so let's not keep them waiting too long, hey?" Trowa smiled.

The group moved towards the limo.

"Is that really yer car?" asked Toby.

"Yup. It sure is," Quatre answered.

Benny let go of Paul's hand and shyly took Trowa's "Does he own the shuttle too?" he questioned Trowa.

"Yes he does," came the gentle reply.

"Cool.... I like him." Benny smiled in Quatre's direction.

Mickey meanwhile, had sidled up alongside Wufei. "Did ya really fight in the wars, Mr. Wufei?"

"Yes, I did," replied Wufei.

"Great! Heero told us that ya all piloted Gundams."

"That is true."

"So can ya show me the Gundam yer used ta pilot, Mr. Wufei?"

Wufei allowed a rare smile to grace his lips. "I'm sorry, but the Gundams were destroyed." Then seeing the boy's face fall he continued, "But we have some pretty good pictures of them so you can have a look at those if you like?"

Mickey smiled. "That would be so cool, Mr. Wufei. Thanks."

Rashid opened the door to the limo and the group piled inside. Rashid quickly drove them from the space port and out onto the main highway towards the Winner mansion.

Toby stared around the car's interior, his eyes were wide taking in every detail. "Are ya sure yer own this fancy car, Mr. Quatre?" he asked.

"'Course he does. Din'cha listen when Heero was tellin' us stuff before?" scolded Colin.

"Yeah, but..."

"Mr. Winner here owns a lot of things, Toby," said Trowa quietly.

"Are yer rich or somefin then?" asked Mickey.

Quatre laughed. "I suppose you could say that, Mickey."

"Cor. I never knew Duo 'ad such rich friends. Beats me why he'd wanna leave yer all."

"I'm sure he has his reasons, Mickey," said Quatre.

"Yeah, don't pry, Mickey, it's bad manners. If Duo wanned us ta know he woulda told us," Paul spoke.

Wufei cocked his head on the side and stared at the boy. He gauged him to be around 12 or 13, but there was a worldliness surrounding him as well as a wall. Wufei sensed the boy was somewhat like Duo had been and therefore was reluctant to let his guard down. Wufei admired the boy's ethics and made a mental note to try to get him to open up a bit... once he could get the other to trust him that is.

"So, where we goin'?" asked Benny.

"You're all coming to stay with me for a while," replied Quatre.

"Until yer get sick of us and then yer will turn us out on ta the streets," muttered Paul.

Quatre didn't hear the boy's soft words but Wufei did. He decided that now would be a good time to turn on the stereo. He needed time to think, he had an idea and needed to sound Quatre out about it first, but in theory it could work.

Trowa looked at Wufei in amazement as the Chinese man switched the stereo on. Wufei hated the popular music of the day, but to see him suffer in quiet dignity sent him up a few notches in Trowa's estimation.

Before long the limo pulled into the long driveway that would take them to the Winner mansion.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The helicopter lifted off and flew through the air rapidly, carrying its cargo swiftly back to the mansion and the supplies that Sally would need.

She had inserted a drip into Duo's arm and was keeping a regular check on the American's blood pressure and temperature. Her brow creased into a frown. She didn't like Duo's condition at all. The man was sick... very sick and the sooner she could find out exactly what it was she was up against the better. Making sure that Duo was as comfortable as possible she turned to Shane and Heero. "Now, young man, I need to know precisely what Duo was up to when he fell ill. The more information you can give me the better I will be able to treat him."

Shane looked at the woman and nodded. "Okay. I met up with him a few weeks back, we were both attending a party type thing." Shane blushed.

Heero raised an eyebrow. Shane had already given him some sort of idea about what Duo had been doing these last few weeks, but to hear the story confirmed from his lips made his stomach heave.

"It's okay, Shane, I have a very broad mind so anything you say won't shock me... I have seen a lot over the years... most of it would make your toes curl." She reached across and patted the boy's hand reassuringly. "If you are worried about betraying Duo, then don't. He needs you to tell me so I can help him to get better." She smiled encouragingly.

Shane took a deep breath and eyeing Heero warily out of the corner of his eye was pleased to note Heero nod in approval. "We used ta go ta this guy's place each Saturday night. They used ta play cards and we were there ta serve the drinks an stuff. When they finished the cards we became the entertainment. It paid good so we didn't mind doing it. Duo took me an the others in with him, we was shacked up in an old leaky place cross town..."

Heero felt his fists clench in anger at the thought of Duo being entertainment for anyone. Then he softened his hands as he realized that that was exactly what Duo would do to survive... not to mention looking after the others. His soft hearted love always took care of those that couldn't; Heero knew enough of the braided boy's past to understand why Duo had done what he did.

Shane continued, "It was hard tryin' ta feed us all, Duo wouldn't let the younger ones sell themselves. I don't know how he did it, but he managed ta keep food in all of our bellies. I worked as much as I could an' Paul an' Colin did too, but Duo kept Mickey, Benny and Toby off the streets as much as possible. Most of the clients were okay, but sometimes yer would get a rough one. I had a few but Duo copped a really bad one. I knew he was hurt when I met him comin' home. I cleaned him up as best I could... but...." Shane's body began to convulse slightly as he gave into his tears.

Heero handed the boy a handkerchief, Shane took it gratefully.

"What happened? Where was he hurt and how badly?" Sally asked softly. "It's important that I know, Shane. I also need to know what you used to treat him with."

Shane nodded and in-between sobs he continued, "I managed ta clean him up a bit, he had bruising on his hips and arms, bite marks on his back and shoulders but... but that wasn't the worst of it... There was blood. A lot of blood." Shane swallowed hard " I managed ta clean most of it away, but he was torn pretty badly inside... It looked like who ever he had been with was pretty big and had raped him," Shane whispered.

Heero felt the rage inside him build and he slammed his fist down onto the arm of the seat, startling both Sally and Shane. "Omae o korosu," he muttered.

Shane looked at Heero questioningly.

"When I find the bastard that did this to him I will kill him," Heero hissed.

Shane hung his head. "I don't know who it was Heero, and Duo wouldn't say either. I did the best I could fer him, but then the fever set in and he kept slippin' in an' out of consciousness. I bathed him with the bit of antiseptic we had an' put cream on his wounds, but it wasn't enough. I tried ta get medicine for him, but we needed ta eat as well so I couldn't do any more. I tried ta get him ta go ta the 'ospital, but he refused... I didn't know what else ta do.." Shane sank into Heero's arms and sobbed on his shoulder. "I tried everythin' I could... but I couldn't help 'im no more."

Heero pulled the sobbing boy closer to him. He ran a soothing hand down his back as he tried to comfort him. "It's okay, Shane, you did your best. I have no doubt that but for you and what you have done so far, Duo would have been dead by now. So hush, it's not your fault."

The sobbing eased a little as Shane felt Heero's words touch his soul. _He had tried... tried so hard...._

Sally thought, her brow twitching from time to time. She had a rough idea of what Duo's problem could be, but she would need to do blood tests to confirm her diagnosis. Meanwhile the antibiotic she had administered should be taking effect and at least that would give her a little time to find the best drug to use. "Thanks, Shane. I know that wasn't easy for you to do, but believe me, you weren't betraying Duo's trust. I needed to know so that I can treat him properly."

Shane smiled gratefully. It had been so hard for him to try to do the right thing for Duo and the others. He was glad he had made a mess of the hold up now. It led him to Heero and hopefully Duo would now be okay. "Can yer make him better, Miss Sally?"

"I will most certainly give it my best shot, Shane," Sally replied.

Feeling a bit better now that the burden was lifted from his too young shoulders, Shane leaned back into his seat and watched Duo's unconscious form.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The sound of the helicopter's engines changed slightly, indicating they were approaching the Winner estate. Moments later they were on the ground and Heero was pulling the stretcher from the aircraft. Shane helped and the two of them carried Duo up the steps and into the mansion. Sally directed them to the room that had been prepared for Duo and they gently lifted the man onto the bed.

"Right!" barked Sally. "Thanks, but now I need to be alone and examine Duo thoroughly. I need to draw blood and run some tests so please leave me to it."

Heero folded his arms across his chest. "Iie. I'm not going anywhere, Sally."

Sally looked at the stoic pilot. "Heero, please..."

"Hn. I'm staying right here."

"But what about Shane?"

"He can wait for the others out front. They won't be much longer. I'm sure he understands," said Heero flatly.

Shane looked up. He really didn't want to stay in this room while Sally did whatever it was she was going to do. "I'll go wait fer the others." he said and disappeared from the room, closing the door behind him.

Heero moved over to the bed that Duo now lay on. "Tell me what to do and I will help you," he said with an air of finality.

Sally sighed. "Okay Heero, you win, but I warn you some of this isn't going to be pleasant."

"Hn. Let's just get on with it." Heero wanted Sally to do what she had to as quickly as possible, then they could start to make Duo well again. He also wanted to get his love cleaned up. _If Duo could see how dirty his hair was he would have fifty fits,_ Heero thought. The American had always been so careful with his hair, treating it with love and affection. Heero sensed it held some special meaning for the man... he just didn't know what that meaning was. He was determined however, to have his Duo clean and fresh just as soon as Sally had finished with her medical necessities.

Sally moved over to the bench and extracted a couple of needles and syringes from the drawer. Returning to Duo she ordered Heero to roll the man's sleeve up and bring the vein ready for her to draw the blood.

Heero complied and watched as his love's red fluid filled the syringe. Swabbing the arm and placing a small piece of cotton over the pin point, he lowered the sleeve again.

Sally took a deep breath. "Okay, now I need to give him a full examination. Are you sure you want to stay, Heero?"

"Hai."

"Okay then, but please, if you feel the need leave at any time.... no one will think any less of you if you do."

"Okay."

"Let's get started then. I need to remove all his clothing..."

Heero swallowed hard and pulling back the sheet he began to remove Duo's shirt.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The limo moved swiftly up the long driveway and came to a smooth halt outside the main doors of the mansion. The boys all sat with their faces plastered to the windows. They couldn't believe their eyes at the size of the house before them.

"How many of yer live ere?" asked Benny in awe.

"Just Trowa, myself and a few of the staff. The rest of my so called extended family have smaller dwellings scattered around the estate," replied Quatre.

"Cor... Yer could fit a whole army of people in there," said Mickey.

"Don'cha need a map or somefin' to find yer way around the place?" asked Benny.

Trowa laughed. "No, it's not that hard to navigate. Most of the living areas are on the ground floor and the sleeping quarters are on the first floor."

"Wow. I bet'cha could get lost an' no one would find yer fer days," Colin added in an attempt to tease the younger ones.

"Could yer really?" A pair of blue gray eyes stared at Colin as the thought of being lost in the house sank into Benny's mind.

"Stop scarin' them, Colin," Paul said with a glare that would have rivaled Heero's.

Climbing out of the limo and picking Toby up into his arms, Quatre faced the group. "Let's all go inside and I will show you around."

"Are we really gonna stay here wiv yer? I mean, this ain't some trick or somefin?" Mickey asked.

"It's no trick, Mickey. This house has room enough for all of you and you are welcome to stay here as long as you want to," replied Quatre.

Toby looked down from his place in Quatre's arms at his friends. "Well, I sure intend ta stay as long as Mr. Quatre says I can. I like you, Mr. Quatre."

Quatre smiled.

"I wanna know what the catch is," muttered Paul under his breath.

Hearing this small piece of discord, Wufei moved to stand at the dark haired boy's side. He placed his hand upon the boy's chin and turned his head to make eye contact. Wufei could read the confusion that lay in those blue depths. "I think we should have a talk."

Paul stared back into those obsidian orbs, but couldn't read a thing there. Wufei was very good at keeping his emotions from his eyes. Deciding that he really had no other option at this point he shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, whatever."

Trowa turned towards the mansion steps, "Come on then guys, let's go pick out a bedroom for each of you."

Instantly Benny was by his side and wormed his small hand into Trowa's larger counterpart. He smiled up at the tall man whose face always seemed to be partly obscured by that piece of hair. A warm smile was given in return and the two strode up the steps and through the doors.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Sally peered down the microscope, swiveling the tiny dial to bring the machine into better focus. The slide she was scrutinizing blurred a little before clearing and giving up its secrets to her eyes. She studied the wriggling little world with a satisfied smile. _Diagnosis confirmed,_ she thought to herself. Leaning back in her chair, she ran her hand through her hair and sighed. Stretching her arms above her head and relishing in the popping sounds of her spine as she eased the kinks from it, she stood and made her way back into the other room where Heero sat waiting for the results.

Hearing Sally enter, Heero looked up from his position by Duo's bedside, the question visible in his eyes.

"Yes, Heero, I have confirmed my diagnosis."

"And?"

"I can now treat him specifically. I will explain in layman's terms for you. The disease that Duo has, is in a lot of ways similar to the HIV/Aids virus that plagued the earth many years ago. Fortunately our ancestors managed to develop a vaccine and drugs to combat the disease, but not before massive loss of life. The disease however, was not eradicated completely, it still exists, but is extremely rare. There have been several viral and bacterial mutations of it appear from time to time. Duo has contracted one of these mutations."

Heero swallowed hard. He understood most of what Sally was saying, but she still had yet to answer the most important question. "Is...is he going to be all right?"

Sally's brow furrowed. "I will be honest here with you, Heero. The drugs that Shane has been giving him have helped to keep the spread of the virus in reasonable check. If he hadn't have had them he would have died long before now."

Heero drew in a sharp breath.

"The disease is well and truly established and its going to take all the medicines I have available to me to fight it. I can kill off the disease, Heero..." Sally's face took on a distant look as she thought.

Heero stood and placed his hand on Sally's arm. "But?"

Sighing, she turned to face the former world savior. "The drugs themselves aren't going to be enough. He needs a reason to fight this Heero. Without Duo's will to overcome this disease then the battle is lost. The drugs will cure him, but they cannot cure his emptiness."

Carefully digesting this, Heero nodded. "I will give him all the reason he needs to fight." Turning his Prussian eyes to meet hers, he added softly, "I love him Sally. I always have, but it took me two years.....two years of hell and self torture to realize that I couldn't live without him... that I was a fool to deny my feelings. I made him promise me he would fight this thing. I intend to see that he does. I will use every means that I have to ensure that he knows just how much he means to me and that I don't give a damn about what has happened to him in his past. I let him go once......I will not let him go a second time."

Sally squeezed Heero's shoulder gently. "If anyone can get him to come back to us Heero, I know that you can."

"Hn."

"I'm afraid there's a little more though."

Heero's head snapped up. "More?"

"Yes. Shane had said he had been pretty badly torn inside... When I examined him I found he was right. Duo has healed, but there is quite a lot of scar tissue there. Heero... I need to operate to remove a lot of that tissue. If I don't then he could have a lot of problems once he is better."

"Operate?" Heero felt the sting of tears.

"Yes, Heero. But not now. I will wait a couple of days until he is stronger. I don't want to risk an anesthetic while he is this weak. I also hope to talk to him first and explain why I need to do this."

"Any idea how long he will be unconscious for?"

"No, Heero. He will probably drift in and out of consciousness for the next 24 hours. Unless you have any more questions for me I will go and get the drugs organized that I will need."

"Okay." Heero felt as if his soul had been ripped from his body, shredded and then returned in pieces. The emotions he suddenly found within himself were to say the least, frightening. Never before had he had to deal with such things and now he found himself drowning in the flood. Somehow though he would find a way...he had to for Duo's sake. Fully aware now of the implications and what could have been relating to Duo's illness, he was glad he had found Duo when he did. He shivered at the thought of what could have happened to the American. Pushing those thoughts into the recess of his mind he spoke once more. "Is it all right if I clean him up a bit?"

"I think that would be good, Heero. There's some towels and bowls in the other room along with antiseptic soap and other stuff you may want to use. Help yourself. I'm going to pop to the hospital and fetch the rest of the things I am going to need. I will inform Quatre and the others of the current status." Sally turned to leave.

Heero caught Sally's arm before she could exit and pulled the stunned woman into a warm embrace. "Thank you Sally. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Sally let herself be hugged and returned the gesture, pulling the ex pilot close. She looked into tear filled, tired eyes and realized just how much strain Heero had been under these last few weeks. She also read the love and devotion there. "Let's just get him well again, hey?" With that she left.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Trowa, Quatre and Wufei found themselves standing in the large foyer with a bunch of wide eyed, slightly stunned boys. The various heads swiveled around as they took in the size and beauty of the Winner mansion.

"Wow..."

"You can say that again.."

"Are we really gonna live 'ere?"

"Yes. Your all welcome to stay for as long as you want," said Quatre in amusement.

"I've never seen such a big 'ouse," said Mickey as he tried to take it all in.

"Don't let it overwhelm you. Once you learn your way around it won't seem so big," Wufei said.

"Come on. I will show you all around the ground floor and then we can sort out your sleeping arrangements. Once we get you all settled you can explore as much as you like." With that Quatre proceeded to head down the hallway that led off to the right.

The boys all followed quietly as they took in the dining area, kitchen and lounge room.

"This is my study and office." said Quatre as he paused outside a large mahogany door. "If you need to speak with me then this is most often where you will find me. But please remember that this room is off limits unless either Trowa or myself are in there. Its not that I don't trust any of you but ...well, I have a lot of important stuff in here and I prefer to have quiet when I am working, so if you need to enter at any time make sure you knock first and wait until asked to enter."

The boys all nodded.

"Sure thing, Mr. Quatre. We won't go in there unless yer tell us we can," spoke Colin.

"Good. This next room is what I like to refer to as the family room," said Quatre as he opened the door to reveal a large comfortable area. There was a pool table set over by one wall, a television and stereo on another and a large lounge suite occupied the center. French doors on the remaining wall opened up to reveal a small courtyard with basketball hoop and pathway leading down into beautifully manicured gardens. "Here is where we tend to spend most of our time relaxing. I hope you boys will use it a lot. There are some old vid games of Duo's still here and a large selection of CD's. Please treat this room as your own and use it whenever you like."

Toby's eyes lit up when Quatre mentioned vid games. He had never had the luxury of playing one, but he had heard all about them and was eager to have a try.

"Shall we sort out the bedroom situation now?" asked Trowa.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea. They can get settled in and freshen up," replied Quatre.

"If you will excuse me I shall go and see what news there is of Maxwell," said Wufei, and he left the boys with Quatre and Trowa.

Returning to the main foyer Trowa headed up the stairway to the first floor with five shadows behind him. As they reached the top so they were met by Shane. Toby immediately detached his hand from Quatre's and raced into the older boy's arms.

"Shane... Where ya bin? How's Duo doin'?" he asked.

Shane caught the youngster in a hug. "He's with Sally and Heero. They need ta run some tests an' do some medical stuff so I left them ta it. Sally said she would let us know what's happening as soon as she has some results."

"He's gonna be all right though, ain't he?" asked Benny.

"They are doing everything they can fer him Benny. Now what say we follow Trowa and Quatre and sort out our sleeping arrangements?"

Trowa smiled at the lanky youth. He could see the strain of the last few weeks written in the lines of his face and he felt sorry for the boy. It must have been hard for them all but Shane especially. He reminded Trowa of Duo in a lot of ways, growing up on the streets and being forced into adulthood long before he should have. Shaking himself from his musings he continued down the hall. There would be plenty of time for them all to find out the details of these lost boys' lives later. Right now they needed warmth and security.

Several doors led off the long hallway. Quatre paused at the first one on his left. "This is Trowa's and my room," he said softly and then waited for some sort of response from the group.

"Cool," said Benny as he stared around the room, noting the thick carpet and large, four poster bed in the middle.

"So yoer two tagether then?" asked Toby in wide eyed innocence.

Trowa moved closer to the blonde and slid his arm around his love's waist. "Yes, we are together, Toby. Does that bother you?"

"Nah, it's 'kay. I mean, everyone's gotta have someone don't they? I know what we did on the streets, but that was different, we did that ta survive." Toby's eyes closed with the painful memories.

Quatre hunched down next to the small boy and rested his palm against that small cheek. "You haven't had an easy life by any means, Toby. None of us have. But no one, and I mean no one should have to do what you guys did to live. I hope you will all find happiness here with us and never have to do anything like that again to survive. It's true what you say though, everyone should have someone, and there is someone out there for everyone, it just takes time for some of us to realize that and find the one we are meant to be with."

"Yer mean like Duo an' Heero? From what Heero told us it took 'im a long time ta find his partner," said Colin, slightly confused.

Trowa smiled again. "It's quite a bit more complicated than that, Colin but let's settle in first and get to know each other better, then we can discuss things like this a little more."

Moving down the hallway a bit further Quatre stopped again. "This is Heero's room."

"Where's Duo's room then? Ain't he stayin' wiv Heero?" asked Mickey.

"Duo needs ta get better first, Mickey. I'm sure that once he is well enough then he will share the room with Heero,'" said Shane softly and looked at Quatre for conformation of this fact.

"Yes. Shane's right. Once Duo is better he and Heero will share the room. I'm sure of it," replied Quatre.

"Okay."

"This is Wufei and Sally's room," said Trowa with a wink.

Paul pulled a face and Toby giggled.

Choosing to ignore the mirth, Quatre swatted his teasing partner. "Enough of that, Wufei and Sally make a good couple," he said, then added a little more quietly, "Even if Wufei doesn't realize it yet."

"What did yer mean by that, Mr. Quatre?" asked Toby whose quick hearing had picked up the quietly spoken words.

Quatre blushed. "I'll explain later, Toby," he said and gave the boy's hair a ruffle. "Now, here we are. These are your rooms." Quatre threw open three doors.

The boys all gasped at the size of each room.

"I though it would be best to put the three little ones together in one room, Paul and Colin in the one next to them and Shane you can have the one opposite them both." Quatre waited to see how the boys liked this idea.

"Wow! That's cool. Yer mean we get ta have this whole room jus' ta ourselves?" asked Benny.

"That's right, you and Mickey, along with Toby can have this one all for yourselves," said Quatre as he entered the room. 

Moving across the thick carpet, Mickey opened the door that led into the en-suite bathroom. "Hey guys, check this out," he called.

Instantly Toby and Benny were by his side staring at the large tub.

"I bet'cha could go swimmin' in that," said Benny.

"Just don't get drownin, in it. In case yer forgot, yer can't swim," said Paul who was feeling slightly jealous.

Leaving the three youngsters to explore their room, Trowa took Colin and Paul into theirs.

Seeing that their room was almost identical to the younger ones' room, complete with large tub as well, Paul began to feel a little guilty at his jealous feelings. 

Trowa, however, could understand and pulled the youth to one side. "It's okay to feel jealous," he said quietly. "You guys have been through a lot together and you are used to being in control and having to look after the younger ones, it's only natural that you should feel threatened and jealous now that they have someone else to take on the role. Believe me, I understand more than you know."

Paul's blue eyes clashed with one green one. He sighed. "I know and I try ta keep reminding myself...."

"But?"

"It's really hard ta take all this in. I mean, we are so used ta fending fer ourselves this all seems too good ta be true. I guess I just don't want 'em ta get their hopes up too high and have 'em all dashed when it's taken away."

Taking Paul firmly by the shoulders, Trowa looked at him. "I know this has all come as a bit of a shock to you, but please try to believe me when I tell you that none of it will be taken away. You are all welcome here for as long as you wish. In fact, Quatre has a lot of people working for him that actually live here on this estate. They are more like family to him, even if he does have a large, blood kin. Some of these people cannot have children of their own and would love nothing more than to have a child in their midst. If I am correct in my guess, I think this is what Heero was thinking when he brought you all back with him."

Paul stared in stunned silence, then finding his voice he whispered, "Yer mean we 'ave the chance ta be adopted?"

"That's exactly what I mean. But we need to discuss it as a group first. No one will be forced to be adopted if it isn't what they want. Let's get you all settled in first and take a few days to get to know each other and the people that work and live here, then we can talk some more about adoption and the like. Okay?"

Paul felt the tension leave his body. "Sounds good ta me. I promise not ta say anythin' ta the others yet if that's what yer would like."

"Thank you, Paul. You're a good kid." Trowa gave the boy a hug.

Shane walked in the room at that moment and sensed a change in Paul. The boy was usually quiet to the point of being sullen, but he had a heart of gold and would protect the others to his dying breath if need be. It was this fierce sense of loyalty and honor that Wufei had picked up on. "Cool rooms, eh guys?" he said with a question in his eyes.

"Yeah, they're neat," said Paul and flashed an answer in his own eyes that clearly said he was okay.

"I guess you guys could use a little freshening up so Trowa and I will leave you to it. Once you're all done come on down to the family room where we will have some milk and cookies waiting for you all," said Quatre appearing in the doorway.

"Thanks, Quatre. We could all do with taking a bath. Water as yer know is pretty scarce on L2, and even rarer when yer live on the streets," answered Shane.

"See you downstairs then." Quatre turned, pulling Trowa with him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Sally met up with Wufei as she headed towards the stairs to find the ex pilots.

"Ahh, Wufei, where are the other two?" she asked.

"They are showing the boys to their various rooms. What news of Maxwell?"

Sally frowned a little and then taking Wufei's arm she continued to walk towards the stairs. "Let's get Trowa and Quatre first and then I will fill you all in."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Trowa and Quatre met up with Sally and Wufei and headed into the library. Once everyone was sitting comfortably Sally began.

"I have completed my tests and now have a full understanding of Duo's condition. I will keep it simple and short, you can ask questions once I'm done."

Three heads nodded.

"Duo has contracted a mutation of the rare HIV/aids virus. Fortunately I can cure it, but I need specific drugs to do so which is why I am heading straight to the hospital now to get them. The emotional trauma he has suffered is another thing entirely. He is going to need a lot of support and understanding from us all to help him get over this."

Three heads once again nodded.

Sally sighed, "He also needs an operation to remove scar tissue that will cause him major problems later on if it's left where it is."

Quatre raised his hand to cover his mouth, but the small cry still found its way out of his throat. Trowa pulled the blonde closer to him and began to stroke his back.

"It's not a dangerous operation, but I will wait a few days until Duo is stronger. I don't want to risk the anesthetic while he is this weak. Also I will need a couple of you to help me when I operate."

"I will help," said Trowa.

"I will also," said Wufei.

"Thanks, guys. I don't want Heero to be present in the room when I do the op," Sally said.

"Heero won't like that one bit," commented Quatre. "And I don't want to be the one to tell him either."

"Let me take care of Heero," said Sally. "After all, he can't Omae o korosu me or there won't be anyone to perform the surgery," she said in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Well, unless any of you have any questions for me I will get going to the hospital and get the rest of the supplies I need."

"Any idea how long it will take him to recover?" asked Quatre.

"That depends."

"Depends? On what?"

"His will, Quatre. The drugs can only do so much for him. Oh yes, they will kill off the disease, but Duo needs to fight this as well, he needs to fight it in order to return to his usual maniacal self. So we need to give him a reason to fight, the will to go on."

"If anyone can get through to Duo then I'm sure Heero can," Trowa said softly.

"Okay then, if there are no more questions I'm off to the hospital. Heero is looking after him while I'm gone so there is no need to worry. I have my pager with me so if you do need to contact me just call the number. Wufei, will you come with me?"

Wufei stood and followed Sally out the door and within seconds they were on their way. Trowa pulled Quatre into his lap and stroked the Arab's cheek.

"Duo will be all right, he has Heero and Sally looking after him now," he said.

"I know but I can't help feeling so helpless. If only we had looked harder, if only we had started to search for him sooner...."

Trowa reached for Quatre's lips and silenced the blonde with a kiss. "Now, my love, don't go beating yourself over the head with this, we did everything we could and the most important thing is that we found him and he is going to get better."

"Yes you're right," answered Quatre and he wriggled around a bit in Trowa's lap. When he began to get stressed out too much he found sex to be a wonderful release.

Trowa realized what the blonde was up to and smiled to himself. Casually he dropped his hand to Quatre's thigh and began a series of teasing touches.

Quatre moaned. "Do you think we have time to take this to the bedroom?"

"I'm sure we can," Trowa replied as he nuzzled the blonde's neck.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Quatre jumped up off Trowa's lap and headed for the stairs, Trowa followed right behind.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Heero laid out the towel, soap and bowl of warm water on the table next to Duo's bed. The man was still unconscious so Heero rolled the sheet back and proceeded to remove the hospital gown that Sally had put on him after the examination. He lifted Duo slightly and slid a towel underneath him before placing another across the youth's hips and removing the gown completely. Dipping the wash cloth into the water he lathered it up and proceeded to wash Duo's body, smoothing down the arms and across the muscular chest. As he did so he spoke softly from time to time.

"Let's get you all cleaned up and comfortable, Duo," he said as he soaped over Duo's chest, noting how painfully thin the other man had become. Rinsing off Duo's arms and chest he moved towards his feet and began his soaping once more. Working his way up over the calves to the slender thighs he swallowed hard. Deciding to leave the more intimate areas till last, he gently rolled Duo onto his stomach so as he could clean his back. Raising the washcloth he moved across Duo's shoulders and noted the many small scars there. Most had healed but there were still a couple that clearly showed they were bites. 

Heero felt the anger rise in him again as Shane's words came back to him. The person that had done this to Duo had better hope and pray that he never found out who they were, for if he did it would only be a matter of time before they met their maker. Growling softly, Heero worked his way down Duo's back to the rise of his buttocks. Bruising was still evident in some areas, having faded to pale yellows and browns over the short passage of time since their infliction, but Heero could picture just how they would have patterned Duo's creamy skin. Again he felt the rise of emotion within his chest. How anyone could elicit pleasure from torturing and hurting another human being like this was beyond Heero's comprehension.

Heero soaped back up Duo's legs and then took a deep breath. Rinsing the cloth again he lowered it to Duo's buttocks and began to wash the creamy globes. Gently he eased the cheeks apart and proceeded to wash the area as thoroughly and quickly as he could. He couldn't help but notice some of the scar tissue that Sally had spoken of earlier. Duo had been torn pretty badly by the look of it. Drying him off Heero rolled him back onto his back once more.

Fetching fresh water Heero realized he only had Duo's genitals left to clean, besides his hair. He swallowed hard and hoped his friend would forgive him for the intrusion into this most intimate area without consent. Although he knew it was wrong part of him was eager to see the object of his obsession in all his glory, He just wished it wasn't like this. Quickly he removed the towel and stared at the bared youth before him. Duo was beautiful. Heero gulped, unlike him Duo was uncut, the soft flesh resting easily atop of the silky sac and surrounded by a halo of chestnut curls. Willing his body to behave he lifted his shaking hand and began the task of cleaning Duo's cock. Running the cloth around the shaft and down over that heavy sac he was surprised to feel the flesh begin to swell slightly in his hand. A blush rose up his face and he quickly finished the task, drying Duo off with the fluffy towel before placing a fresh gown on him.

Emptying the water down the sink Heero felt himself grow hot as he thought of what he had just done and what could have happened. As much as he wanted the braided boy, Duo was sick and Heero was not about to take advantage of that. He would be no more than the animal that had put his Duo in the condition he was in if he was to try anything, besides, he wanted Duo well and willingly in his arms before he would give in to his body's demands. Until then his hormones would just have to take a hike.

Heero returned once more to Duo's bedside with another fresh bowl of water. He set the bowl down on a trolley and moved it around to Duo's head. Carefully sliding the pillow out, he pulled Duo down the bed slightly and removed the tie that held the braid in check. Working his fingers as best he could through the mass he felt tears well in his eyes as he felt the tangles and matting of blood and dirt in Duo's pride and joy. Duo's hair was sacred to him and Heero knew it would upset him terribly if he knew the state his normally silky hair was in. Easing the mass into the deep bowl Heero began to wet it thoroughly and then applied the shampoo. Working the stuff into a rich lather he gently massaged Duo's scalp and began to tease the tangles and dirt from the strands. Heero was so absorbed in his task that he didn't see the violet eyes slide open.

He nearly jumped out of his skin though when a soft purring sound came from the form beneath his fingers. Leaning forward slightly, he peered into Duo's open eyes. "How do you feel, Duo?"

"Like I just went twelve rounds with a Leo, minus my Gundam," came the croaked reply.

Heero chuckled softly. "Still got your sense of humor I see."

Duo let his eyes close and his body relax. "Where am I, Heero?"

"You are on earth, Quatre's estate to be precise. Sally has checked you over and done some tests, she will be back shortly with the correct medicine to help you."

Duo sighed. "I don't remember much, Heero."

"Shhh, it's okay, Duo. You're safe now. Just rest and get better. "

"There's so many different things running through my head. Horrible things, like a nightmare. I can't make sense of them all. Tired. I feel so tired," said Duo, his voice trembling a little.

"Don't try to yet, Duo. Trust me, you need to rest and let the medicine do its job."

Violet eyes suddenly snapped open. "Oh my god."

"Duo? Duo? What is it?"

Duo closed his eyes, quickly trying to block out the memory. His body shook and trembled, small whimpers came from his throat. Quickly, Heero wrapped Duo's hair in a towel and moved to the American's side; pulling the youth into his arms he gently rocked him as he soothed him with soft strokes to his back

"It's all right, Duo. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you," Heero crooned.

Duo's sobs began to slow and the trembling stilled. Sniffling a little, Duo looked into cobalt. "I'm sorry, Heero," he whispered.

"It's okay, Duo. I'm here for you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!" Duo's eyes took on a frightened look

"Okay. When you're ready I will be here to listen, that's if you want me to." Heero let Duo slide back onto the bed.

Duo looked up at the Japanese man. Some of the memories were beginning to fall back into place... ones he didn't want. He knew there was more and that Heero was a major player for some reason, but as yet that memory still eluded him. He also knew that something else was there, something important, but it was just outside his grasp. "What really happened ta me, Heero? I can recall some things, but there are others, holes, big holes. Please, tell me?"

Heero shifted his eyes. How much Duo remembered he wasn't sure and he didn't feel that the time was right just yet to fill in all the gaps. Best to let Duo get a little stronger first. "I think you should hear that when you are a little better, Duo. It's not all pleasant I'm afraid."

Duo stared at Heero, trying to keep himself under control. "Dammit, Heero. I have a right ta know!"

"And you will, Duo. Just not right now."

Knowing he wasn't going to get anymore from the Japanese man, Duo slumped against the bed. His body ached and he felt as if an army of mobile suits was enjoying a disco in his head. He groaned softly.

Heero returned to his task of drying Duo's hair and noted the other man drift back into unconsciousness. Having worked all the tangles out with his fingers, Heero picked up the brush and began the task of taming the mane before placing it into a neat braid once more. When he had finished he gazed lovingly at the sleeping form. He caressed the cheek with the palm of his hand and whispered, "I wonder how much you remember Duo? Do you remember promising me you will fight this disease? Do you remember anything of the bastard that did this to you? Do you remember Shane and the others? Hilde and why she threw you out? And do you remember that I love you?"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Mickey, Benny and Toby were having the time of their lives in the large bath tub. Having found numerous bottles of bath salts, shampoo and bubble bath they were happily working their way through the supply. Benny's short blonde hair had been lathered to stick out in spikes all over his head, Mickey's was formed into a Mohawk and Toby's was just covered in bubbles. They shrieked with laughter at the picture each other made. Water was everywhere from the movement within the tub, but the boys didn't care, they were having too much fun dunking each other and scrubbing themselves the cleanest they had been in ages.

Shane had taken a long bath himself and managed to wash the street dirt as he called it from his skin. Toweling himself off he was surprised to find someone had kindly left him some clothes. They weren't new, but better than anything he currently had in his small wardrobe of apparel. Slipping into a pair of faded blue jeans, he pulled the red tee shirt over his head and went to see what the three youngest were up to.

Paul and Colin were a little more controlled than the others. They had agreed on using the apple scented bath oil and now lay back absorbing the warmth and reveling in the luxury of being able to sit and soak for as long as they pleased. Paul pulled Colin around to sit between his legs and snagged the bottle of shampoo before proceeding to wash the younger boy's hair. Colin returned the favor before washing himself and lying back once more.

Shane could hear the younger ones before he made it past the bedroom door. He smiled as he listened to the squeals and shouts of delight. It had been a long time since they had enjoyed such things and it sounded as if the little ones were having a lot of fun making up for lost time. As he moved across the room he noted that the bed also held clothes for the three occupants. Quietly he snuck up to the bathroom door and watched the scene before him, a warmth stealing into his heart.

Mickey and Toby were in the process of trying to drown Benny. The little blonde spluttering and laughing as he was dunked repeatedly under the water. Suddenly a sponge went whizzing across the room and hit Shane fair in the face. As the sponge fell to the floor revealing a stunned, wet Shane so the boys again went into fits of laughter.

Shane grabbed a towel and tried his best to look stern. "All right yer three, time ta get out. Whoever threw that sponge had better look out." 

Toby looked innocently at him through a mop of wet, brown hair. "Wasn't me," he giggled.

"Mickey?"

"Nope."

"Benny?"

"Not me."

Shane stared at the three. "Okay have it your way then." He lifted Toby from the bath and wrapped him in a large towel. Carrying him through to the bedroom he deposited Toby on the bed and began to tickle the boy mercilessly. "Tell me, who threw the sponge?"

Toby giggled and writhed beneath the onslaught. "Not tellin'!"

"Yes you will.."

"No I won't."

Shane continued to tickle him.

"Kay. I give up." spluttered Toby.

"Who was it?"

"Mickey, Mickey threw it."

"Thanks a lot, traitor," said Mickey appearing in the room, large towel wrapped around his waist and dragging on the floor.

Shane stood up and dived into the bathroom once more, he quickly returned and taking the towel in his hand he began to flick it at Mickey. The towel connected with a slap and Mickey jumped. 

"Not fair!" he yelled. A grin quickly covered his face and pulling his own towel from his body he retaliated.

Pretty soon all four were caught up in a towel duel. Unfortunately for Shane the three ganged up on him and within minutes he found himself on the floor being tickled non stop by six hands. "I give up.. I surrender," he called out between laughs.

Toby, Benny and Mickey allowed their *victim* to regain his feet. They dried themselves off and began to dress in the clothes that had been left for them.

"Who left us the threads?" asked Benny.

"I'm not sure," replied Shane.

"Maybe it was the fairies," said Toby.

"Well I fink it's really nice of 'em," commented Mickey.

With the three boys now dressed, Shane went to find Paul and Colin.

Toby looked at himself in amusement. The pants were a little long so Shane had rolled them up, and the tee shirt was a bit too big, but it felt good to be in clean, nearly new clothes. Toby couldn't remember the last time he had worn stuff this new.

Shane returned with Paul and Colin who also sported new apparel in tow. "Come on, let's go down and find Quatre and Trowa. There should be some milk and cookies with our names on them in the family room."

Not waiting to be asked twice, Benny and Toby took off like rockets towards the staircase.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Trowa and Quatre lay entangled in each other's limbs. Their lovemaking had been fast, hard and rough. 

Sex was a wonderful release for Quatre's tension and Trowa knew exactly how to fuck him to alleviate all that stress. Quatre shifted slightly and winced a little at the mild pain in his rear. 

Feeling the small movement, Trowa stared into aquamarine eyes. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, no, it was wonderful Trowa, just what I needed. In fact, you always seem to know what I need. Sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself."

Trowa smiled a little. "Isn't that what your assistant is supposed to be able to do? Know what it is you need before you do and make sure it's available to you?" he teased.

Seeing the glint in those emerald eyes, Quatre responded. "Ummm, yes, that is correct, but I think it's supposed to be confined to the office side."

"I have no objection to nailing your ass in the office if that's what you want."

"You're incorrigible," Quatre laughed.

"And you're insatiable," came the swift reply.

"I haven't heard any complaints yet."

"And you're not about to either. I love you Quatre, I enjoy everything about you. I love to make your body respond to my touches, I love to see the light and pleasure in your eyes, I love the feeling in my soul when you call my name in passion and I love to make love to you with every fiber of my being; but most of all I love you for giving me a second chance." Trowa bowed his head.

Quatre felt the tears spill from his eyes at this long speech from his normally quiet lover. "Oh, Trowa, I love you too. When I'm with you I feel whole, complete. You know me so well. It is I that should be thanking you for giving my soul a reason to exist." Quatre reached for Trowa's lips and gently kissed the lanky youth.

The sound of footsteps padding past the doorway reminded the pair that they now had several small house guests. "I think we had better put in an appearance. I believe that a certain person promised a group of kids some milk and cookies."

Quatre sighed. "Yes, your right. I did. Although I would much prefer to stay here and enjoy an encore," he giggled. "Ow!"

Trowa pinched his lover's bottom lightly. "Enough of that, I need a little time to recover and milk and cookies sounds good to me."

"Okay I concede, If milk and cookies will build up your strength then you shall have it. After all, I think you are going to need every ounce of stamina you have to keep me satisfied tonight." Quatre slid from the bed making sure he gave Trowa a perfect view of his ass as he bent over to retrieve his pants from the floor.

~ * ~ 

tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The boys all managed to find their way back to the family room having made only one wrong turn on the way. Seeing that Quatre and Trowa had yet to arrive with the promised nourishment, they decided to explore a little. It wasn't long before Toby and Benny had a vid game going while Mickey watched, giving encouragement from the side lines. Paul and Colin had found the CD collection and were busily checking out the titles while Shane kept a quite eye on them all. He knew that Quatre wanted them all to treat the place as their own, but he had yet to come to terms with that and didn't want anything to jeopardize their new found happiness.

Watching the game in progress Shane failed to hear Trowa as he entered the room bearing a large tray filled with biscuits of all kinds. Trowa stood and watched the sight before him in mild amusement. Quatre came up behind him and also stood spellbound for a moment, he smiled as he took in the sight of the boys so obviously enjoying themselves. But the moment could not last forever and it was Mickey that first spotted the older youths.

"Hi, Trowa.... Quatre," he said, a little uncertain.

"Hey there. For a minute I thought I was in the wrong house," smiled Trowa.

"Wha'cha mean, wrong 'ouse? Don 'cha know ya own place?" responded Toby.

"I didn't recognize all these clean boys," laughed Trowa.

Toby went red. "Was we that dirty?" he said as he hung his head in shame. He hadn't given the state of his cleanliness too much thought before as water had been scarce on the colony.

"I think what Trowa means is that it's nice to see what handsome young boys we have as our guests," said Quatre warmly and he moved across the room to place the tray he carried on the large coffee table. "Now, who's hungry?"

The five young ones immediately stopped what they were doing and made a beeline for the table, eager to see what had been placed there. Shane gave Trowa a hand to pour out the milk and pretty soon everyone was seated with a plate and mug. For a while there was only the contented sounds of munching and the odd slurp as the warm milk found its way into a happy stomach.

When they had all eaten their fill Toby asked the question they all had on their minds. "How's Duo doin'?"

"He's doing okay, Toby. Sally, our doctor friend, has done the tests she needed to and knows what it is that's wrong with him. She has gone back to the hospital to get the proper medicine for him."

"So he's gonna be 'kay then?" asked Mickey.

"Once the medicine gets into his body it will kill off the disease."

"'Ow long 'fore he's better then?" said Colin

"I really can't say. It all depends on the disease and the medicine, but I do know that if you all hadn't helped him the way you have then he wouldn't be alive right now," said Quatre quietly.

"'E's our friend and that's what friends do... 'elp each other," said Paul.

"That's right, Paul, friends should always stick together and help each other," Trowa responded in his soft voice.

"Can we see 'im?"

Quatre turned to Shane. " Best to wait until Sally and Wufei get back. She will let you know when you can see him."

"Thanks."

"Now if you have all eaten your fill, Trowa and I would like to talk to you all about something very important."

Five faces turned and stared at the Arabian, each eager to hear what he had to say. Briefly Quatre outlined the idea that he and Trowa had discussed in regards to finding the boys permanent homes on earth. "We think that if you all stay here and get to know the Maguanacs, and they you, that we will be able to find you all a family to live with for as long as you like," finished Quatre.

Trowa watched the boys' faces carefully for any sign of what they were thinking. Quatre could feel with his special empathy the whirl of emotion that was currently running through each boy's soul.

"There is no rush and no pressure on anyone. We want you guys to take your time, meet the other families, get to know them all and then later on when you are comfortable and find someone you would like to live with permanently then we will go ahead with the arrangements."

Shane looked at the others that had been his family for so long now. They all seemed to find this offer a bit overwhelming. In the space of a day their whole lives had changed. "I think I speak fer all of us when I say this, Quatre. We all appreciate yer kindness and generosity. There is no doubt that the life we have led up to now hasn't been an easy one and we are used ta fending fer ourselves. It's gonna take a while ta adjust ta all of this, not that we don't like it..... we do.... but..."

Trowa placed a hand on the teen's arm. "We know what you're saying, Shane and we understand. You all can take your time, think about it, discuss it amongst yourselves, ask any questions you want and if you decide you don't want to live with anyone else, then that's okay. None of you have to leave here if you don't want to."

Each boy was wrapped deep in his own thoughts. So much had happened in the short expanse of time and now they were being offered the chance to find a real family as well. It was all too much for Benny who suddenly burst into tears. Quatre was quickly at his side soothing and stroking the young boy.

"Sorry," sniffed Benny.

"It's okay. You can cry all you want to, Benny, no one will think any less of you for it."

"It's jus'.... I never 'ad anyone 'fore..... I don't really 'member my mom or my dad, all I 'member is feelin' cold an 'ungry all a time," he whimpered.

Rocking the boy gently in his arms, Quatre felt a deep sadness. The youngsters, like them, had been forced to grow up too soon.

Shane looked carefully around the small group, each of the boys could see the hidden question in his eyes and one by one they nodded their consent. He cleared his throat and directed his speech at Trowa. "None of us can really remember our parents, either because we can't or the memory is too painful," he began, "All of us became street kids fer one reason or another, along the way we found each other and sorta joined up. L2 as yer may know can be a dangerous place, and when yer a kid an alone it becomes even more so. As a group we had a better chance of surviving, and even if we didn't, no one was going ta know or care." He bowed his head.

"You don't have to do this, Shane," said Quatre.

"I know I don't, but yer have already done so much fer us that we want yer ta know what each one of us 'as done ta survive. We need ta do this and then if yer are still sure that yer wanna find us a family ta be a part of then that's okay with us; but if you don't, then that's okay too."

"I understand, Shane. As much as I think it will pain us to hear your stories by telling us you can all start to heal," said Trowa.

Taking a deep breath he nodded to the other boys and began to relate their tales of horror and misery. "Colin and Mickey are both orphans, their parents were killed during the wars. They don't remember much about it all other than one day they were in school and that night their homes were destroyed by an Oz attack. Mickey spent some time in the hospital and Colin was lucky to get out with scrapes and bruises. They were neighbors, and once Mickey was well enough Colin took 'im from the hospital and they hid out on the streets. They had over heard the hospital staff sayin' they was going ta contact the authorities and put 'em in an orphanage. At their age they didn't understand much, and having lost their families to the so called 'authorities' they panicked and fled. I met 'em a couple of years ago now an' they's been with me since then."

Trowa nodded silently, now it made sense to him as to why Colin and Mickey were a little quieter than the rest around them.

Shane continued, "Paul was the next one ta join us. His mom died when he was a baby so he never knew her, his dad raised 'im if yer could call it that. His dad was a junkie an' when Paul was old enough, 'is dad would send 'im on the streets ta sell is'self an' bring the money home so he could buy more drugs. If Paul didn't bring home enough 'is dad would beat 'im. He ran away when he was 12 an sold 'imself ta survive. I met 'im when working the same beat and we joined up."

Quatre felt the tears pricking at the back of his eyelids; so that was why the blue eyed, black haired boy always carried a look of distrust on his face and flinched when a sudden movement was made near him.

"Benny here was abandoned by his mother. He used ta come ta the park on weekends and play footy wiv us. One day he went home after a game and found is mom 'ad split. We helped 'im look fer her, but she had shot through, we never found a trace of 'er."

Benny looked at Trowa with wide, blue-gray eyes. "I dunno where she went," he said sadly, "I must'a done somefin, really bad fer her ta leave me like that."

Reaching out for the youngster, Trowa pulled him into his strong, warm arms. "No, Benny, you didn't do anything bad," he soothed.

"As for young Toby 'ere, I knew his mom really well, she was jus' a kid herself when she got raped. Tob was the result of that. She used ta hang out with a mob of other kids after Tob was born, but they turned her in. She was okay fer a while, but then they wanted to take Toby away from 'er so she smuggled 'im out one night an left 'im where she knew we would find 'im. He was only 5 then."

Quatre hugged the little boy closer to him, a mixture of pain, hate and anger passing through him. Toby was such a cute little kid. He could understand the girl's reasons for abandoning him, but it didn't make it any easier to accept.

The room's mood was a somber one now as each of the boys looked from one to another and back again. The silence was thick as they waited for Trowa and Quatre to pass judgment on them, to tell them to pack up and get the hell out, that street scum like them weren't welcome in their beautiful home. 

But it never came.

'You have told us all about the others, but what of you, Shane? What happened to you? Why were you living on the streets and selling yourself for?" asked Trowa softly.

Shane stared into those deep, emerald depths, the pain evident on his face. He sighed, and resigned to his fate began the tale of his own miserable life. "My parents didn't really want me. I could tell that when I was just 6. They were always tellin' me how worthless and useless I was. As I got a little older so the drinking started. At first it wasn't so bad, dad would usually have a few too many an' jus' pass out. But then as I got older it got worse. Sometimes he would beat me then pass out in a drunken stupor, always full of apologies the next day. I tried ta tell my mom, but she wouldn't listen, said I was making it up. She wasn't much better though... always drinkin' herself. I guess I was stupid, I believed 'im when he said he was gonna change.... but 'e never did. When I got to 'bout 11 and started goin' through puberty, he noticed the change." Shane shivered as his memory supplied him with visions he thought he had long ago buried.

Trowa reached forward and placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "I know this is hard for you, Shane, but it may help you to heal if you tell us what happened."

Shane nodded and his breath hitching a little, continued his tale. "He would get is'self drunk an, make me do things ta him and ta myself while he watched. Mostly he would jus' make me suck 'im off or jerk 'im off. Sometimes he'd suck me off or make me jerk myself off fer him." Shane's face reddened as he remembered those times. "Then one night he.... he went further. Told me it was my duty as a son. That god damn son of a bitch raped me! He shoved his cock right up my ass and god it hurt! I screamed, begged an' pleaded fer 'im ta stop, but he wouldn't. He told me he was showing me what ta do, that it was his job as a father ta fuck me so as I would know how ta do it right when the time came. When he 'ad finished I was so sore an' humiliated that I grabbed all my stuff an' left. He 'ad passed out so I left 'im there and took off. I didn't know where I was goin' or what ta do so I jus' kept runnin' till I couldn't run no more. I found myself a gang ta hang out with and learnt the way of the street kids. Sometime later I moved on an' then I met up with these guys one by one, and somehow we all stuck tagether." The tears ran freely down his cheeks as he spoke of his past, something he had not done, not even the rest of the guys knew what Shane had suffered.

Quatre released Toby and moved to Shane. Pulling the boy close to his chest he ran his hands gently across Shane's back, soothing and comforting the boy. The rest of the group sat in shocked silence. None of them had had even the smallest of an inkling as to the torments and horrors that Shane had suffered through. Compared to Shane's past theirs were insignificant.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The car pulled to a stop and Wufei got out. Quickly he opened the other door and Sally emerged, carrying her doctor's bag with the precious drugs to treat Duo. Silently they went inside the mansion. Sally headed straight up the stairs to check on her patient while Wufei began to hunt for the rest of the group. Hearing the quiet hum of a voice he followed the sound to the family room and paused in the doorway.

Trowa and Quatre were in the middle of what appeared to be a group hug. He cleared his throat and spoke. "I hope I am not interrupting anything." A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Wufei! You're back," called Quatre.

"Obviously."

"Did yer get the stuff fer Duo, Mr. Wufei?" asked Mickey.

"Affirmative. Sally has gone straight to his room to administer the dose."

"So when can we see 'im?" Benny asked tugging on Wufei's trouser leg.

"Sally will be returning shortly. She will let you know when you can visit Maxwell."

"Great!" squealed several voices.

Wufei took in the slight undercurrent of turmoil that emanated from the room along with Shane's red rimmed eyes. He quirked an eyebrow at Trowa who shook his head slightly. Wufei acknowledged with a nod, he would find out later what had gone on.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Heero sat holding Duo's hand, the American was still unconscious and sweating as the fever continued to play with his body. Reaching for the cool wash cloth he ran it lightly over Duo's forehead. "Please Duo, fight this, come back to me..... I need you," he whispered as he bathed the creamy skin that was flushed with the disease.

The door opened and Heero looked up as Sally entered the room. She moved to the table and proceeded to empty out the contents of her bag. Picking up a needle she held a bottle of clear liquid aloft and pierced the soft, rubber stopper. Drawing back on the plunger she filled the syringe and removed the needle point. Picking up a swab she moved to Duo's side and strapped his arm to raise the vein. Swabbing it lightly she injected the clear substance and released the strap. Lowering the arm and tucking it back under the blanket she threw the now used syringe in the bin and needle into the *sharps* [1] container.

Heero watched the procedure in silence, but his eyes followed every movement.

Taking Duo's blood pressure and temperature again she was pleased to note that pressure was stable and temperature had dropped a little, not enough, but at least it was a start. She smiled as she noted the clean, silky hair once more in its neat, tidy braid. Turning to Heero she spoke. "His temperature has dropped a little which is a good sign. The drug I have just given him will target the disease and hopefully we should start to see an improvement in the next 48 hours. Has he been conscious at all while I was gone?"

"Hai. He woke for a short while."

"Did he say much? Was he lucid or still in delirium?"

"He was pretty clear in his speech. He didn't seem to remember much though."

Sally frowned. "Hmmmm..."

"What?"

"Sometimes this disease can attack the brain cells."

Heero looked up sharply and grabbed Sally's arm. "W...what do you mean?"

"The raised temperature combined with the disease can attack the brain cells causing loss of memory amongst other things." She looked at the man before her and read the panic in his eyes. "I'm sure, however, in Duo's case, from what you have said the memory loss will only be temporary, however I need to warn you that the short term memory loss may be permanent and then again it may not. We will need to wait until he is conscious again before I can assess just how much of his short term memory remains."

"He said he couldn't remember what had happened to him."

"Maybe that's a good thing Heero."

"Hn. He was begging me to tell him... but I declined," he added quickly as he saw the expression on Sally's face.

"Good, better to wait till he is stronger." Sally retrieved a new saline bag and changed the current, nearly empty one. Checking on the flow rate and seeming satisfied with the result she faced Heero once more. "Depending on his condition I would like to operate on him tomorrow," she said quietly. "The sooner I can then the better it will be for him, but I will see how his condition is first."

Heero watched as Sally changed the saline bag and registered the words she spoke. "Hai. I agree."

"Umm, Heero?"

"Hai, Sally?"

"When I operate I don't want you present."

"Nani?"

"I think it would be best if you stayed out while I do the surgery. Trowa and Wufei can help me." She watched for the reaction out of the corner of her eye.

"No! I want to be here."

She sighed. "Heero, you are too personally involved and I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be present when I am operating."

"I'm staying." The words held a finality about them.

"No, Heero, you are not. I will not do the surgery while you are present and that is final. Wufei and Trowa are not as attached as you are and they are more than capable of assisting me."

Heero's shoulders slumped forward in defeat. He knew Sally was right, but he didn't want to leave his love's side for a moment. "Hn, okay, you win. But you had better not let anything happen to him," he growled as his fists clenched.

"I won't, Heero, I know how much he means to you... to all of us." She reached to give Heero's shoulder a light squeeze. "He's sleeping now so why don't you go and get some rest?"

"No. I want to stay here with him."

"Heero, you aren't going to be of any use to him if you don't get some rest. You're exhausted, when was the last time you ate? Or had a shower?"

"Hn."

"I thought so. Go Heero, get something to eat, take a shower and rest for a while. I will stay with him. If he wakes I will call you immediately." She reached into her pocket and produced a pager. "Here take this, that way I can contact you immediately there is any change."

"Thanks." Heero took the small gadget and clipped it to the waistband of his jeans.

"Now shoo.... get showered and fed, there is a small group of lost boys down there that need to see you as well."

"Hai." Heero knew that Sally's words made sense and reluctantly he agreed. He moved to Duo's head and placed a small kiss on the youth's cheek. "I will be back shortly, Duo, get better for me my love." Then he turned to leave, pausing once more before the door he turned to gaze once more at the American's still form. "You will contact me if there is any change? No matter how small?"

"Yes, Heero, now go." chastised Sally.

Heero reluctantly left the room and went to his own. Standing under the shower with the warm water coursing over his weary body he thought of Duo and the words they had exchanged. Raising his head to stare at the shower head he spoke his thoughts softly. "Duo... please, Duo.... Get well for me... I need you and I hope you can remember that I love you." Turning the water off he snagged a towel and dried himself off.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The boys had all gone back to their rooms to change for dinner and Wufei found himself alone with Trowa and Quatre. "So, what happened?" The question was simple.

Quatre ran his hands through his blonde bangs and sighed. "Those boys are amazing," he said quietly. "The things they have been through and done, I'm surprised they aren't more emotionally scarred than they are."

Trowa took up the story and related quickly to Wufei what had happened during his absence.

Wufei allowed a soft whistle to escape. Not known for showing any emotion he looked through eyes that held tears as he came to terms with what Trowa was telling him. "Those poor kids," was all he could say.

"Yeah, they have been through a lot together."

"They deserve better," was Wufei's reply.

"And they're sure going to get it if I have anything to do with it," stated Quatre fiercely.

Wufei stared at the Arab, now seemed as good a time as any to share with the pair the idea that had begun to infiltrate his mind during the trip from the earth port. "I realize that your intentions are honorable as far as seeing the boys adopted out into families," he began. "I have done some thinking in relation to the one called Paul. He reminds me of myself in some ways."

Trowa watched in silent amusement as Wufei clearly battled to find the words he needed.

"I have discussed this with Sally and she agrees with me."

"What is it you are proposing here, Wufei?" Quatre asked.

"If you will hold your tongue for a moment I will tell you," hissed Wufei.

Trowa chuckled, which earned him a hostile glare from Wufei and a small smile from Quatre.

"I would like to take the boy Paul to live with Sally and myself. I believe he has the potential to become an honorable person."

"You're not going to turn him into a warrior, now Wufei, the wars are over you know," smiled Quatre.

Wufei scowled. "I know that! I think the boy has a lot to give and I would like the opportunity to bring out what I can sense within him. He is young and if I am correct in my thinking he could become a good scholar, and trained the right way he would be an asset to the Preventer network."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Trowa, "But I think you would need to discuss it with him and see what he thinks."

"Yes. I intend to, but I will wait a few days and get to know him a bit better first. He needs to adjust and learn to trust, and that will take time."

"I admire your idea and your reasons, Wufei. I think it is an excellent proposal," said Quatre and smiled warmly at the Chinese youth. "Now, I suggest we change and meet in the dining room for dinner."

The three stood and made their way to their respective rooms to change.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

[1] A special container for sharp pointy objects usually found in hospitals, doc's surgery's etc.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Heero exited his room, hair still damp from his shower and ran immediately into Toby. Scooping the small boy up into his arms he swung him around before settling him back onto his feet. "Hey, short stuff."

Toby squealed in delight. "Hiya, Heero, 'ow's Duo doin'?"

"He's stable at the moment, Toby."

Toby looked a little puzzled, Heero smiled. "Come on, let's go get something to eat and I will tell you all what is happening with Duo."

"We betta hurry then, or the other's will eat it all an there won't be nufin' left fer us," Toby said as he grabbed Heero's hand and pulled the man along.

Heero allowed himself to be tugged downstairs to the dining room where the rest of the boys were waiting. He nodded to them all before sliding into a seat next to Trowa. He glanced quickly around the table.

Nine faces looked at him expectantly.

Quatre broke the silence. "Let's eat before it gets cold. We can talk afterwards."

Heero shot him a look of gratitude and began the mechanical task of moving the food from his plate to his mouth. He was on edge and just wanted to get back to Duo's side. It wasn't that he distrusted Sally, there was no one he trusted more than the woman when it came to medicine; but what if Duo woke up and he wasn't there? Swallowing automatically, his stomach gave him a grateful burp of thanks. It had been a while since he last ate and while the thought never crossed his mind to eat, his stomach tried its best to remind him. Not that it did much good, over the years Heero had become an expert at ignoring his body's demands.

Wufei watched in amusement as the boys tackled the meal in front of them with gusto. He had no idea that such small frames could hold such large volumes of food. Then again, he reminded himself, _Maxwell also came from L2 and he was a human vacuum when it came to food. Maybe it was something to do with the colony's air._

Quatre and Trowa also watched the youngsters clean their plates with relish, noting that even though they had spent a large portion of their lives on the streets, they boys all still held a certain amount of table manners.

The meal ended after second helpings for Paul and Mickey; and Toby only having to be reprimanded once by Shane for attempting to lick his dessert bowl clean.

"But it's so good I dun wanna waste any of it," the little boy protested weakly.

"That may be the case, but it's not good manners ta lick yer bowl, Toby," scolded Shane.

"Yeah, what are yer, a dog or somefin'?" giggled Benny.

"If he is then we 'ad better put 'im in the kennels wiv the other dogs," chipped in Colin.

Toby's eyes widened and his lip began to quiver. "Yer wouldn't put me wiv the dogs..... would yer?" he asked, voice trembling.

Quatre laughed."No, Toby. I wouldn't do that, but Shane is right, it's not polite to lick your bowl."

Toby gave a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry, I won't does it again, but it was jus' so good."

Even Heero had to smile at the expression on the little boy's face.

The dishes were cleared and each boy found himself with a mug of cocoa while the older ones sipped coffee. Swallowing hard, Heero knew it was time to let them all know of Duo's condition. He began to recite to them what Sally had told him but was pulled up short by Trowa.

"Heero, how about you try to explain this in more simple terms. The boys don't understand all the medical jargon, and to be honest, neither do we," he smiled.

"Hai. I guess I forgot." He ran his hands through his messy chocolate hair and began again, only this time he kept his words simple. He explained about the disease and what it was doing to Duo's system. He briefly told them that Duo would need a small operation, but declined to elaborate. He figured that they didn't need all the gory details. When he had finished, he dragged his eyes from the now cold cup of coffee he held and passed them over each child's face, trying to gauge their reaction to the news he had just delivered.

"But 'es gonna be 'kay, ain't he?" said Mickey in a small voice.

"Yes, Mickey he will be fine now he's getting the right drugs," replied Quatre.

Shane slumped in his seat, he was so relieved that his friend would live.

Understanding the burden that Shane had carried for so long and the relief he must be feeling, Heero flashed the teen a quick smile. 

Shane saw and returned it with one of his own.

"Can we see 'im?" asked Colin.

"Hai. I will take you up in a moment, but you need to remember he needs quiet and you can only go in to see him in pairs," said Heero.

"We'll be quiet as mice," responded Benny.

Paul laughed.

"What?! I cans be quiet, Paul," huffed the little boy as he folded his arms defiantly across his chest.

Paul waved his hand nonchalantly in the air. "Sure yer can."

"I can too!"

"Enough!" Wufei's deep voice boomed out. "Unless you show a little more restraint then I suggest you wait to visit Maxwell."

Silence followed and Benny hung his head.

"Good. Now, let us go and see the man." Wufei stood up.

They filtered out of the room silently and followed Wufei up the stairs. 

Heero fell into step beside Shane and took the young teen's hand in his own. He gave it a squeeze and spoke softly. "Shane, I want you to know that what you did for Duo probably saved his life."

Shane's eyes pooled. "I only did what I could. He's a good person. I... I..." he trailed off.

Heero pulled up short and stared deep into Shane's brown eyes. "He is a good person, Shane, his heart holds more love than I ever thought was possible for one person to have. I love him with every fiber of my body and I have you to thank for bringing him home to me." Reading further into Shane's depths he continued, "I see that you also care for him, if you didn't then you would have left him to die. Trust me, Shane, once he is well he won't love you any less for what has happened, if anything he will love you more for what you have done for him."

Shane nodded, the powers of speech having left him for the moment. He realized then that although he loved Duo himself, the love he felt wasn't a sexual love, it was more a brotherly love. Happy with this, Shane continued up the stairs with Heero to see his friend.

\--

Duo was walking through a mist, he sensed figures around him but he couldn't make out their forms. An overwhelming feeling of peace and serenity came over him as he blindly continued to move through the swirling clouds. Strange though, his clothes remained perfectly dry. He could hear voices, but not understand what they were saying. He stopped as a figure began to materialize just ahead of him.

The figure made its way towards him and as it drew closer he managed to make out the features a little clearer. The figure seemed to move and sway with the mist, giving it a continuous movement as if it were a part of the surrounding fog. "Father Maxwell?"

"Yes, Duo, it is I."

"What... what are yer doing here?..... Where am I?"

"You are here and yet you are not here."

"What does that mean, dammit?!"

"Language, Duo."

"Sorry." Duo hung his head.

"Where here is, is not important, what is important is that you do not belong here yet. You still have much to do, my son."

"But it's peaceful here, I feel relaxed and happy... why can't I stay?"

"You have to go back, Duo, people love you and care for you. There is still a lot you need to do for them."

"But why? Why can't someone else? I'm tired.... tired of existing the way I do."

"It is not for me to say why or what it is you have yet to fulfill, all I can tell you is that you must return. One day, Duo, when the time is right we will be reunited, but now is not that time, so go... go and do what you do best, make people happy."

The figure began to fade at the edges and with a swirl of smoke it was gone. Duo stared at the spot and felt a sensation of emptiness run through him, turning, he ran... Tears blinded his vision as he ran back the way he had come through the mist and then he was falling... falling into a black void.

Violet eyes snapped open and a scream tore from the throat as Duo once more returned to consciousness.

\--

The group all stopped outside the closed door of Duo's room and waited for Heero to catch up to them.

"Okay, I will check with Sally first then come back and take you in two at a time," Heero said and then turning the knob he entered the room.

Sally looked up as she heard the door open, nodding to Heero she moved across the room.

"Any change?"

"No."

"The boys wanted to come and see him for a moment."

"Okay, bring them in, but only let them stay a short while."

"Hai. I will let them in two at a time."

Heero opened the door once more and nodded to the group, Benny and Toby stepped forward into the antiseptic smelling room. Immediately they went to the bed and Toby began to cry softly. Heero hunched down next to the boy and took him gently in his arms. The sight of Duo lying so still and pale with tubes and wires connected to his body was more than the little boy could stand.

"He... he is gonna be 'kay, aint he?" the boy hiccuped.

"Hai, Toby, he's on the mend already. Don't be scared of all those wires and tubes, they are there to monitor him and feed the medicines into his body."

A machine beeped as if in confirmation of Heero's statement.

Toby gazed through sad blue eyes at the man he had come to adore. He hoped with all his heart that Duo was going to be all right.

Letting the two out of the room Heero allowed the rest of the group to come in and spend a few minutes at Duo's bedside. When they had all satisfied themselves that Duo was still alive Trowa took them back down to the family room to watch some television.

Shane waited until the rest had left before sitting next to Duo.

Heero and Sally discreetly left the boy alone, opting to move into the adjoining room where they could still watch for any signs from Duo.

Picking up Duo's hand, Shane stroked the back of it gently and began to speak in a soft whisper. "Duo... I don't know if yer can hear me, but I need ta say this to yer. Yer need ta get better, so many people here care about yer and want yer well again. I don't know if yer can remember what 'append ta yer, but I'm sorry I 'ad ta rat on yer. I only did it ta help yer. Heero here really cares 'bout yer so yer need ta get well for 'im. I love yer, Duo, yer bin like a brother ta me an a father to the rest of the kids, so please hurry an get better... we need yer and miss yer so much." The tears ran down his cheeks as he raised Duo's hand and kissed it softly.

Heero watched the tender touch and felt a lump in his throat. He slid silently back into the room and clasped Shane's shoulder gently.

Looking up into Heero's Prussian depths, Shane realized that Heero did indeed love the other man; with all his heart and soul. He was glad. Duo deserved someone like Heero, and knowing the man would always be there made Shane happy for the first time in ages. He stood and released Duo's hand. Smiling at Heero he nodded to Sally and went to leave the room. As the door clicked shut so a scream echoed from the room he had just left.

\--

Heero and Sally were at Duo's side in an instant. The violet eyes snapped open as the scream tore from the slender throat.

"Duo!... Duo!...." called Heero as he attempted to wrap his arms around Duo's trembling frame.

Sally pushed Heero to one side and began to scan the monitors. Twisting a couple of dials she stared back at the youth who was shaking and whimpering on the bed.

Heero gently moved back in and held the American tight. His hand caressed Duo's head in an attempt to soothe him.

Duo's eyes began to focus and his brain registered that the black void had gone. He was also aware of two other things. His body still ached, pain was everywhere and someone was holding him close. The scent wasn't one he could immediately place and he warily opened his eyes once more. A concerned face hovered within centimeters of his own. "Heero?" he croaked out.

"Hai, Duo. I'm here." 

"Where am I?"

"You're at Quatre's," Heero replied patiently. Sally's words about Duo's possible state of memory came back to him.

"What happened ta me?"

"Duo, you're sick. You have a very nasty bug in your system, but we are helping you to fight it," Sally said as she checked his blood pressure once more.

"I don't remember much."

"At this stage that's probably a good thing. You need to rest and get well, Duo," Heero said softly.

"Why can't I remember?"

Heero looked to Sally for help. He didn't want to lie to Duo, but he didn't want him to know all the facts just yet. In the man's current state of health it could do more harm than good.

Seeing the look, Sally cleared her throat. "Part of the virus I'm afraid Duo, it can affect your short term memory, add to that the fever you have been running and I'm surprised you can even remember your name."

Duo closed his eyes wearily. "Will I ever remember?"

'There is a good chance you will. I think it best though that for now you work on getting better. Later, when you are stronger we will help you to remember," Sally promised.

"Thank you," he murmured, then turning his attention to Heero, he spoke quietly, "I was falling, Heero. There was this mist and I saw Father Maxwell again an' he said I still had things ta do, people that loved me..... Heero, I don't understand."

Heero embraced the braided man tighter. "Duo, it was a dream, but he was right. You do still have a lot to do here and there are people that love you."

Duo's mind began to work sluggishly, somewhere he heard a bell tinkle. He began to search, it was important he found what it was his mind was trying to hide from him. Staring into Heero's cobalt eyes he could read something there. Was it concern? Compassion? No, wait....

With a gasp, Duo's mind suddenly unlocked one of its doors and allowed a memory to escape. Heero.... Heero had told him that he cared for him... that he loved him.

Feeling Duo's body suddenly tense, Heero pulled back a little to watch his love's eyes. He was startled at the deep purple hue that shone from them as he watched the emotion pass inside. Then he saw the spark, the spark that was ultimately Duo beginning to ignite and burn stronger. He felt Duo's arms reach to encircle him and with a shiver he realized that Duo remembered. Just how much though he wasn't sure and he found himself suddenly scared.

"Heero?"

"Yes, Duo?"

"I can remember something......"

"Then that's good," he mumbled, not sure if it was or not.

"I remember yer - yer said some things ta me...."

"Hai, Duo. I said a lot of things to you."

"Heero? Why aren't yer with Relena?"

"You needed me more."

Duo thought hard, he had a hazy recollection of Heero asking him to promise to fight the disease and something more.... something about caring. "Who brought me here?"

"I did."

"Heero?"

"Hai, Duo?"

"I can't remember a lot, but I need ta know this...."

"Hai?"

Duo licked his dry lips. "It's still all a bit muzzy, but I think I remember yer telling me yer felt something fer me... Is that true?" 

Heero thought long and deep before replying.

"It's okay, Heero. I thought it was jus' a part of the fever."

Heero let Duo slide back to the bed but kept his hands on the American's arms. He realized that he had to tell Duo the truth, now, while the baka was still lucid enough to understand.

Sally discreetly left the room so as Heero and Duo could have the privacy they needed.

Violet clashed with cobalt as each tried to search the other's soul for answers. Finally, Heero looked away.

"Duo, I need you to try to understand what I am about to say." He held up his hand as Duo went to speak. "No, say nothing until I am finished... please."

Duo nodded. He could feel the fingers of sleep closing around the edges of his mind, but he fought them off.

Swallowing, Heero took the plunge.

\--

tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Shane froze outside the door to Duo's room as the scream tore through the passageway. He turned and was about to re-enter when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Duo will be all right, let Heero handle it, Shane," came the calm voice.

He released his hold on the door handle and stepped back. Warm arms wrapped themselves around his shaking body and he found himself relaxing into the comforting embrace.

Trowa stroked his hair softly. "Let Heero deal with it now, Shane, you have done your share."

Shane turned and quietly sobbed onto Trowa's shoulder. The stress and tension of the past few weeks all came to the surface and bubbled out from deep inside. Even if he had wanted to he couldn't have stopped himself.

Trowa held him and soothed the boy as best he could. It was better if he got it all out of his system Trowa realized. Knowing just how strong Shane had been forced to be, it was amazing he hadn't broken down before this.

Shane sobbed uncontrollably. He cried for Duo and the fact that he hadn't been there to protect his friend, he cried for the other boys that had shared his brief, miserable life so far, he cried for the fact that he hadn't done more to get help for Duo, he cried for his mother and father and the things they had done to him... but mostly he cried for his soul, a soul that had been forced into a life he didn't want, a soul that had been denied the love of a parent, and he cried for the little boy that had disappeared the day he had left that house.....

"That's it, Shane... let it out. Let it all go," coaxed Trowa.

Finally the well ran dry, Shane's tears stilled and his sobs became whimpers. "I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Shane. You did the best you could do with the hand that was dealt you. Frankly, I admire you and the courage you have shown."

Shane smiled weakly. "What I 'ave done is nothing compared ta what yer five all did fer the peace of the Earth and the colonies."

"Shane, we all have cross roads in our lives, the paths are put there and we choose which one we will travel down. No one can say what lies ahead, all we can do is try to make the best out of what we have. You have done a fine job being a father and friend to those boys. Where do you think they all would have been without you? Now come on, let's get you cleaned up a bit and watch some TV before bed time." Trowa smiled encouragingly at the teen.

"Thank yer, Trowa."

Trowa took Shane back to his room and gently wiped the traces of tears from his face before taking him downstairs to join the others in the family room.

Feeling the ripple of sadness that came from Shane, Quatre raised an inquiring eyebrow at Trowa as they entered. Trowa nodded back and that seemed to pacify the blonde for now.

The boys sat or sprawled around the floor, eyes fixed on the television screen before them. It had been a long time since some of them had enjoyed this luxury. Benny and Toby however, had never seen TV before and sat enthralled as the pictures played across the screen. Quatre had put on an old video of Duo's for them to watch.... Something called 'Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade' he thought it was called. Anyway, it didn't matter, the boys were obviously enjoying it if the whoops and cheers that sprang forth from time to time were anything to go by.

Trowa slid onto the couch next to Quatre and claimed the blonde's mouth in a hungry kiss.

Panting slightly from the intensity of the kiss, Quatre searched Trowa's visible eye and noted the passion and lust hiding there. He cocked his head in the direction of the assembled heap of bodies on the floor.

Reaching to nibble on Quatre's earlobe, Trowa whispered seductively. "Your ass is mine tonight." At the same time he brushed his fingers lightly over Quatre's nipples that were hidden under his shirt.

Quatre tried to suppress the moan he felt escaping his throat and managed to turn it into something akin to a choking sound.

Mickey and Benny both looked around in alarm.

Quatre snickered at them, "I'm okay boys."

Colin, who had also caught the noise and movement from the corner of his eye glared at the two younger boys. "Leave 'em alone. They jus' wanna do some lovey dovey stuff."

This time Quatre did choke and Trowa had to thump him on the back.

Toby and Benny smiled in understanding and returned their gaze to the movie, Shane looked across at the pair on the couch and shook his head, grinning from ear to ear.

Quatre went bright red and even Trowa found himself with a blush tinting his cheeks. 

Wufei smirked at the pair. "Have to remember you have guests now."

"So I guess that means no more screwing your ass on the dining room table, Quatre," Trowa quipped with a quickness that even Duo would have admired.

This time it was Wufei's turn to choke. Even Shane dissolved into fits of laughter at the shocked look on the Chinese man's face.

"Please tell me you are joking," he gasped out.

"About the screwing my ass or the dining room table?" asked Quatre, his face the picture of innocence even if he was exploding with mirth inside.

Wufei glowered and stood up. "It was bad enough with Maxwell, but now you two as well. I don't need this. If anyone wants me I will be in the library..... Reading," he added as an after thought.

"Poor Wufei," laughed Quatre.

Shane tried to suppress his laughter as the Chinese man graciously left the room.

"I guess he don't like lovey stuff," said Mickey as he watched the retreating form.

"Yer gotta remember, not everyone approves of this," said Shane.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Toby.

"He means not all people fink that a guy should be wiv another guy," said Paul with a look that clearly said; 'are you thick?'

"But why shouldn't a guy be wiv another guy? If they loves each other then it's jus' the same as a guy bein' wiv a girl, ain't it?" persisted Toby.

Feeling it was time to intervene, Quatre spoke up. "Toby, society here has some rather narrow minded views on what is and is not acceptable in a relationship between two people. They see a male and female together and that is okay, but if they see a male and a male together or female and female together, then they aren't so tolerant."

"I still don't see why it should bover 'em."

"I agree with you, Toby. But try to remember that what we have is special and it's not their fault that they can't open their eyes and see love for what it is regardless of the shape it takes."

Toby rubbed his hand against his cheek as he thought about this. Quatre's words were hard to understand for his still young mind, but he caught the underlying message. "This love stuff is a bit more comp...comp... 'arder ta figures out, I guess."

Trowa smiled warmly. "Let's just keep what we have and share to ourselves."

Toby understood and returned his vision to the movie, Shane gave Quatre and Trowa a look of thanks.

Trowa nodded and pulled Quatre closer to him where he again began to torment the Arabian with soft touches and kisses, keeping one eye on their guests and being as discreet as he could.

Quatre tried his hardest to refrain from moaning and squirming under the touch. Once the boys were settled for the night he would seek his revenge on his playful lover.... oh would he ever....

\--

Duo fought the darkness of sleep that tried to claim him. Heero was about to tell him something important and he was dammed sure he would be awake to hear it.

Heero took a deep breath and then opened his mouth to speak.

"Duo.... I need you to know that when you disappeared I was worried, worried out of my mind. During the wars we were always there for each other, I watched your back and you watched mine."

"I watched more than yer back Heero." thought Duo. "Especially yer spandex clad ass."

"We looked out for each other, protected one another and when you left it was as if you took a part of me with you. During the wars I ... I ... I fell in love with you, Duo." Heero dared to look into violet and was encouraged by the emotion he found there. "I couldn't tell you as the missions would be compromised and that was not an option, so I loved you from afar, hoping that one day I would get the courage to tell you how I felt."

Duo reached out and caressed Heero's cheek with his hand. "So why didn't yer say anything after the wars?"

Heero swallowed. "Once the war was finished the Earth and colonies seemed to go a bit crazy with all the celebrations of peace and I guess I got caught up in it as well. Once it had begun to die down I came to find you but you had left with Hilde for L2. That told me that there was no way you could be interested in me so I took the job Relena offered me. On the few occasions that I saw you again you always seemed so happy with Hilde and your work. How could I destroy that?"

"Oh, Heero, I went with Hilde ta work the scrap yard..... and ta try ta forget about yer."

Tears welled in cobalt eyes. "Duo... Hilde said you cared for me... Is that true?"

Now it was Duo's turn to look uncomfortable. "Yes, Heero, I do care for yer. I fell in love with yer a long time ago, but like you, couldn't put the missions at risk. When the wars ended I couldn't find yer so I went with Hilde ta work the yard. I got word from Wufei that yer were with Relena so I figured you didn't need me and so I stayed on L2."

"Have you any idea how much agony being near you but not able to touch you put me through on the few occasions we did meet up?" Heero asked.

"Probably about the same amount as I went through," came the reply. "I guess that's why yer stopped attending Q-man's little get-togethers."

"Hai."

Violet locked with cobalt as each read the question the other badly wanted to ask.

"Do you think we can start again?" asked Heero.

Duo thought for a moment. "I have to tell yer, Heero.... I... I can't remember everything that has happened ta me recently but every now and then I get flashes." Duo lowered his eyes.

"Hn. It's okay, Duo."

"But I'm scared, Heero. Scared of what I can't remember. Scared that when I do it will affect us... our relationship."

"Hn. It won't, Duo."

Duo peeked up through chestnut bangs. "Yer need ta know that with Duo Maxwell there also comes a lot of baggage."

"Hai. The baggage is currently sitting downstairs watching TV," replied Heero dryly.

Duo smiled. "I do believe our cold, perfect Mr. Yuy is developin' a sense of humor."

"And I believe that it comes from being around you too much, baka!"

"I think I could get ta like this new Heero."

"So does that mean you are willing to give this a shot?"

"Hai, Heero. Let's see where this relationship takes us."

Heero felt the tears of joy spring beneath his eyelids. He reached forward and hugged Duo as best he could without hurting him. "Arigato, Duo."

Sally re-entered the room to find the pair locked in a warm embrace. She coughed discreetly before moving closer and checking the machines. 

"So how is he doing Sally?" Heero asked.

"Much better. The temp is on the way down and the drugs are working fine. We should be fine to operate tomorrow."

"Operate?" asked Duo.

Sally frowned and looked at Heero. "You haven't told him?"

"Told me what?" said Duo, his eyes widening slightly.

"I was going to, Duo. I just hadn't got to that bit yet," mumbled Heero.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on here? Why I need an operation?" said Duo, the old familiar flash beginning to return to those violet eyes.

"I think it would be better coming from you, Heero," said Sally and she turned to leave. "I will be back shortly to answer any questions you may have, Duo." With that, she left.

Duo stared hard at Heero. "Tell me.... tell me what 'appened. Tell me why I need an operation.. Dammit ,Heero!" Duo went into a coughing spasm.

Heero held the thin body close. "Okay, Duo, but I warn you it's not all going to be pleasant."

"I can take it, Heero."

Sighing, Heero began the tale. He thought it best to start at the beginning and let the American know why he was on the streets to start with.

Duo lay silently as Heero revealed to him the reason he had left the scrap yard and Hilde. Tears coursed down his cheeks as the story began to jog his memory and bring back the events of that evening.

Heero paused for a moment as he saw Duo's distress. "Duo?... Are you all right?"

"Hai." Duo began to understand then that what had happened between him and Hilde had not been his fault. Now that some time had passed he could see from outside the immediate problem had not been all his doing. Adding up in his mind all the little things over the space of time he had been with Hilde led him back to the same result. Feeling his soul lighten as he forgave himself, he reached for Heero's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Please, continue."

Heero did, but was unable to give Duo the in-depth details or answers he needed. "All I can tell you, Duo, is that you were back on the streets selling yourself to live. Somewhere along the line you met up with Shane and the others and joined together. It was during this time you came back to Shane pretty badly hurt. From what we can gather a customer had pretty much raped you."

Duo's breath hitched.

"You wouldn't tell Shane anything about it at all. That's when you got sick. That bastard raped you, gave you this disease and also tore you up pretty badly." Heero's jaw clenched as he hissed out the words. "Tell me who it was, Duo..... Tell me and I will hunt them down and make them pay for their crime."

Tears fell like rain as Duo's memory chose that moment to return, supplying him with all the visions of that evening, visions he thought he had managed to lock away. "I don't remember who he was, Heero, just another face in the crowd, another customer. Hell when yer have ta do what I did yer don't even look at their faces or ask fer their names, yer just take their money and do what you have ta. Keep it anonymous, that way you can fool yourself into believing that yer not really there, that it's not happening...."

Heero's heart went out to Duo, realizing that this was yet another of the masks he had to wear in order to survive. Just when he thought he was beginning to learn and understand the braided man something else would surface, another mask would appear and he would find himself back where he started. He wondered if he would ever get to find the real person that was the enigma called Duo Maxwell.

Violet eyes stared sadly ahead as he recalled that evening. The cheap room, the guy had seemed okay until the door closed. Then he changed. Forcing Duo to the bed and nearly ripping his clothes from his body. He remembered with a shudder the feeling of those large sweaty hands on his tender flesh, gripping him and pinning him down, the searing pain as he forced that cock into his passage without any preparation. Not waiting for Duo to adjust, he had pounded into him, biting and clawing at his back as he thrust deeper. When Duo had protested, he hit him and then ground even more savagely into his body. Duo had decided then that his best option was to stay still and let the man have his way. He could still remember the stench from his sour breath as he had tried to kiss him and a wave of nausea swept over him.

Heero watched as the light of remembrance flickered through Duo's eyes, seeing the face twist and contort as each memory played in his head. Never had Heero felt so helpless as he did now.

Then Duo suddenly reached forward, his stomach heaving.

Heero grabbed a bowl off the side table and held it while Duo emptied the bile from his stomach. When Duo flopped back onto the bed he picked up a cloth and ran it over the heart shaped face. "It's over now, Duo. I promise you will never have to do anything like that again."

Duo looked at Heero, "This operation."

"Hai?"

"It has ta do with the rape?"

"Hai. You were pretty badly torn, Duo. You have healed, but there is a lot of scar tissue. Sally needs to remove it otherwise you will have some serious problems later on." Heero felt uncomfortable discussing this with Duo, but the American had a right to know.

"When?"

"She wants to operate as soon as possible."

"Okay," came the whisper.

Heero stroked the sweaty bangs away from Duo's face and reached to plant a tender kiss on that forehead.

"Stay with me, Heero."

"Hai. I will be here, Duo."

Holding tightly to Heero's hand and feeling the gentle caress against his skin Duo allowed himself to slip back into sleep.

Heero watched as his love's breathing became deep and regular. He couldn't even begin to imagine the horrors that Duo had been through, but he made a promise to the former Deathscythe pilot. "As long as there is breath in my body, Duo, I will be here to love and protect you. Never again will you have to live the way you have done."

Duo sighed contentedly in his sleep, the drugs killing off the disease. Snuggling into the warmth of the hand that rested against his face, for the first time in ages he didn't dream.

\--

tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Quatre tucked the younger boys into bed. "Now off to sleep you three." 

Toby reached out and gave Quatre a hug. "Thanks, Mr. Quatre."

"You're welcome Toby," said Quatre as he placed a kiss on the little boy's head. "Sleep well guys, I'll see you in the morning." He left the room and ran into Shane in the hallway.

"I just wanted to say how much I.... we all appreciate what yer doing fer us," he said.

"I'm glad we could help you out, Shane. You lot have been through so much you deserve a bit of happiness and if we can make it happen for you then I'm glad." Quatre gave the older boy a hug. "Now it's time you were in bed as well young man," he said, trying to appear stern.

Shane returned the hug then went to his room. Pausing in the doorway he looked back at Quatre and smiled.

Quatre returned to his own room deep in thought. Trowa lay waiting for him under the blankets. Still thinking, Quatre removed his clothes and slid into the bed next to his lanky lover.

"Penny for them?" said Trowa as he pulled the blonde closer to his body.

"I was just thinking..."

"Always a dangerous sign," responded Trowa as he began to place feather kisses along that creamy neck.

"Seriously, I was thinking about young Toby and Benny."

"And?" The kisses continued down the neck and across the collar bone.

Shifting to give better access Quatre continued, "I really like those two, I mean I like all of them, but those two especially."

"Your point being?" Lips found the dusky nipple and began to suckle gently.

Quatre moaned softly, "Hmmmm.... that's nice. Well, I was wondering how you would feel about them living here permanently. Oh Allah, that's so good."

Trowa's slender fingers began a dance along the inside of silky thighs as his mouth continued to nibble and suck at the hardening nub. A grunt was all the reply he could manage.

"Are you listening to me?" Quatre giggled as he writhed gently under the touches.

"Hmmmm, You want to adopt Toby and Benny... am I right?"

Lifting himself up slightly Quatre pulled Trowa's face up to stare into his emerald eyes. "Yes, Trowa... I would. But how would you feel about it?"

Trowa stopped his ministrations for a moment and looked at the Arabian. "I think it's a good idea. Wufei is keen to have Paul with him and Sally so that only leaves Mickey, Colin and Shane. Have you asked the boys?"

"No, not yet. I wanted to see what you thought first. We are a team now, Trowa. I also thought it would pay to see what Shane thinks about it before we say anything to the pair of them."

"Sensible thinking my love... I admire that in you."

"That's not all you admire," giggled Quatre as he pushed his hips against Trowa's thigh.

Trowa returned the thrust with one of his own.

"That reminds me, I owe you for teasing me earlier," Quatre said, his eyes taking on a predatory gleam. He pushed the Latin onto his back and began to seduce the teen. Kissing a trail down over Trowa's chest he paused to take a nipple into his mouth and nip and suck at it while his fingers toyed with its twin.

Trowa gasped and lay back, allowing the blonde free rein over his body.

Quatre continued his journey down over the flat planes of Trowa's stomach, pausing to dip his tongue into Trowa's navel. Then he followed the line of dark hairs to where Trowa's need stood proud and weeping for attention. Dipping his tongue into the slit and lapping away the tears, he reached to still the thrusting hips. Drawing Trowa's cock into his mouth he swirled his tongue around the head before running it along the sensitive underside.

Trowa relaxed and allowed the sensations to run over his sensitive nerves, enjoying every touch, every lick that his partner was providing.

Quatre continued to bathe the elegant length with his mouth as he reached under the pillow for the familiar tube. Flipping the cap he managed to squeeze some of the gel onto his fingers.

Feeling a slippery digit trace around his entrance Trowa bucked his hips. Quatre was driving him wild. Grabbing the sheets Trowa tried to anchor himself in the sea of feeling that threatened to take over his soul.

Quatre ran his finger gently around the tight ring and then pushed forward. The muscle yielded and allowed the invader to penetrate the warmth within. Sliding the finger in and out Quatre quickly added a second as he prepared his lover to receive his gift.

Small whimpers and moans came from Trowa's throat as he gave himself over to the pleasure. He was like a finely tuned instrument and Quatre knew exactly how to play him to coax the music from his flesh.

Finding the small bundle of nerves within, Quatre rubbed gently sending shock waves through his lover's body and screams from his throat.

Panting, Trowa cracked open an eye to see the blonde head bobbing gently in his lap as those fingers continued to tease him inside. "Please, Quatre.... take me..."

Quatre withdrew his fingers and pulled his mouth away from his feast. His eyes were full of love as he met emerald glazed with passion. "How can I refuse when you ask so nicely," he said and proceeded to lather his own aching need with the lube.

"Please... hurry, Quatre... don't make me wait. I need you... now..."

"And you shall have me, my love." Quatre positioned the head of his penis at Trowa's entrance. He began to push gently, feeling the muscle relax and part to permit his intrusion. The head slipped in and Quatre paused for a moment.

"Please... enough teasing," growled Trowa as he tried to push his hips up.

Quatre laughed, "No, no, no, my sweet." And as if to emphasize his point, Quatre began to move slowly, only allowing the head of his cock to penetrate that small opening. He teased the former pilot by gently thrusting only the head of his cock in and out of the tight channel.

Trowa bucked in frustration, "Dammit, Quatre! Fuck me now..."

"All right then... hang on." And Quatre snapped his hips to drive his shaft completely inside Trowa's willing body. Once seated to the hilt he gave Trowa a moment to adjust and then commenced to move. Slowly at first, building up into a rhythm as Trowa arched from the bed to meet his penetration, attempting to draw more of Quatre's searing length into his body.

Two bodies moved as one in a primal dance as old as time. Quatre savoring every thrust, every stroke as that hot channel stroked and caressed his shaft. Beneath him Trowa was also lost in the heat of the moment as Quatre's cock rubbed over that spot inside causing him to see stars.

Feeling the end drawing near Quatre reached between them and wrapped his hand around Trowa's burning length. He began to pump his lover's shaft as he felt the warmth uncoil from his belly and make its way through his balls and along his length to erupt from his cock deep into Trowa's insides.

Feeling the heat and slickness of Quatre's release, Trowa also plunged headlong into bliss as his cock pulsed his seed to cover his chest and Quatre's hand. Collapsing into a tangled heap Trowa held the blonde close to his chest as they waited for their breathing to return to normal.

Quatre rolled off and slid from that warm passage, reaching to the night stand he grabbed a handful of tissues and began to clean himself and his lover. Task complete he snuggled against the uni-banged teen.

Trowa stole a gentle kiss, "Thank you for loving me," he said quietly.

"Thank you for letting me," came the sleepy reply.

The two exhausted lovers drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Life at the Winner mansion began to fall into a routine over the next couple of days. The boys all settled in quickly and found themselves with a number of chores to do. This gave them a sense of belonging as well as security. Duo regained some of his strength and Sally had decided to wait a little longer to operate. Heero only left Duo's bedside to eat and shower and relied on Wufei to keep him informed of his new *family's* activities. He was pleased to note that Quatre had introduced them to the Maguanacs and that the boys had formed friendships with some of the other children.

It was the third day since their arrival on earth and as they all sat down to breakfast so Sally announced her intention to operate on Duo that morning.

"Are you sure Sally?" asked Quatre.

"Yes, the drugs have the disease under control and he is getting stronger each day. I need to operate now or else he is going to begin to suffer soon."

"Just let us know when you want us," said Trowa as he nodded to Wufei.

"After breakfast I will give him a pre med and begin the preliminary preparations," Sally answered. "He should be ready for the general about an hour or so after."

Heero watched the conversation as it flowed around him. He knew Sally was right, he was too personally involved to be of any use in the operation, but it didn't help to ease his troubled mind.

Feeling the emotion coming from Heero, Quatre looked at the stoic ex pilot. "He's going to be just fine, Heero."

"Hai.... I know."

"If it will help any I will wait with you." Quatre's voice was soft and comforting.

"Arigato, Quatre."

After breakfast was finished Shane took the rest of the group out onto the estate to play a game of football with the rest of the Maguanacs' children. He thought it best if they weren't around. He figured the older boys had enough to worry about without the likes of Toby and Benny pestering them as well.

Heero was grateful for this, he began to realize just how much he had grown to like Shane over the past few days. The boy was older than his years and so very similar to his Duo.

Sally went back to Duo's room to begin the preparations. Trowa and Wufei went with her to get themselves ready and Heero sat in his usual spot, next to Duo's bedside.

Duo had begun to remember a lot more since Heero had divested what he knew to the braided American. He had yet to come to terms with some of it and still had nightmares, but he knew he would survive, would continue to fight. He had promised Heero he would and now after Heero's confession that his feelings were returned he had a reason to live. His soul had begun the process of healing.

Sally came back into the room with the pre med. She had gone through the details of the operation with Duo and while he had understood all she told him it still didn't alter the fact that he hated being in the position he was in. Never one to have enjoyed being in hospital on the few occasions it had happened to him during the wars, and while he knew this was slightly different, he was still scared shitless.

Heero took his love's hand and stared into Duo's violet eyes. He could see the worry and fear locked there and did his best to comfort Duo. "It wont take long. I will be here for you Duo," he said calmly even though he was a whirlpool of emotion himself.

Duo smiled gratefully and squeezed Heero's hand. "I know, but I'm still scared, Heero."

"That's normal. But try not to worry, Sally will take care of you and it will all be over before you know it. Then we can really start to get you well."

Duo sighed. "Easy for yer ta say, you're not the one lying here about ta have some woman about ta go probing around yer ass," he quipped trying to lighten the mood and make himself relax a little.

Heero recognized Duo's attempt at making them both more comfortable and tried to play along. "Think of this, once you're all better only I will be probing around your ass as you so eloquently put it," he whispered.

"Ohh... promises.... promises."

"You should know by now that I always keep my promises, Duo."

"Well in that case I have no objections ta anything yer wish ta do ta my ass," he snickered.

"Then let me tell you I have lots of things I want to do to that gorgeous ass of yours. We have a lot of making up to do," Heero said seductively.

The pre med began to kick in and Duo felt himself becoming light headed and woozy. He watched Heero's face as his vision began to blur. "Sleepy," he slurred.

"Hai."

Sally came back with the anesthetic."Feeling a bit sleepy, Duo?"

Duo could only stare at her and nod his head.

"Hai, Sally. He's drifting away," Heero said on Duo's behalf.

Sally slipped the anesthetic into the cannula in Duo's vein and the last thing Duo saw before everything went black was a pair of cobalt eyes watching lovingly over him.

As Duo slid into unconsciousness so Sally moved quickly. She told Heero to leave as Trowa and Wufei brought in the small gurney to shift Duo into the next room which had been set up as a make shift operating theater.

Heero gave Duo's sleeping form a peck on the cheek as Trowa prepared to wheel him away. "Come back soon to me, Duo, I love you."

Trowa nodded at Heero, "He will be okay, Heero," he said and then turning, he and Wufei maneuvered the gurney through the door and away from Heero's concerned gaze.

The warmth of a hand on his arm brought Heero back to the present. He turned to find Quatre standing beside him. Looking at the blonde Heero suddenly felt uncertain. What if something went wrong? What if the operation wasn't a success? What if Duo had a reaction to the anesthetic?

Quatre could feel the panic beginning to rise in Heero and he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled Heero into his arms and held him close. Stroking Heero's back soothingly he talked quietly to the former Wing pilot. "He will be okay, Heero. There is nothing to worry about, Sally knows what she is doing."

"Hai, I know, but I still can't help feeling something is going to go wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong, Heero, my empathy tells me all will be well."

"But we don't know that for sure. If anything happened to him now. I don't think I could live without him..."

"It's okay to be worried and scared, Heero. Let the feelings out. You don't have to be so strong anymore. Remember, you are human like the rest of us."

Heero felt his breath hitch, "It's just that... well... I love him so much, Quatre and I couldn't bear to lose him again ... not when I have just found him."

"Come on, let's go get a cup of coffee. That might settle you a bit and then we can come back up and wait."

Reluctantly Heero let himself be taken downstairs to get the coffee. Quatre was right, it did help to settle him a little. Finishing off the last drop he stood up. "I'm going back up to wait," he stated.

"Then I will accompany you." Quatre followed the Japanese man back to Duo's room.

Deciding he needed to occupy himself, Heero stripped the bed and placed fresh sheets upon it. He fluffed up the pillows and sorted through the stack of CD's that Duo had been listening to, placing them back into their appropriate cases. Then he began to methodically tidy up the room, placing all the equipment neatly and wiping down benches. When he had exhausted every available thing to do in the room he began to pace.

Quatre watched as Heero busied himself, a small smile playing on his lips. He didn't offer to help knowing that it was something Heero needed to do in order to keep his mind off Duo. When Heero began to pace up and down Quatre couldn't help but giggle.

Hearing the sound Heero turned around and stared at the Arabian. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

Quatre smiled that dazzling smile of his before replying. "You are, Heero."

"Nani?"

"The way you are pacing up and down. I would hate to see you if you were awaiting the birth of your first child," he laughed.

Seeing the funny side Heero allowed a smile to appear. "Hai, I guess you're right. I should sit down shouldn't I?"

"Yes you should, otherwise I will need to replace the carpet."

Heero sat but began to fidget. _Why was it taking so long? Surely they should be finished by now?_

Reading his mind, Quatre spoke. "It shouldn't be too much longer now, Heero. Sally said it would take about and hour."

"Its been an hour and ten minutes," came the flat reply.

As he spoke so the door opened and Sally appeared. Pulling off the mask she approached the two teens.

Heero was on his feet in an instant. "How is he? Is he going to be all right? When can I see him?"

"Whoa.. hold on there a second Heero. Firstly the operation was a success. We removed all the scar tissue and let me say it wasn't before time. Had we left it another week then he would have been in big trouble. He's doing just fine although still unconscious. He will need to rest and be careful not to move too much in the next forty eight hours. The stitches will begin to dissolve in around seven days time and be completely gone in ten. Wufei will be bringing him out in just a moment, and he should begin to wake up in the next fifteen minutes or so."

"Arigato, Sally."

"You're welcome, Heero, but I warn you," she said wagging her finger in Heero's face, "No sex for at least two weeks."

Heero blushed. He hadn't even given sex with Duo a thought until now. Still, he had waited two years for the American... another few weeks wasn't going to kill him. He looked up as Wufei appeared pushing the gurney. Instantly he was beside the braided teen's side.

Duo was lying on his stomach, his hair draped over one shoulder and dangling off the side. Heero picked up the heavy rope of hair and placed it back on the bed. Wufei wheeled the gurney over to Duo's bed and between the two of them they lifted Duo onto the soft mattress.

Sally came over and adjusted the flow rate of the drip before checking Duo's pulse, blood pressure and temperature. Satisfied with the results she turned once more to Heero. "I will be back every fifteen minutes to do his ob's, once they are stable I will reduce them to every hour."

"Hai."

Wufei returned to give Trowa a hand to clean up the other room and then both boys left to give Heero some time alone.

Sitting next to Duo, Heero found the hand beneath the covers and began to stroke his thumb slowly across the back of it. Violet eyes began to flutter and then open.

"Heero?"

"Hai. I'm here, Duo."

"Is it over?"

"Hai."

Duo sighed. "It all go 'kay?"

"Hai. Rest, Duo."

"Love yer, Heero."

"Aishiteru, Duo."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Quatre looked up as Trowa came into their bedroom. "You okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Everything did go all right, didn't it?"

"Yes. Sally is a wonderful surgeon."

Quatre felt himself begin to relax. Now that the op was out of the way Duo could finally begin to heal. Quatre felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

Trowa pulled the blonde into his arms sensing his love needed to be held. He kissed his forehead, nose and then lips. "Everything is going to be just fine, Quatre," he murmured.

The sound of several young voices downstairs reminded them that they still had a few little guests to speak with. All would be wondering how Duo was and so they broke their embrace and headed downstairs.

Toby was The first one to spot them and he launched himself at Quatre. "How's Duo doin'?" he demanded.

"Is he 'kay now?" asked Mickey.

"Is it over yet?" asked Shane.

Trowa smiled at the group. "Come on you lot, let's go get some orange juice and raid the 'fridge. Then we can talk."

"Raid the 'fridge?" said Quatre with an inquiring eyebrow.

"Yup. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm starving," said Trowa and with that he took off at a run towards the kitchen.

It only took a second before the rest of the boys leapt into action and followed Trowa's fast disappearing form. 

Quatre was suddenly left in an empty hallway. _I really must have a word to Trowa about this behavior of his... it's not a good influence on the young ones,_ he thought, then with a wicked grin, "Ahh what the heck!" and with a shout of "Wait for me!" he chased after them all.

Everyone sat around the large table in the kitchen drinking orange juice and nibbling on apples and oranges. Trowa explained to them all that Duo's operation had been successful and that he was now well on the road to recovery.

This news made the boys really happy, knowing that the man they adored was going to be okay at last was reason for them all to want to celebrate.

"That's great news," said Shane.

Colin was the one to throw a dampener on the party though. "Now that Duo's gonna be 'kay that means we gotta leave, don't it?" he asked in a small voice.

Silence descended on the group a each of the little minds began to work. With Duo recovering and soon to return to the fold there wouldn't be any room for them anymore.

Quatre stared at the sea of solemn faces. "No, Colin. No one has to leave. I have told you all before that you are welcome to stay for as long as you want."

"But no one's gonna want street trash like us," said Paul.

"You are not street trash!" The words were spoken harshly from the doorway.

Everyone looked around to see who had spoken and their eyes fell on the form of Wufei.

Leaning against the door frame he had silently appeared. Pushing himself away from the door, he entered the room. "None of you are street trash! You are all bright fun loving individuals with hearts of gold. It's not your fault that you all ended up on the streets. Any one would be proud to call you their son's. What you all did for Duo was most honorable, so I don't want to hear a single one of you ever saying that you are street trash or whores or anything else like that again."

The group all stared at Wufei with open mouths. Even Quatre and Trowa were awed by the speech from Wufei.

Shane looked up at the scowling Chinese man. "Thank yer. That means a lot ta us, Wufei," he said quietly.

"I only speak the truth," said Wufei as he moved to get himself a drink.

"How about a game on the vid player?" Quatre asked.

Immediately the tension in the air evaporated as eager boys all agreed enthusiastically and headed back to the family room.

Watching the other's all leave, Paul waited until he was alone with Wufei. Moving across to the black haired man he hesitated, searching for the right words.

"You wish to say something?" Wufei asked.

"How can yer stand there and say we ain't street scum when yer know hardly anythin' about us?"

"I know enough about you all to see that underneath all this pretense there are some fine, young men. All they need is the opportunity to come out," replied Wufei.

Paul thought on this for a moment and then the facade crumbled. Gone was the sullen youth, replaced by a scared, vulnerable boy. "I guess no one ever called us anythin' else but gutter trash and street whores b'fore. Aft'a a while yer get ta believe that's all yer really are.... that yer shouldn't even be breathin'."

Wufei placed his hands on the youngster's shoulders and looked him square in the eye. "Paul, listen to me, what you were called before is of no consequence now. People label those they feel intimidated by or do not understand. In reality they are the weak ones for not standing up and doing something to help those less fortunate than themselves. I see something in you Paul, a greatness, if you will only let it happen."

"I ... I ... I don't know what yer mean, Wufei... or how ta make what yer claim ta see happen."

"Let me help you, Paul. I will teach you, bring out the man that is hiding inside. Will you let me?"

Paul shrugged his shoulders. "If yer willin' ta try then so am I, but I warn yer I don' see what it is yer so intent on findin'."

"We will find it Paul, we'll find it together or my name isn't Chang Wufei."

"Well in that case yer better start lookin' fer a new name then," Paul smiled.

Wufei just grunted and tried to look sternly at the boy, but failed miserably. "I suggest you get going or the games will be over. Think about what I have said, then we will talk more later."

"Okay, thank yer, Wufei." Paul headed off to find the others.

Wufei picked up his glass and stared at the water in the bottom of it thoughtfully. It would be a challenge, of that he was sure. But he had faith in the boy as well as faith in his own abilities. Time would tell. Drinking down the last of the water he went after the group, intent on showing them all that he, Chang Wufei, could sure kick some ass when it came to playing some of Duo's vid games.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Duo's recovery was swift. The drugs battled and won over the disease that had been so intent on invading his system. The operation had been a success and Sally was pleased with the rate of healing. Knowing that Heero returned his affection served to help Duo heal faster. The boys had adapted to their new life exceptionally well and were beginning to lose that haunted look.

Finally they had started to relax and trust again, realizing that what Quatre had said was true. They could stay for as long as they wanted to. Under the love, guidance and care of the older men the youngsters began to grow and flourish. They filled out not only in body, but in mind and spirit as well. They played regular games of football with the Maguanac's many children and strong friendships were formed. Mickey and Colin especially made strong ties with the brothers called Jameel and Hassar, the sons of Raman and Siska. If ever they weren't around the mansion they could be found with Jameel or Hassar.

Shane spent his time mostly keeping a protective eye on his former family. It both warmed and saddened him to see the youngsters begin to find their independence of him. He knew he had to let them go, that they had to find their feet and stand on them alone and he was pleased that they were able to do so. But when you had been the figure head for so long, the one they all turned to in times of need it was hard to let go and relinquish that position. Shane in effect was beginning to find himself more often than not looking at an empty nest. The fledglings had begun to test their wings and one by one were taking longer and longer flights away from him

He sighed as he watched from under the shade of the large tree he was sprawled under, the game of tag that was currently going on. The laughter was music to his ears. This was what he had always dreamed of hearing..... So why then did he feel so melancholy? A shadow fell across him and he looked up into Heero's warm blue eyes.

"Thought I would find you here," Heero said as he sat down next to the youth.

Shane turned to gaze at the group again.

"Not easy is it?"

"How did yer know what I was thinking?" asked Shane.

"It's quite normal to feel what you are, Shane. It's not easy to let go."

"Yer can sure say that again."

"Trust me Shane, even though they are finding their way in this universe and as much as you think they don't need you any more they will always remember their time spent together with you. Those ties run deep and regardless of where they go and who they meet and join with they will always come home to the flock. You have something special there between you all, you have shared the highs as well as the lowest a person can go and those ties cannot be broken."

Shane looked at Heero through new eyes. "How do yer know all that, Heero?" What the Japanese man had said made perfect sense to Shane and that puzzled him. 

"You forget I have spent a lot of time with Duo and the rest of the pilots," he stated simply.

Tossing these thoughts around in his head made Shane realize that what Heero had said was true. No matter where they all went or what they all did, they would always remain close. That thought gave him the comfort he needed and he felt his heart lighten.

"Duo is well enough to return to us today," Heero said as he watched the boys running around.

"That's great news, Heero. He must be so bored having ta spend his time confined ta that room."

"Hn. Bored isn't the word I would have used. I think if he has to spend another day in there he will begin to tear the place apart," Heero replied dryly.

Shane chuckled, he knew exactly what Heero meant. They had all taken turns trying to keep Duo occupied during his recovery, but there were only so many games you could play, so many CD's you could listen to before they became repetitive. As Duo recovered, so did his energy level.

"I had forgotten just how much of a ball of mischief he could be," said Heero who had suffered more than anyone Duo's continuous pranks. He reflected back on some of the things the braided baka had done to him. Ordering fifteen pizza's had only been the start of it, then there was the continuous paging of Heero, who daren't not answer in case it was something genuine, to the funny and sometimes crude messages sent to his pager. When Duo had rigged the heart monitor to sound the alarm and race off the scale.... that had been the last straw. Heero had threatened to kill him with his own bare hands if he didn't stop.

Fortunately for Heero, Duo toned the pranks down a bit. Sally was grateful as she wasn't sure just how much more the Japanese man could take before his blood pressure went through the roof. He had just come from Duo's room where he had left the American complaining loudly that he had to wait until that afternoon before he was allowed to return to the others. Needing to get away for a bit Heero had sought the solace of the grounds and found Shane.

"So what was he up ta that caused yer ta run?" laughed Shane.

"Let's just say that surgical gloves have taken on a whole new perspective," Heero replied. Visions of the baka blowing up the gloves passed before Heero's eyes, but that wasn't what caused his exit. It was when Duo had pulled one on with a loud smack and then told him to bend over that he had decided it was time to take his leave. He could still hear Duo's snickers as he had bolted.

"Quatre is having a special celebratory dinner tonight in Duo's honor," Heero said softly.

"Then I will make sure all the younger ones are dressed appropriately," replied Shane.

"Hn. I had better go. Knowing Duo it will take a while to get him ready." With that Heero stood and nodded to Shane before departing back to the house.

*

He opened the door to Duo's room with caution, he poked his head around the side...

*Smack*

Muffled giggles came from the occupant of the bed as the glove hit Heero square in the face and then fell to the floor with a plop.

"Baka!"

"I'm sorry, Heero," sniggered the American.

"You will be," Heero growled as he bent to retrieve the glove from the floor.

"Ohh, is that a threat or a promise?" giggled Duo. "And do you mind bending over again, I haven't finished admiring the view yet."

"Hn. Any more out of you and I will get Sally to give you a sedative," he threatened.

"Aww yer no fun, Heero." Duo pouted.

Heero couldn't help but smile. It felt good to have his Duo back again. _His Duo_... now that had a nice ring to it. "I thought I would come and give you a hand to get yourself clean and ready for dinner tonight, but after that attack I'm not so sure I trust you enough to be let loose on the others."

"Well if I have ta spend another night in here I won't be held accountable fer my actions," Duo huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Come on, I will run the bath for you," said Heero and went into the small room. Once the tub was full he returned and assisted Duo into the bathroom.

Duo slid into the water and sighed contentedly. He could hear Heero in the other room moving about. No doubt tidying up the mess he had created in his boredom. It would be good to be with all the others again, to be able to start to get his life back together. He thought about Heero and the new life they were about to embark on. Where it would lead them he didn't know and nor did he care, as long as Heero was with him he knew he would be safe. He climbed out of the tub and began to dry himself off. Returning to the bedroom he had so long been confined to, he noted with a smile that Heero had brought him in some clothes. Quickly he pulled on the boxers and black jeans. Sliding the purple shirt over his shoulders he left the buttons undone for the moment, savoring the feeling of the soft material against his skin instead of the scratchiness of the hospital gowns he had been wearing.

Heero came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Planting a kiss to his neck he asked, "Would you like me to brush your hair for you, koi?"

Duo turned his head slightly. "Would yer mind?"

"Hn. If I minded I wouldn't have asked." Truth be told Heero couldn't get enough of Duo's hair. It fascinated him and he wanted nothing more to see Duo dressed only in his unbound hair. Pushing those thoughts away he picked up the brush and sat Duo down on the edge of the bed and crawled up behind him. Unsnapping the tie he released the braid and began to work his fingers through the silken mass. Once most of the tangles had been freed Heero began to work the brush through the chestnut waterfall.

Duo purred with contentment. "That feels so good, Heero... Feel free ta brush it any time yer want ta." He closed his eyes and let the sensation wash over him.

Having worked out all the tangles Heero went to divide it into three segments when Duo stopped him.

"Pony tail please," he stated.

Heero smiled and secured the mass in a pony tail as Duo requested. He added a purple bow to finish off the picture. "Hn. Now you look presentable," he said.

"What about yer, Heero? Aren't yer going ta get changed?"

"Hai. I'm going to our room now."

Duo placed his hand on Heero's arm. "Can I come with yer ? I don't want to stay in here any longer Heero." His eyes were pleading.

"Hai, Duo. Let me show you where we will be sleeping until you're fully recovered and we can return to our place."

Duo grinned. He liked the way Heero had said _our_ room and _our_ place. He followed his love down the hallway to the beautifully furnished room.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower," said Heero as he made his way into the bathroom.

Duo sprawled out on the large, soft bed and grinned to himself. _Oh, Heero... I can't wait until we are finally alone together,_ he thought.

Heero returned from his shower, towel riding low on his hips while he vigorously ran another through his messy hair. He opened a couple of drawers and pulled some clothing from them before snagging a pair of dark blue, dress pants from the closet. Trying his best to ignore the fey beauty on the bed he turned his back and pulled on the blue, silk boxers.

Duo's mouth twitched with amusement. The strong, usually cold Mr. Yuy was shy? Well that was something Duo intended to rectify... and soon if he could.

Turning to face Duo, Heero zipped up the pants and tucked his shirt into the waistband. Noticing the look of desire on Duo's face he thought it was about time he did a little teasing of his own. "What's on your mind?" he asked, knowing full well where Duo's mind had been lingering.

"Ummm.... Nothing really," he muttered, unable to stop the pink tinge from forming on his cheeks.

"Ahhhh," said Heero seductively as he stalked towards the bed. Climbing on the edge he loomed over the object of his desire. "Then I suggest we head down for dinner then."

Duo swallowed hard. "I'd much prefer room service," he responded quickly.

"I think that maybe a snack later on could be arranged." Heero lowered his lips and ran his tongue lightly across Duo's mouth.

Duo moaned softly as he felt his lips respond. He captured Heero's mouth with his own and proceeded to give Heero the most intense kiss of his entire life.

Tongues met as each explored the territory it had waited so long to claim. Mapping out the landscape and finding the pleasurable spots of previously unknown areas. Duo pulled back, panting slightly as his eyes lidded with lust. "I love yer, Heero," he panted.

"I love you too, Duo." Heero felt the words he never thought he would say roll off his tongue with ease. "Now let's go eat, there are a few lads awaiting your presence downstairs."

Hand in hand Duo let Heero lead him downstairs to the dining room and the festivities that awaited them.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The meal had been a success and the room was full of happiness as the group welcomed Duo back to the world. The boys were all overjoyed that Duo was once more in their midst and even though they had all spent time helping him to recover and keep him amused, it wasn't the same as having him freely back in their lives.

Sitting around the large table sipping their cocoa and coffee the talk turned to the future.

"So now that you are better, Duo, what do you plan on doing? I take it you aren't going to go back to L2?" asked Quatre.

Duo thought for a moment and glanced at Heero for reassurance. "No I have no intention of returning ta L2 for some time. I will be moving inta Heero's place with him and then... well I guess I will start looking fer a job."

Heero smiled at his love. "There's no rush, Duo. Take it easy for a while, you have had a rough trot and I want you completely healthy before you even think about a job."

"Heero's right, Duo. Relax for a while and enjoy life," Trowa's voice said calmly.

"What about you Heero?" asked Wufei.

"I'm not sure," came the reply. "There isn't any reason for me to go back to working with Relena's security, the people I have trained there are all more than capable of handling things."

"We are always looking for people with your skills at the Preventers," said Sally. "With your computer abilities as well as your training you would be a welcome asset to the organization."

"Hn."

"Think about it Heero. You don't have to make a decision now, but at least give it some thought," said Sally.

"Sounds like a good offer ta me. I was surprised yer didn't take it up before, Heero," said Duo with a mischievous smile.

"Hn. If I was to consider the proposal would you also be willing to take Duo as well?" Heero asked.

"Duo would also be welcome to join the company. That is if he wants to," said Wufei.

"Cool. I'll let yer know, Wu-man."

"At least if we are working together I can keep an eye on you, baka!" said Heero with a grin.

Duo rolled his eyes in mock anger. "Geeze... If it ain't bad enough I have yer tailin' me every second as it is, yer want me under yer thumb at work as well? What's a guy got ta do ta get some peace around here?"

"Hn."

The rest of the group couldn't help but laugh.

"Just like the good old days," said Quatre.

Shane gazed around at the assembled faces and felt the warmth and love that abounded. Despite the friendly teasing and bantering he knew the five shared things that ran a lot deeper. Sort of like himself and the rest of his small group. He wondered just what lay ahead for them all, especially when Heero took Duo back to his own home and everyone's lives began to return to normal. Well everyone's lives but theirs.

Seeing Shane locked deep in thought Trowa nudged his blonde partner. 

Quatre responded and searched the boy's face. He looked back to Trowa with a question in those aquamarine depths. 

Trowa nodded.

Clearing his throat Quatre stood up and called the group to silence. Once he could be heard he began his long speech. "As you all know this dinner is to welcome Duo back to us all. I'm really pleased to see our friend has recovered and is pretty much back to his usual self."

"You have no idea," said Heero dryly.

Duo grinned.

Quatre shook his head and then continued, "As I was saying. Now comes the time for all of us to move on with our lives. There are new discoveries to be made," he ignored the rather lewd comment he heard Duo whisper, "and I think it is time we shared some of these future ideas and goals with each other."

"Just what is it yer trying ta say here, Q-man? I don't know about the others, but yer lost me a while back," quipped Duo.

"If you will let me finish, Duo?"

"Sure thing, man. Only don't take too long will yer, I got me some discovering ta do," snickered Duo as he watched Heero's face take on a lovely shade of crimson.

Even Shane had to laugh at that one.

"All right," said Quatre and waved his hand. "I guess what I am trying to say here is that, well the boys have become a part of the family. I know when they first arrived we talked about them living here and finding families for them all." He took a deep breath. "Mickey, Colin.... you two have become firm friends with Jameel and Hassar, correct?"

Mickey and Colin nodded in response.

"Well, Raman, the boys' father has a brother, Fahid. Fahid and his wife Nara would love nothing more than to have children of their own, but unfortunately Allah has not bestowed this gift upon them. They have spoken to me and asked if you two would like to be adopted by them." He watched the pair for their reaction.

"Cor... Yer mean Jameel an Hassar would be our cousins?" said Mickey

"That means we don' 'ave ta leave this place?" questioned Colin.

"Yes, Jameel and Hassar will be your adopted cousins and yes, you would stay here on the estate and live with Fahid and Nara. They are a lovely couple and would give you both an excellent home. But it is up to you two."

Mickey felt the tears flow. "I don' know 'bout Col, but I wanna live wiv 'em."

"Me too," came the quiet reply.

"That's so cool, yer guys gets ta stay 'ere. I wish it were me," said Benny with a catch in his voice.

"I will go ahead with the arrangements then for you two," said Quatre.

Wufei interrupted then. "As we are on the subject of the boys' futures, I feel now is the time for me to speak up." He looked directly at Paul. "Paul, as you are aware I have a deep interest in you. I have spoken to you before on this topic and having spoken with Sally and making my intentions clear she has agreed with me. We would like you to come and live with us."

Paul sat stunned. He had spent a lot of time with the Chinese man these past few days and was enjoying the company of the older teen more than he cared to admit. Life with Wufei was to say the least... interesting. He made learning enjoyable, explaining many things to the boy and causing his curiosity and thirst for knowledge to bloom and prosper. He looked up shyly at Wufei and Sally. "Are yer sure yer want me?"

Wufei grunted and frowned. "I do not say things I do not mean," he replied gruffly.

"Who would have thought that Wuffie would want a kid," smirked Duo.

"Its WU-FEI! And as for having a kid as you put it, I have lots of experience in that department, after all, I spent a lot of my time during the wars trying to raise you." Wufei peered down his nose at the long haired teen.

"He's got you there koi," snickered Heero.

"Ahh, but he didn't manage ta raise the part of me that really wanted ta be raised," quipped Duo with an evil smile.

Wufei spluttered, Quatre choked, Sally had to hide her mirth in her napkin, Shane exploded into laughter as did most of the other boys and even Trowa had to smile.

"Can't you get your mind out of the gutter and be serious, Maxwell?" growled Wufei.

Duo cocked his head in mock thought, "Nope!" he grinned.

Paul thought it best to speak up now before the man he admired burst a blood vessel. "Wufei I would be honored ta share yer's and Sally's lives. Thank yer fer asking me."

Sally placed a hand on Paul's, "We are the ones that will be honored, Paul."

Wufei nodded in affirmation. He didn't trust any more words to come out of his mouth, not the way Maxwell was twisting things.

"Well that's great news then," said Quatre as he beamed at the gathering.

Trowa noticed the look of sadness in Toby's eyes. Instantly he knew what the little boy was thinking and so he gave Quatre another nudge and inclined his head in the direction of the two youngest.

"That brings me to another little problem we have," said Quatre and he looked directly at Toby and Benny. "This house..." he waved his hand to indicate the mansion, "Is too big for Trowa and myself. When you all leave us things are going to be pretty quiet around here."

"Enjoy it while yer can, Quat, we plan on coming fer holidays," smiled Duo.

"You're always welcome, Duo," replied Quatre "But that doesn't change the fact that in-between your visits this place will still be quiet. Trowa and I have discussed this and have come up with a plan to prevent that."

"And what might that be? Recordings of the merry hoard all at play?" said Duo in all innocence.

Trowa took up the monologue, "No, Duo, we would like Toby and Benny to stay here with us."

Toby and Benny looked at each other in shock. Quatre moved around the table and squatted down between the pair.

"Only if you want to that is," he said as he stared at the youngsters.

"Want ta! Oh, Mr. Quatre.... we would LOVE TA!" shouted Benny as he wrapped his arms around Quatre's neck and hugged him tight.

Toby burst into tears. His young mind was overloaded with thoughts and feelings and right now they were swirling together with such intensity that he couldn't handle it anymore.

Trowa was beside him in an instant, stroking and soothing the child. "It's okay Toby... It's just the shock of it all."

Toby's tears slowed a little and he pulled away slightly as tear filled ice blue eyes met with kindly emerald. Still sniffling he managed to speak between huffed breaths. "I can 'ave two daddies," was all he managed to say before he hugged Trowa fiercely.

"Yes, Toby, you will have two daddies if you want them," replied Trowa quietly.

"Ohh, yes please," came the muffled reply.

Shane watched with tears in his own brown eyes at the scene that had played out before him and felt a peace steal over his heart. He no longer had to worry about his small family. They would all be safe, warm and dry, well fed and cared for. But more importantly they would feel loved and wanted. With that knowledge safely tucked away he could move on with his own life. Then pain seared through him as the realization hit home that he didn't have anywhere to go himself.

Duo had also watched the touching moment unfold and felt his own eyes prickle with tears. He had been so worried about Toby and Benny. He had managed to keep them from selling their bodies when he joined their group. He didn't want them to suffer like he had at their age. Hell it had been bad enough that at his age he had to deal with over enthusiastic customers, but a child of eight? He shuddered at the thought of some of the leering looks and lewd suggestions that had come his way when he had been peddling his ass at the same age.

Heero was also tuned into the emotional storm that had taken over the room. He had an idea of his own and seeing the look on Shane's face his heart went out to the boy. As yet he had not spoken to Duo about this, but he knew his koi wouldn't object. He stood up and cleared his throat. Once the noise died down a little he looked around at the gathering then with careful thought and precision he spoke. "Shane.... I can never repay you for all that you did for Duo. Keeping him safe and bringing him home to me has meant that I can now begin to live. I have finally found the other half to my soul and for that I am eternally grateful." Heero bowed his head and then continued, "A lot has happened over the years... to you as well as to us... some of it good and some of it not so good." Heero reached for Duo's hand and entwined their fingers together. "As we..." he looked at Duo, "Are about to embark on this new life together I would be honored if you would join us, Shane." Heero searched Duo's face. "If that's okay with you, Duo?"

Tears coursed down Duo's cheeks as he raised Heero's hand to his lips. Placing a feather kiss on the back of it he stared again into cobalt. "Yer have no need ta ask, Heero."

Heero smiled gratefully and then turned to Shane. "All you have to do is say yes."

Shane felt his heart swell, happiness spilled over from brown eyes as he gave his answer. "Yes."

"Let's break out the wine!" Quatre stated. "I think we could all use a drink right about now."

Everyone nodded in agreement and even the young ones were allowed a small amount of the sparkling stuff.

"A toast," called Sally.

"Here's to never ending happiness. May you all find and achieve your goals in life. To a new beginning," said Trowa as he raised his glass.

"To the future," everyone chorused.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Later that evening, Duo lay in bed staring at the ceiling as he waited for Heero to finish in the bathroom. So much had happened over the past few months and he was still having problems coming to terms with a lot of it. But in time he would managed to sort it all out. Besides, he had Heero and Shane to help him get over the emotional scarring. He looked up as Heero entered and licked his lips. Heero was only wearing his boxers and Duo was eager to make up for lost time.

Sliding into the bed next to his love Heero pulled the fey one into his strong arms. He began to kiss the line of Duo's jaw. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just us... Shane, the kids, the future, that kinda stuff."

"Hn. I hope you didn't mind me asking Shane to live with us."

"Of course not. I thought it was a wonderful gesture. I like Shane, he reminds me a lot of Solo," Duo said as he felt his body beginning to respond to Heero's gentle kisses.

Heero continued to kiss Duo, running up his neck to find an earlobe and nibble gently. His fingers also began an exploration of their own. Running lightly over the planes of Duo's chest to find a hardening nipple.

Duo began to emit small moans and whimpers as Heero teased and touched him. He had dreamed of this for so long and he intended to enjoy it to the full. His own fingers were not idle either. Moving of their own volition they began to map out the skin that was Heero Yuy.

Heero felt himself harden with each touch of Duo's fingers and a low groan escaped his throat. He pushed Duo back and captured his lips in an electric kiss. Breaking apart he stared lustfully into violet. Then he plundered that sweet mouth again. He couldn't get enough of the long haired beauty, committing every touch, every taste to memory to be savored again and again long after their lovemaking had finished.

Duo, flushed with heat and desire, continued to run his fingers over Heero's muscular back, reveling in the feeling of the other's skin. He could feel Heero's arousal digging into his thigh and rocked his own in response.

Moaning as he felt Duo's hardness pushing back at him, Heero began a trail of kisses over the collar bone and down to Duo's chest where a dusky nipple awaited his attention. He began to suckle gently at the nub, coaxing more moans from the body beneath. Worrying it lightly with his teeth his fingers began to toy with its twin.

Duo lay back and allowed the sensations to wash over him. "Ohh, Heero... that's so good."

Having played enough with Duo's chest, Heero began to trek southwards. Placing butterfly kisses over that taut stomach and grinning with delight as he felt the muscles shiver and tremble with his touch, he continued to Duo's navel where he paused to dip in for a quick lick. He began to run his hands up the insides of Duo's thighs, each time getting a little closer to the juncture of his legs.

Duo moaned and whimpered underneath as the joint sensations assaulted his nerves. He began to buck his hips. He wanted Heero to touch him, he ached to feel Heero's fingers... mouth... hell anything on his hardened desire.

Chuckling softly to himself, Heero felt Duo's frustration as he touched him everywhere but where he craved it the most. Finally giving in he slid his thumb under the waistband of Duo's boxers and began to slide them down.

Duo was eager to remove the offending item and quickly assisted Heero, at the same time he felt Heero push his own boxers off allowing that hardened shaft to spring free and brush against Duo's leg. Duo moaned.

Heero again began his exploration. Kissing Duo's navel he followed the pathway of curls to the center of Duo's current world. He ran his fingers along silky thighs and lightly across Duo's sac, watching as Duo's cock twitched in answer.

"Please, Heero.... no more teasing."

Heero gave a long, lazy lick along the sensitive underside of Duo's cock as Duo began to writhe under his touch. Heavy lidded, violet eyes stared back into his own as he wrapped his fingers around that length and eased the foreskin back. The head was wet with Duo's excitement and Heero bent for a quick taste. It was salty and slightly bitter, but a taste that was purely Duo... and Heero wanted more.

Duo watched as Heero's mouth engulfed his throbbing cock. He screamed out in pleasure as that tongue began to work magic, licking and sucking its way along his length. Hips began to buck in response as moans and whimpers escaped his throat. "Oh god, Heero... Oh, yes, yes."

Heero worked his mouth over that throbbing shaft, delighting in the cries of pleasure he was eliciting from his mate. He released the length for a moment and ran his tongue over that heavy sac causing Duo to thrust upwards with the sensation before once more engulfing that delicious cock.

Duo's hips snapped upwards as he thrust his aching need into Heero's warm wet mouth. He had enjoyed a few blow jobs in the past, but nothing like this. Heero had a very talented tongue on him and he knew exactly how to use it. Fingers buried themselves in rich chocolate hair as Duo rode the waves of pleasure.

Feeling that Duo was reaching for his climax Heero backed off. He had other things in mind for Duo's seed. With reluctance he let the swollen flesh leave his mouth and reached for Duo's lips.

Duo cried out at the loss, he was so close and Heero stopped. He felt his lips taken in a searing kiss and gazed into blue depths. "Why did yer stop?"

Heero stared at his lover, the flush of excitement and desire on the other's skin highlighting his need. "I want you inside me, Duo. I want to feel what it's like to be loved. Make love to me?" It was more a plea than a request.

Duo smiled, a genuine, loving smile. "Yes, Heero... I will make love ta yer," he said and then stole a kiss from those swollen lips. As he did so he gently eased Heero onto his back and slid his thigh between Heero's legs, rubbing against Heero's engorged cock. Kissing the cobalt eyed man again, Duo paused for a moment. 

"We need..."

Heero cut him off. "Top drawer."

Duo reached and opened said drawer to retrieve the tube there. He looked questioningly at Heero.

"Quatre," was the simple reply.

Duo laughed and then resumed his ministrations. He kissed his way down Heero's chest, pausing for a moment to nibble and suck on those pert nipples. Satisfied with the moans he was getting in response he continued downwards to where Heero's cock stood proudly awaiting his attention. He took a moment to admire the perfect contours of Heero's body before swiping his tongue over the head and gathering the nectar that oozed from the tip. 

Heero cried out with the touch and bucked in reflex.

Duo ran his tongue around the head, dipping repeatedly into the slit to partake of the dew that continued to weep. He flipped the cap on the tube and coated his fingers and while still tormenting that swollen head with his tongue he slid his finger between Heero's cheeks and found his hidden entrance. He ran his finger lightly over that tiny hole, rubbing and pushing gently.

Heero felt the slick finger in that most intimate of places and rather than repulse him, he found he enjoyed the sensation. Then when Duo slid that digit inside he cried out.

Working his finger in and out Duo began to loosen the tight ring, all the while keeping his mouth busy on pleasuring that wonderful cock. A second finger followed as Duo continued to stretch the passage. Delving deeper Duo found the small gland he was looking for and rubbed it gently.

Heero arched into the touch as lightning shot behind closed eyelids. "Ahhhh," he screamed.

"Yer like that, Heero?" Duo grinned as he proceeded to rub the spot mercilessly.

"Nnnn, Duo, that feels incredible. Please, more."

Duo happily obliged, watching Heero thrust upwards and then back harder onto his fingers.

"Please, Duo. I need you, take me now."

Removing his fingers, Duo reached again for the tube and coated his shaft.

"Hurry, Duo, please. I need to feel you inside me."

"Then yer shall have me," Duo replied as he reached for Heero's thighs and opened the man up. He gulped and felt the tears well again as he took in the vision of Heero lying open, exposed and clearly begging to be fucked in front of him. Placing Heero's legs around his waist he guided his cock to that waiting entrance. Pushing gently he felt the muscle protest, and then part to allow the intrusion. Inch by inch he buried himself in that tight channel, pausing briefly to allow Heero to adjust.

Feeling that long shaft penetrate him was the most incredible sensation Heero had ever felt. It was heaven and hell all rolled into one. He wanted more.

Feeling Heero squirm beneath him, Duo took that as his cue and began to move. Long, slow thrusts at first until he felt Heero relaxing, then he began to speed up. Angling his hips slightly the head of his cock found that spot once more and he began to pound it recklessly.

Heero pushed back, meeting thrust for thrust. Lifting his legs higher and placing them over Duo's shoulders he felt the penetration deepen. And still he wanted more. He couldn't get enough of that cock sliding in and out of his body, stoking his inner walls and pushing on that spot that sent rivers of fire coursing through his veins.

So tight... so tight... Duo was lost in a haze of lust and love. He was making love to the object he had wanted for so long - and it felt good. Realizing he was nearing his completion, he reached between their sweaty bodies and captured Heero's arousal in his hand. Pumping that shaft in sync with his thrusts he felt Heero begin to tense.

Duo's hand on his cock sent Heero spiraling towards completion. A warmth began in his balls as he felt them harden and draw closer to his body ready to supply his need. Then with a cry the river burst forth and his seed shot from his cock in pulses to coat his chest and Duo's hand. Screaming Duo's name and clutching the sheets, Heero went into the abyss of orgasm.

The walls began to pulse and tighten around Duo's cock as he gave a last thrust to bury himself as deep as possible, his passion burst forth to be swallowed greedily by Heero's body. Stiffening as his orgasm hit him, Duo cried out Heero's name and then collapsed against his purring lover. Sliding from that warm passage he snuggled up close to his partner's sweaty, sticky body.

Heero ran his hands through Duo's hair and pulled him close. "That was incredible, Duo. Thank you."

"Hmmmm. Yer are wonderful, koi," came the sleepy response.

"Hn."

"I think yer wore me out."

"Hn. Sorry."

"No need ta be. I haven't ever experienced anything so mind blowing as that, Heero." Duo claimed Heero's lips for a gentle kiss. "Mine," he whispered.

"Hai. All yours, as you are mine also."

"Can we do it again in the morning?"

"Baka!"

Duo giggled as he felt sleep beginning to overtake him. "Love yer, Hee-chan"

"I love you too, Duo. Sleep well." Heero pulled the blankets up around them before succumbing to the fingers of sleep himself.

~ * ~ 

to be concluded...


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Duo looked up from the couch he was sitting on as he heard the door to the apartment click shut. Seeing Heero's form fill the doorway he turned off the television before walking across to his love and stealing a kiss.

Heero returned the kiss with one of his own before pulling back to stare in those shining violet eyes. "So, how did it go?"

Moving back to the couch Duo tugged Heero behind him. Sitting down he pulled on Heero's tie and loosened the knot. "All clear," he stated simply.

"That's good."

Duo thought back. It had been four months since that fateful day that he had involuntarily made love to Hilde. Four months since he had left and his life had changed irrevocably. As his mind supplied him with those memories so his eyes drifted shut. His run back on the streets had nearly cost him his life, but at the time he could see no other way to survive. His mind and body had been racked with guilt and unable to forgive himself, he had sold his body to survive and also to punish himself for the wrongs he had committed. He realized now that meeting up with Shane and the rest of the gang had been a blessing in disguise. Hanging out together they managed to watch out for one another, in effect becoming a family. Fortunately for him they had been there when he really needed them. When Heero had managed to track him down at last it wasn't before time. Duo had been dying. A particularly rough customer had forced his desires upon his slender body and as a result nearly killed him. If not for Shane's devotion to the American and the subsequent bungled hold up, Heero would never have found him in time and Duo would surely be dead now.

It had taken the youth several weeks and an operation to survive, but survive he had and he was glad now that he did. Heero was with him and loved him deeply, life was almost perfect.... almost.....

Gentle kisses to his neck brought him back to the current dimension. "Hmmmm, that's nice, koi."

Heero continued to place small kisses to Duo's neck as he pulled the American closer. "So Sally said everything is fine then?"

"Yes... yes she did," replied Duo as he tilted his head to expose more skin. The morning's events were still crystal clear in his head. Sally had given him a thorough check up and pronounced him fit and well. The disease had been eradicated and he was completely recovered from the surgery.

"So that means no more slacking off for you then, koi?" teased Heero.

Duo giggled. "Look out world... Shinigami is back with a vengeance."

"Ahh, but is the world ready for Shinigami?" added Heero.

"Ummm... I really don't care, Heero," said Duo as he pulled away. Raising himself from the couch he straddled Heero's hips. "I think the real question here is, is Heero Yuy ready for Shinigami?" as if to emphasize his point Duo rocked his hips against Heero, delighting in the small hiss that came from his love as their erections ground together.

Pulling Duo's face down to his, Heero let his hands slide along Duo's back to gently cup his rear. Squeezing the round globes gently he murmured, "I think I can be persuaded." 

Their little session however, was interrupted by the sounds of the door opening again. Looking up Duo smiled to see Shane enter the room.

"Hey, Shane," called Duo.

"Hi guys. Not interrupting anything am I?" he smiled as he took in the sight of Duo sitting astride Heero, obviously with more on their minds than just discussing the weather.

"No, no, not at all, Shane. I was just going to start making dinner," responded Heero as he shifted underneath Duo.

Duo moaned softly and whispered in Heero's ear, "But what about my appetizer?"

"Later, koi... later," smirked Heero and then he managed to extradite himself from Duo's frame.

Shane took his bag through to his bedroom and dumped it on the floor before returning to the kitchen where Heero was busily chopping the vegetables that Duo had prepared. He snagged a drink from the 'fridge before plopping down in a chair opposite Duo. "How did the check up go?"

Duo sat on the chair backwards, his chin resting on his arms that lay folded upon the top of the backrest, his eyes following Heero's body and face as he prepared their evening meal. "It all went well, Shane. Sally said I'm as fit as a fiddle and all ready ta start work whenever I want ta."

"That's great news."

"Yeah. The blood tests were clear and I'm all healed from the surgery."

Shane smiled and stared at the man he adored. "I'm so happy for yer Duo."

Duo returned the smile. "So how was school today?"

"Same as always. Tons of homework, test on Friday, another assignment." He rolled his eyes then turned to look at Heero, a glint appeared in those brown depths.

 _Uh oh... What's he up to?_ thought Heero.

"Heero?"

"Hai?"

"We are beginning a study on the wars on Monday..."

"Hai?"

"Well you and Duo were involved in them so I was wondering if yer would be willin' ta help me out a bit with the research an' stuff we're gonna have ta do." He looked hopefully at Heero and then dropped his eyes as he saw the other man's face cloud over with the thought of the wars. "If yer don't wanna, that's 'kay.... I understand."

Heero paused in his task of chopping and thought for a moment, then he turned to Shane and with a genuine smile he quietly said, "I would be honored to help you Shane."

"Thanks, Heero."

Duo reached over and pinched a slice of carrot from the pile Heero was about to chop. Popping it into his mouth he chewed thoughtfully. "We should head out an' see Q-man this weekend," he stated.

Shane looked up at this, "That sounds like a great idea, could we?"

"No reason why we can't. I wouldn't mind catching up with blondie and tall dark and silent," grinned Duo.

"Duo! That's no way ta talk about Quatre and Trowa," said Shane, feigning shock.

"Hn. Call him after dinner."

"Will do. I'm gonna take a shower." Duo lifted himself from his chair and with a definite sway to his ass left the pair alone in the kitchen.

Heero watched the teasing American as he left the room and felt his pants shrink a size. With a shake of his head he continued his assault on the vegetables.

Shane watched in amusement. "Yer sure it's all right ta visit Quatre? I would love ta see Toby, Benny, Mickey and Colin again."

"Hn. There shouldn't be a problem. How's Paul doing at school?"

Paul was enrolled in the same school as Shane so they saw each other every day. "He's doing well. Scoring pretty much A's in all his subjects. "

Heero had to grin at this. "Wufei will be proud."

"Yup, The slave driver should be," quipped Shane. It was a standing joke between the group, Wufei had see the potential in Paul and was determined to bring it out of the boy. Sometimes though it seemed as if it was an obsession with Wufei. He had set down strict guidelines and rules which Paul was expected to follow, hence the nick name Paul and Shane had bestowed on the Chinese man. Paul didn't really mind though, he was the happiest he had ever been and secretly loved the way Sally and Wufei worried and disciplined him. It made him feel more loved and wanted.

"Dinner will be about half an hour," said Heero as he stirred the pot.

"Okay, I will go start on my homework." Shane left the room.

Duo returned wearing a pair of baggy sweat pants that rode low on his hips. His chest was bare and still glistened with droplets from the shower. He walked up behind Heero and wrapped his arms around Heero's waist as he placed his lips against the warm skin of Heero's neck.

Heero leaned back into the warm body as he continued to stir the dinner.

"Smells good, koi," Duo said as he nuzzled Heero's neck

"Hn."

"So what's fer dessert?" a long lick up the side of Heero's neck.

"Hn. I hadn't thought that far ahead."

"May I suggest we partake of dessert in the bedroom?"

Heero moaned as lips and teeth found a sensitive spot behind his ear. "I like the sound of that," he replied huskily.

One of Duo's hands moved downwards over the front of Heero's pants and began to palm the hardness there beneath the cloth. Heero's hips began to rock into the touch, requesting more. Duo reached for the zipper and eased it down. Working his hand inside, his fingers found the parting in the cloth of the boxers and slipped inside. Heero bucked as Duo's thumb traced lightly over the head, smearing the pearly drop that had gathered there.

"Nnnn, Duo."

"Yes, koi?" came the breathy reply. "Do yer want me ta stop?"

"Nnnn.... more."

Duo pulled the hardening flesh from the confines of Heero's clothes, then reaching around with his other hand he removed the spoon from Heero and laid it on the bench. Not letting go of his prize he pulled Heero around to face him and claimed Heero's lips in a tantalizing kiss.

Heero allowed a moan to escape as Duo's talented fingers stroked his shaft. Rocking himself into that touch his eyes lidded with desire. He noted the look of want in Duo's amethyst orbs as another moan forced itself from his throat.

Smiling wickedly Duo removed his hand, stepped back slightly and began to drop to his knees.

Knowing what Duo's intentions were Heero groaned loudly. As that tongue flicked out to taste his tip he had to grab at the bench to stop himself from falling as his knees began to buckle.

With one hand on Heero's hip Duo placed the other on the root of Heero's cock and held the organ still as he ran his tongue along the sensitive underside. Pleased with the panting and whimpers he was coaxing from his lover, Duo took the engorged shaft into his mouth and began to suck.

Feeling his world descend into that warm, wet cave it was all Heero could do to stop himself from screaming. Remembering that Shane was just down the hallway and could walk in on them at any moment, made the act even more arousing and erotic.

Duo worked the length expertly, his time as a prostitute had taught him well and he knew how to use his mouth and tongue to drive his *victim* to nirvana. Heero was so responsive to his touch and Duo delighted in extracting as many different sounds as he could from the man. His tongue swirled and lapped at the head before plunging the full length deep again and suckling as if it were his last meal.

Heero was as helpless as a new born kitten. His world revolved around his cock and what that mouth was doing to him. When Duo took him and swallowed his entire length, Heero thought he would black out from the intensity of the pleasure. Moaning and whimpering his hands threaded into Duo's hair as he rocked his hips into paradise.

Feeling Heero's body beginning to tense, Duo prepared himself for the gift to come. Relaxing his throat as he continued to nurse on Heero's thick penis, he raised a hand to caress the silky sac that was heavy and beginning to harden with Heero's excitement.

Heero closed his eyes as his orgasm began to find him, thrusting himself deeper into Duo's skillful mouth and feeling the hot stream of liquid as it pulsed from the tiny slit to be eagerly devoured by Duo's throat.

Duo drank all that Heero had to offer him and still tried to suckle more from his love's body. Finally realizing he wasn't going to get anymore of that lovely nectar he released Heero from his mouth and stood up. Pulling Heero close to him and supporting his koi he plundered Heero's mouth, allowing the other to taste himself. Backing off he searched Heero's eyes. "Enjoy that?"

Heero nodded and rested his head against Duo's shoulder. "That... that was incredible," he panted.

"Consider it an appetizer. After dinner the dessert will await yer in the privacy of our room," said Duo seductively. His eyes were heavy and lidded with lust and passion.

The sound of Shane's door being opened reminded them both that they weren't alone and reluctantly Duo let Heero tuck his cock back in his pants. He moved back to the table to give both himself and Heero a bit of space to calm down.

Shane entered the kitchen and stared at the two. Raising an eyebrow he noted the flushed cheeks of Duo and the rather happy sated look on Heero's face. He shook his head and smiled bemusedly to himself. "I guess dinner could take a little longer?"

"Hn. What do you mean by that?"

Shane started to return to his room, casting a look over his shoulder he responded, "Yer two need ta be a little quieter, I have studying ta do and I don't need the distraction of moans ta assist me." He winked at Duo as he closed the door.

The spoon clattered into the pot as Heero stared open mouthed after Shane. Duo burst out into gales of laughter. "Well isn't he just the epitome of subtleness," he said as his sides shook.

"Hn." Heero turned back to the dinner, his face burning red.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Dinner had been delicious, Heero was a surprisingly good cook, not to say that Duo was a failure in the kitchen. The braided one could rustle up some pretty interesting meals at times, but he preferred to let Heero do the cooking. To be honest, Heero liked it that way. He had been so used to cooking for himself for so long that it was second nature to him and he enjoyed it.

Reclining on the couch and watching an old movie, Duo stretched and yawned. He was sprawled along the length of the couch, head resting in Heero's lap and feet dangling over the arm rest at the other end. Heero had one hand resting on Duo's slim waist and the other gently stroking the mass of hair. Duo purred with contentment.

Sitting in the chair to the side, Shane glanced over every now and then, his own heart full with love and happiness. They had all come a long way since that night when he had first met Duo and shared the evening with the other as 'entertainment'. A lot of muddy water had passed under the proverbial bridge and finally it was beginning to run clear. All his 'family' were safe, loved and cared for and he no longer had to worry about them or himself. For the first time in his fourteen years of life, Shane felt free....free of worry, free of cares, able to be himself and just enjoy life as a teenager. And he owed it all to the men that were sitting to the side of him.

Seeing the far away look in Shane's eyes Duo spoke. "Wha'cha thinkin' 'bout, Shane?"

Startled slightly, Shane jumped. He stared back at the man he had come to adore. "Jus' stuff."

"Hn?" Heero raised an eyebrow in question.

"Ummm... Jus' thinkin' back over the past.... yer know... everythin' that's 'append an' how I never thought I would get the chance ta live like other kids," he trailed off, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Duo smiled warmly at him. "Family," he murmured.

"Hai, Family." Heero nodded in confirmation.

"Family," said Shane softly. The word held a volume of meaning... all of which Shane now understood. "My family," he said under his breath. 

The movie finished and Shane stood up. With a yawn he voiced his intentions of going to bed and bidding his friends goodnight made his way to his room.

Duo watched the retreating form with love in his eyes. He was happy that Shane and the others had come to the earth with Heero when they brought his sick and fevered body home. He was even happier that all the boys had found a warm, caring home to be a part of. Still thinking along the lines of warm and caring he wriggled in his partner's lap.

Heero looked down at him. "Ready for bed, koi?"

"Hmm. Yes please," came the husky response.

Heero hit the remote to turn the TV off and scooping Duo into his arms, he carried him through to their bedroom. Kicking the door shut with his foot, Heero carried Duo over to their king sized bed and lay him down on the top of the quilt, stepping back to admire the beauty.

Aware of Heero's eyes on his body, Duo's smile turned seductive as he trailed a hand down over his chest and stomach to stop at the waistband of his sweat pants. 

Heero licked his lips at the sight, enjoying the tease his love was giving him.

Duo continued trailing his fingers around the band before sliding the pants slightly down his hips, revealing just the barest of traces of stiff, chestnut hairs.

Heero moaned and felt himself harden as he watched the sensuous display.

Feeling bolder, Duo dipped his fingers inside the loose fabric to wrap around his stiffened flesh. He gave a small whimper as the pad of his thumb passed over the sensitive head causing his hips to arch.

Heero was mesmerized by the sight of his koi touching himself, watching the pleasure cloud those violet orbs and send them dark with lust. His hand strayed to the front of his own pants seeking some form of friction for the ache that was rapidly growing.

Duo saw Heero's hand stray through half shut eyes and another moan escaped his lips as Heero's hand began to rub his own need. Unable to stand the restriction of his pants any longer Duo tugged them down to be pushed off with his feet. Deliciously free at last, Duo spread his legs and began to touch himself more openly.

Heero could hardly contain himself, so erotic was the sight before him. It seared down his optic nerves, burning the image into his more than happy brain. The sight of Duo's hand working that throbbing length, the fingers running over that silky sac turned him on more than he could have imagined. Tired of his own clothes, Heero removed them and stood at the side of the bed gazing down at his love.

Duo watched as Heero removed his clothing and felt his breath catch as every inch of that sleek, muscular body was revealed. Finally Heero stood naked before him in all his glory. Duo liked what he saw. Licking his lips a whimper burst forth as Heero's hand moved to grasp his own erection and stroke firmly. Duo decided the time for teasing was over, he wanted action and he wanted it now. Releasing his own cock he grabbed Heero's arm and pulled the Japanese ex pilot onto the bed.

Mouths met and tongues dueled as fingers went roaming, touching, squeezing, stroking. Breaking for air Duo rolled onto his back pulling Heero on top of him. Grinding their erections together he captured Heero's ear lobe and began to nibble. "Heero..."

"Hai, Duo?"

"I want yer ta make love ta me."

Heero raised himself up slightly to look into his love's eyes. "Duo... are you sure?" Heero wanted nothing more than to be buried deep inside his koi's body, but Duo had been through so much and after the operation and all, Heero didn't think Duo would want anyone near his ass for sometime.

"Heero, please. I want yer ta make love ta me. Sally said I am okay and that sex shouldn't be a problem. I need yer ta do this fer me, I can't begin ta let go of the past until I have a part of the future ta hold on ta. The last one that was buried in my body nearly killed me, that's not how I choose ta remember making love. Please Heero, make love ta me and help me ta be free again."

Heero stared into violet pools that spilled over and understood what it was Duo wanted of him. He needed him to make love to him, to show him, remind him of what it is like to be loved. To remove all traces of that low bastard had that hurt him. "Okay, Duo. But I want you to promise me that if you feel any pain, any pain, no matter how small you will tell me. I don't want to hurt you, Duo. I never want to hurt you." Heero reached for Duo's lips and kissed him deeply.

Duo smiled at his lover. "Thank yer Heero and yes I will tell yer if it hurts." Duo wrapped his arms around Heero and plundered his mouth sending shock waves straight to both of their groins.

Reaching under the pillow Heero removed the familiar tube. Flipping the cap he coated his fingers and then lowered his hand to the cleft of Duo's rear. He ran his finger up and down the crack before circling it around that small opening. Teasing gently he worked his finger past that tight ring, senses alert to any pain he may cause his love. 

Duo gasped and writhed as Heero's finger penetrated him. It had been a while and the operation hadn't helped, but Duo didn't feel any pain, just some slight discomfort. He began to whimper and push back against Heero's hand.

Scanning Duo's face and finding no sign of pain Heero pressed a second finger inside. Encouraged by the sounds coming from Duo he began to thrust his fingers deeper, working at loosening that tight ring. Suddenly he brushed against that small bundle of nerves causing Duo to slam back down onto his hand and cry out with need.

"Ohh gods, Heero. Yes... oh yes."

Heero grinned as he began to push his fingers in deeper and faster, stroking that spot as often as he could.

"Heero!.... Oh Heero.... please... that's so good...... more... I want yer. I need yer inside me.... now...." Duo was almost sobbing the words out so great was his need to feel Heero inside his body.

Removing his fingers, Heero grabbed the tube once more and coated his cock thickly with the lube. Tossing the tube to the side he raised Duo's legs and guided the head of his cock to the gateway to paradise. Looking to Duo's face once more he asked silently for permission.

Duo nodded, "Take me Heero, make love ta me," he begged.

Slowly Heero eased the head past that muscular ring, feeling it part to allow his access to the warmth within. Velvet walls surrounded him, caressing his length as he inched deeper into the heat that was Duo.

Tears ran from Duo's eyes. They were tears of happiness not pain. Finally he could begin to lay his demons to rest.

Once he was fully sheathed Heero waited for Duo to adjust to his size. When Duo began to push his hips up Heero knew he was ready. He started out slow, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back once more to heaven. Rocking his hips he began to build up a rhythm, slow and steady. He wanted Duo to remember this, remember the gentleness and love that Heero could give him.

Duo was lost in a world of pleasure. All his nerves had become fine tuned and he felt every stroke, every touch of the ex Wing pilot's hard length. There was no pain, no discomfort, just exquisite pleasure. Duo began to rock his own hips in response.

The dance began to speed up and Heero shifted so that the head of his penis brushed Duo's sweet spot again and again, sending shock waves skittering over nerves and stars to explode in Duo's head.

Duo threw his head back as he thrust up to meet Heero. "Ohh Heero... deeper.... please... make me scream..."

Heero responded and began to pound into Duo's willing body. All thoughts of hurting his love had vanished as raw animal lust took over and Heero became a creature of need. Beneath him Duo moaned, screamed and writhed with the overload of sensations. Reaching between them Heero found Duo's cock that was crying with need. Soothing the tears away from the head with his thumb Heero began to pump.

Duo screamed and arched as he felt Heero's hand take his cock and stroke it. He had only one focus now and that was to reach his end. It was so close.

Sensing Duo was nearing his climax Heero sped up his thrusts and squeezed Duo's aching need.

With a keening cry Duo found his release, shooting his passion over his chest and Heero's hand.

As Duo's inner walls began to spasm around him, Heero felt the beginnings of his own orgasm. The tightness in his balls as the hot liquid shot forth to be buried deep in Duo's channel signaled his own tumble into the world of euphoria.

Still riding the waves of pleasure, Heero pulled Duo close to his chest. "Mine," he stated simply as he kissed his love.

"Thank yer, Heero. Thank yer fer chasing away the nightmares. Thank yer fer giving me the chance ta live again but thank yer most of all fer helping ta set me free," whispered Duo.

Hearing those words and feeling Duo snuggle close to his chest, Heero felt an overwhelming sense of love and peace steal over him. Here in his arms he held the future, all of it unknown and waiting to be discovered. Allowing sleep to claim him, Heero, for the first time in his life, felt complete.

~ Owari ~


End file.
